Elizabeth Mikaelson (Los Originales) Reescritura
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Elizabeth ahora vive en Nueva Orleans tratando de olvidar y de alejarse de todos sus problemas amorosos con Damon Salvatore. Poco sabe ella, que Nueva Orleans estará llena de criaturas sobrenaturales que querrán destruirla.
1. Prólogo

**Elizabeth Mikaelson (Los Originales)**

**Temporada 1 **

Esta es una nueva historia, pero continua con la anterior de Elizabeth Whitmore, si no ha leído mis historias anteriores, está un poco perdido con la nueva trama que traigo. Les avisamos que habrá cambios radicales de los que conocen la serie original. Mi historia solo estará centrada en el personaje de Elizabeth. Aclarado esto, como siempre espero que les guste y puedan dejar comentarios o peticiones! Gracias por leer.

* * *

_**Prólogo:**_

* * *

**New Orleans, Actualidad**

Los últimos días, habían sido un verdadero asco para Elizabeth, lleno de sufrimiento y remordimiento; diariamente se reclamaba la forma en que actuó con Damon, debió haber tomado el riesgo de estar con él. ¿Y qué hizo? mentirle y apartarlo de ella.

_**"Te amo." ** _

Ese te amo, que él le había dicho, era lo único que la mantenía con vida, recordaba a cada momento sus ojos inspeccionándola, su sonrisa provocada gracias a ella, sus besos, sus caricias.

Solo esperaba que algún día, pudieran verse de nuevo y vivir la vida que siempre debieron tener.

¡Soy Elizabeth Mikaelson y esta es mi nueva historia!


	2. Capítulo 1: Siempre y para siempre

**Capítulo 1: "Siempre y para siempre."**

* * *

**New Orleans, Actualidad**

Elizabeth estaba sentada en un restaurante, por primera vez sola, desde que había llegado de Mystic Falls.

"Es la tercera vez que te veo aquí esta semana." una de las meseras dijo al acercarse dejando su pedido en la mesa.

"Estoy obsesionada con el gumbo, Jane-Anne." Elizabeth sonrió un poco con el nombre de la mujer.

"Las damas del noveno barrio dicen que mi hermana, Sophie, sangra un trozo de su alma en cada plato." Jane-Anne miró por encima de la habitación a su hermana, que estaba trabajando al otro lado del restaurante.

Elizabeth asintió al mismo tiempo que su teléfono empezó a sonar, al revisarlo vio que era Elijah. Ella suspiro antes de mirar a Jane-Anne. "Lo siento, debo irme..." extendió su mano para dejar dinero por la comida, pero Jane-Anne la detuvo.

"Oh, tranquila, déjalo así." ella sonríe. "Ve, deben estarte esperando."

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, pero asintió luego. "Bien, gracias. Adiós." Con eso abandonó el bar. Jane-Anne y Sophie intercambiaron miradas, y Jane-Anne reveló que tenía varias hebras de cabello de Elizabeth en la mano.

* * *

**BARRIO FRANCÉS DE NUEVA ORLEANS**

Es de día. Un guía llevaba a un grupo por una calle.

"Bienvenidos al lado oscuro de Nueva Orleans. Un parque sobrenatural donde los vivos se pierden fácilmente y los muertos siguen jugando." él guía turístico les decía al grupo turista mientras en una esquina no muy lejos, estaba parado Klaus Mikaelson, observando el medio ambiente.

* * *

**BARRIO FRANCÉS DE NUEVA ORLEANS**

Elijah estaba caminando por la calle junto a Elizabeth después de haber llamado a Rebekah. Desde que había llegado a Nueva Orleans hacía tan solo una semana, las cosas se habían puesto incomodas entre los tres hermanos y habían decidido separarse. Elijah desde un principio le había propuesto que se fuera con él a lo que ella había aceptado. Ahora estaban de un lado a otro por problemas con las brujas de la ciudad y Marcel Gerard, un pupilo de Klaus que ahora le daba la espalda. Definitivamente había llegado a Nueva Orleans en un momento equivocado.

"Creo que llegue en un mal momento a Nueva Orleans." Ella reflejó sus pensamientos sin saberlo.

"Tal vez, pero estas aquí y eso es lo que importa." Elijah respondió mientras siguieron caminando.

Elizabeth solo hizo una mueca siguiéndolo. Enseguida llegaron a la ciudad, donde estaban los restaurantes y las tiendas. Elijah la llevó a un restaurante y sacó algo de dinero del bolsillo de su traje. "Toma, debes tener hambre."

"Muerta de hambre, en realidad, aunque no de este tipo de comida." Elizabeth dijo en voz baja, al recordar que esa mañana había estado en otro restaurante y no había comido nada.

"Bueno, no has querido cazar desde que llegaste. Cosa que no deberías seguir haciendo." Elijah dijo en tono serio.

"Sé que no debo durar tanto tiempo sin alimentarme, pero no pienso hacerlo de las personas aquí." Elizabeth dijo en tono seco.

"Sabía que dirías eso." Elijah dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿A dónde iras tú?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Elizabeth, tienes que quedarte aquí." dijo Elijah, señalando hacia el suelo. "Voy a ir a ver si puedo encontrar algunas cosas, y puede ponerse feo. No quiero que te involucres. Así que, quédate aquí. Come algo. Volveré en un par de horas. Lo mejor de todo, y luego encontraremos un hotel para pasar la noche. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, abandones este lugar, ¿entendido?"

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, por un momento sintiendo nerviosismo en el tono del Original frente a ella. Lentamente asintió antes de quitarle el dinero de sus manos. "Bien. Ve a hacer lo que sea que harás, estaré aquí."

Elijah asintió rápidamente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

Elizabeth suspiró antes de entrar al lugar, pidiendo la comida.

No muy lejos en el cementerio Jane-Anne y Sophie entraban en un cementerio, en el que todas las tumbas eran mausoleos sobre el suelo.

"No lo hagas Por favor." Sophie le pedía a su hermana siguiéndola. "¿Y si me equivoco con ella?"

"Esa es tu belleza, nunca te equivocas." Jane-Anne sacude la cabeza. "Ella es la única manera de llegar a Klaus."

"¿Podemos hacer que alguien más haga el hechizo?" Sophie preguntó aun sin estar de acuerdo con lo que iba a hacer su hermana.

"¿Quién?" Jane-Anne se volteó para mirarla. "La mitad de las brujas no te creen, la otra mitad está demasiado asustada."

"Porque saben que nos van a atrapar, Jane-Anne." Sophie afirma recordándole a su hermana en el problema en que estaban.

"No tenemos otras opciones, Sophie." Jane-Anne susurra antes de que unieran sus manos. Sophie tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "Ahora ve. Sabes lo que necesitas hacer."

Sophie asintió con la cabeza hacia ella antes de irse.

Jane-Anne encendió varias velas preparando un hechizo, organizando sal en un arreglo específico sobre una superficie de madera. Mientras tanto, en el restaurante Elizabeth comía lentamente dando tiempo a que Elijah apareciera.

En el cementerio, Jane-Anne encendió otra vela, y la servilleta en la mesa de Elizabeth se incendió haciendo que se sobresaltara.

"¿Qué...?" ella apagó el papel en llamas con sus manos, y miro alrededor para ver si alguien se había dado cuenta, pero para su alivio no lo habían hecho. Ella pagó la comida a medio comer y decidió salir del lugar para llamar a Elijah, no sabía cómo, pero sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Mientras marcaba el número en su teléfono celular. Jane-Anne levantaba una copa humeante hacia la mesa; Elizabeth se acercó buscando la señal de su teléfono cuando un auto cercano comenzó a producir humo. "¿Que rayos está pasando?"

Jane-Anne continuó colocando la sal en patrones sobre la mesa. Al mismo tiempo que la llamada de Elizabeth cayó. "Elijah, necesito que vengas ya..." El teléfono produjo un ruido penetrante. Ella se lo quitó de la oreja, haciendo una mueca de incomodidad, tiró al suelo el objeto antes de taparse las orejas. A medida que Jane-Anne continuaba realizando su hechizo, figuras oscuras comenzaron a acercarse a Elizabeth, emergiendo de los árboles. En el mismo momento en que Jane-Anne levantó una vela y apagó la llama, Elizabeth se desmayó cayendo al suelo. Sophie la atrapó a medias cuando los demás terminaron de acercarse.

* * *

**BARRIO FRANCÉS DE NUEVA ORLEANS**

Klaus se sentó en la mesa de una mujer que leía la mano y las cartas. "Buenas tardes ¿Tienes tiempo para uno más?"

"No tengo nada que decirte." Agnes lo miró sin emoción.

"Eso no es muy amable, ¿verdad?" Klaus frunció el ceño con diversión. "Ni siquiera me conoces."

"Sé lo que eres." Agnes se cruzó de brazos. "Medio vampiro, mitad bestia. Tú eres el híbrido."

"Soy el híbrido original, en realidad, pero esa es una historia para otra ocasión." Klaus le respondió con una sonrisa grande en su rostro. "De hecho, estoy buscando a alguien... una bruja. Quizás puedas ayudarme a encontrarla. Jane-Anne Deveraux."

La mujer reaccionó visiblemente al nombre. "Lo siento. No la conozco."

Klaus se inclinó hacia ella. "Bueno, eso es un problema, ¿no es así?" él tomó la mano de la mujer sobre la mesa, sonriendo. "Ahora, ya ves, sé que eres una verdadera bruja en un mar de malas actrices, así que basta con las mentiras. Tengo bastante mal genio."

Agnes retiró su mano enseguida. "Las brujas no hablan de más en la calle. El vampiro no lo permite. Son las reglas. Y no rompo las reglas de Marcel."

"¿Las reglas de Marcel?" Klaus frunció el ceño. "¿Dónde crees que podría encontrar a Marcel?"

* * *

**BAR DE NUEVA ORLEANS**

Klaus entró en un bar, viendo a las personas beber y divertirse mientras Marcel cantaba karaoke en el escenario. Cuando terminó la canción todos aplaudieron. "Gracias." agradeció él antes de bajar del escenario para ir con algunos compañeros, que le dieron una bebida.

"Lo mataste, hombre." dijo uno de sus compañeros.

Sintiendo a Klaus, Marcel se detuvo antes de mirarlo. Los compañeros de Marcel notaron la repentina tensión. "Klaus."

"Marcel."

"Ya pasaron cien años desde aquella vez con tu papá." Marcel le dijo seriamente.

"¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo?" Klaus preguntó al mismo tiempo que él y Marcel comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

"Por lo que recuerdo, te sacó de la ciudad." Marcel se encogió de hombros. "Dejando un rastro de vampiros muertos a su paso."

"Y sin embargo, cuán afortunado has logrado sobrevivir." Klaus dijo en tono amargó. "Temo que mi padre fue recientemente convertido en polvo."

El tono agresivo de Klaus alertó a los compañeros de Marcel que se pusieran de pie, preparándose para una confrontación. Resultó que había mucho más que solo algunos de ellos, ya que la mitad del restaurante se puso de pie.

"De haber sabido que vendrías, si me hubieras avisado..."

"¿Qué, Marcel?" Klaus lo interrumpió deteniéndose a Marcel. La tensión espesa entre ellos. "¿Qué habrías hecho?"

Marcel hizo una pausa antes de responder. "Te habría hecho un desfile."

La cara de Marcel se rompió en una amplia sonrisa, lo que Klaus regresó y se abrazaron como hermanos perdidos hacía mucho tiempo. Marcel retrocedió colocando sus manos a ambos lados del cuello de Klaus. "Niklaus Mikaelson. Mi mentor, mi salvador y mi señor. ¿Qué quieres beber?"

"Bourbon." Klaus respondió.

"Tráenos la mejor botella de la casa." le ordenó Marcel a uno de los vampiros antes de mirar a Klaus. "Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar."

En otra habitación, unos minutos más tarde, Marcel reía uniéndose a Klaus en una pequeña mesa privada, aunque estaban acompañados por algunos de los compañeros de Marcel.

"Es bueno verte." Marcel vertía bebidas para Klaus y para él mismo.

"Es bueno estar en casa." Klaus asintió. "Dime que el estado actual de la calle Bourbon no es por ti."

Marcel se ríe. "Algo tiene que atraerlos aquí o moriríamos de hambre."

Klaus observó a unos vampiros entrar y quedarse en la puerta mientras los observaban. "Veo que tus amigos son caminantes diurnos."

"Sí, compartí el secreto de tu anillo de luz con algunos amigos." Marcel asiente. "Solo los de confianza. La familia."

"Dime: ¿cómo es que una bruja está dispuesta a hacerte anillos de luz del día?" Klaus preguntó ahora intrigado.

"Todas las brujas de aquí me obedecen." Marcel sonrió con suficiencia.

"¿En serio?" Klaus se rio. "Estoy buscando una bruja llamada Jane-Anne Deveraux. Tiene algunos negocios pendientes conmigo."

"¿Estás buscando a Jane-Anne?" Marcel hizo contacto visual con uno de sus compañeros. "Entonces deberías venir conmigo." Se paró riendo. "¡Ja, ja, hora del espectáculo!"

En la calle por la noche, una multitud de personas comenzó a formarse; Los vampiros caminaban a lo largo de los techos saltando sobre los autos, activando las alarmas. Un gran grupo seguían a Marcel y Klaus.

"¿Y cómo está la familia?" Marcel preguntó cortésmente.

Klaus hizo una mueca que no pasó por alto Marcel. "Los que viven me odian más que nunca."

"Olvídalos. Si tu familia te decepciona, te creas otra." Marcel se encogió de hombros. "Tú me enseñaste eso. Y lo mío es tuyo, como siempre.

"Pero veo que no estás sólo." indicó Klaus al ver dos vampiros caer encima de dos autos solo por diversión. "No son sutiles, ¿verdad?"

"Es Nueva Orleans, aquí no existe la sutileza." Marcel silbó con los dedos y la multitud aclamó. Un vampiro adelantó a Jane-Anne, cuyas muñecas estaban atadas con una cuerda delante de ella. "¡Jane-Anne Deveraux! ¡Un aplauso para Jane-Anne! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron fuertemente hasta que Marcel volvió a hablar. "Jane-Anne Deveraux, se te acusa de practicar brujería más allá de las reglas establecidas para cumplimiento por mí. ¿Cómo te declaras?" se giró bruscamente y se acercó a Klaus. "¿Fue convincente? Estudié Derecho en los años 50. Sostenga ese pensamiento." Él regresó a Jane-Anne. "En serio Jane, tic-tac. Ya sabes que hacer. ¿Cómo te declaras?"

"Yo no hice nada." Jane-Anne dijo en voz baja. Haciendo reír a la multitud.

"Mm, eso es una mentira. Lo sabes, lo sé, y odias que lo sepa." Marcel dijo pensativo mirándola detalladamente. "A las brujas las enloquece que conozca sus movimientos. Que no pueden hacer su magia sin que lo sepa. Ahora, dejémonos de preámbulos. Ya dime qué tipo de magia preparas. Si me dices tendré misericordia. Soy, si lo piensas, muy compasivo." terminó jugando con la rama del árbol que arrancó mientras camina alrededor de ella. Klaus y la multitud observaban en completo silencio.

"Púdrete en el infierno, monstruo." Jane-Anne se burló, con una mirada de disgusto en su cara.

Sorprendidos murmullos retumbaron entre la multitud, pero Marcel solo sonrió. "Escucha esto. Te daré una oportunidad más..." comenzó a alejarse. De repente, balanceó la rama que había estado sosteniendo tan rápido que cortó el cuello de Jane-Anne. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a vomitar. "O no."

Jane-Anne cayó al suelo y la multitud vitoreó. Klaus miró a su cuerpo, un poco disgustado antes de acercarse a Marcel agarrándolo del hombro para darle la vuelta. "¿Qué fue eso?"

"Tranquilo. Camina conmigo." Marcel le hizo un gesto para alejarse de los demás. "Las brujas no pueden hacer magia. Rompió las reglas."

Klaus sacudió la cabeza con molestia. "Te dije que quería interrogarla."

"Ya, perdón." Marcel levantó las manos. "Me dejé llevar. Las brujas creen que tienen poder aquí. Tienen que ver que no. Jamás desperdicio la oportunidad de mostrar mi fuerza. Otra lección que aprendí de ti. Además, todo lo que pudo decirte lo averiguare. En serio, lo prometo."

Klaus lo consideró por unos momentos. "Bueno, lo que haya sido ya no importa, ¿verdad?" Él sonrió, y Marcel le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Claro, claro. Ahora a cenar. Ver tanta sangre me dio hambre." Marcel dijo antes de marcharse.

Klaus se quedó atrás para enfrentarse a uno de los vampiros de Marcel que pasaba, deteniéndolo con una mano en el pecho del hombre. "Oye, Thierry, ¿verdad? ¿Hay otras brujas Deveraux por aquí cerca?"

* * *

**BAR DE NUEVA ORLEANS**

Sophie picaba verduras en el restaurante molesta, cuando se dio la vuelta y se sorprendió al ver a Klaus de pie allí. "Eres Klaus."

"Lo soy. Y estas molesta Sophie, ¿no es así?" Klaus dio un paso más cerca. "¿Supongo que esto se debe a lo que acabo de presenciar con tu hermana en la esquina de Royal y St. Ann?"

"¿Disfrutaste el show?" Sophie preguntó amargamente.

"Fue un poco melodramático para mi gusto." Klaus hizo una mueca. "¿Qué quería tu hermana conmigo? ¿Por qué Marcel la mató?"

Sophie abrió la boca para hablar, pero se dio cuenta de que unos pocos hombres llegaron al bar. "Veo que trajiste amigos."

Klaus se giró y miró a los hombres, luego se volvió hacia Sophie. "No están conmigo."

"Están con Marcel." Sophie murmuró. "Eso es todo lo que importa. Sé que construiste esta ciudad, pero esta es su ciudad ahora. Él mató a mi hermana porque ella rompió las reglas. Así que hablo contigo delante de ellos, soy la siguiente." se dio vuelta y se fue.

Klaus se acercó a los hombres en el bar hundiendo su agarre en sus hombros. "¿Ustedes dos caballeros están siguiéndome?"

"Marcel dijo que somos tus guías." dijo uno de los hombres.

"Oh, lo hizo, ¿verdad?" Klaus hizo un gesto divertido. "Él hizo. Bien, entonces déjenme ser extremadamente claro acerca de algo: si alguno de los dos me sigue, lo harán sin el beneficio de una columna vertebral." dijo apretando su agarre hasta que el cantinero se les acercó.

"Perdón por la espera. Si estás aquí por el gumbo, estoy a punto de romperte el corazón." Cami dijo. "Acabamos de salir corriendo."

Klaus liberó a los hombres y colocó un billete de 100 dólares en el bar. "Tu escocés más viejo para mis dos amigos aquí, amor."

Ella tomó la cuenta, sonriendo antes de alejarse. Klaus reanudó su control sobre los hombres. "Si Marcel quiere saber lo que estoy haciendo, puede preguntarme él mismo."

Él los soltó bruscamente y se fue mientras Sophie miraba desde el otro lado del restaurante. Salió por la salida del callejón, bajó unas escaleras y se detuvo en una pequeña mesa cubierta con velas encendidas, con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas. Mientras cuidaba las velas, la puerta detrás de ella se cerró repentinamente con un golpe asustándola. Con cautela, se quedó quieta cuando una figura saltó y giró alrededor, pero todavía no vio a nadie. Se giró de nuevo para ver al hombre que habló con Klaus en el interior.

* * *

**CEMENTERIO DE LAFAYETTE **

Durante la siguiente hora más o menos Elizabeth despertó en un cementerio. Ella frunció el ceño mirando alrededor. No muy lejos vio a algunas de las brujas caminar hacia ella. "¿Quién rayos son ustedes?"

Ninguna tuvo tiempo de responder, porque doblando la esquina venían Elijah y otra mujer al lado de él. Elizabeth soltó un suspiro aliviado al verlo.

"Elizabeth..." Elijah respiró aliviado antes de mirar a Sophie. "¿Que está pasando?"

"Les diremos luego." Sophie respondió. "Pero primero debo hablar algo con las brujas."

Las brujas los condujeron a una habitación de aspecto extraño que estaba completamente iluminada con velas dejándolos allí.

"¿Elijah que está sucediendo?" Elizabeth le preguntó al Original un poco inquieta, mientras él le daba la espalda. "Esas brujas me trajeron aquí..."

"¿Pero la pregunta es para qué?" Elijah preguntó en voz baja, finalmente volteándose para mirarla.

"Oh por Dios." Elizabeth murmuró cuando una idea llegó a su mente. "¿Crees que saben que soy una bruja y un vampiro a la vez?"

"No lo creo." Elijah respondió aunque ya no muy seguro. Era una posibilidad. Él respiró hondo acercándose a Elizabeth que se había sentado en un banco en el medio de la habitación.

"Si las brujas se enteran de lo que soy, estoy segura que no lo tomarán bien." Elizabeth susurró nerviosa mirando a la entrada de la habitación.

"Tal vez solo estén nerviosas de ver a otro vampiro con los Originales." Elijah respondió inseguro. "Seguro creen que podrías ser una amenaza."

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la bóveda, y Sophie entró. "Bien ya estoy aquí. Iré directo al punto. Necesitamos tu ayuda."

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres y qué tiene que ver con esta joven?" Elijah preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Elizabeth.

"Queremos sacar a Marcel y sus vampiros de la ciudad. Klaus es la clave. Todo lo que Marcel sabe acerca de ser un vampiro, lo aprendió de Klaus. Marcel confía en él, lo admira y no verá venir la traición." Sophie dijo.

"Sí, bueno, como estoy seguro de que sabes, a mi hermano Niklaus no le gusta que le digan qué hacer." Elijah dijo entre dientes.

"Es por eso que te traje aquí." aclaró Sophie. "Marcel expulsó a los hombres lobo de la ciudad hace décadas. Y prohibió que las brujas hagan magia. ¿Realmente piensas que le dará la bienvenida a una chica híbrida que hace magia en el vecindario?" esto hizo que Elizabeth y Elijah cruzaran miradas al verse descubiertos.

Sophie notó esto porque sonrió. "Sabemos que Elizabeth es hermana de ustedes. Convence a Klaus para que nos ayude, y nadie sabrá sobre el nuevo miembro de la familia Original."

"Eso suena notablemente como un chantaje." Elijah sonrió.

"Como dije, estoy desesperada." continuó Sophie.

"Bueno, entonces, tengo mi trabajo cortado para mí, ¿no?" Elijah preguntó.

Sophie los sacó a los dos de la bóveda, y Elijah le dijo a Elizabeth que tenía que irse nuevamente por un momento.

"No tengo miedo Elijah." Elizabeth le dijo mirando a las brujas con tranquilidad. "He estado en momentos peores que esto."

"Lo sé." Elijah dijo sonriendo levemente. "Pero ellas no te harán daño, te protegerán mientras estés aquí."

"Bien." Elizabeth asintió antes de mirar al Original. "Pero no tardes. Quiero irme de aquí."

"No tardaré. Lo prometo." Elijah dijo antes de irse rápidamente.

Elizabeth suspiró molesta antes de irse sentándose sola en un rincón. ¿Era realmente posible que ya estuviera con tantos problemas? Sin embargo, ¡no era realmente su culpa! Nunca pensó que crearía líos al irse a Nueva Orleans. De haberlo sabido hubiera seguido su camino.

* * *

**BARRIO FRANCÉS DE NUEVA ORLEANS**

Klaus entró de nuevo al lugar de Marcel que conducía a un patio cubierto, donde la gente bebía, bailaba y en general se la pasaban bien. Klaus vio a uno de los hombres de Marcel usando el anillo de luz del día de la familia Original y se le acercó agresivamente. "¡¿Dónde está Marcel?!"

"¿Y quién demonios está preguntando?" el vampiro llamado Diego preguntó.

"Supongo que estás bromeando." Klaus frunció el ceño un poco asombrado que no supiera quien era él.

"Yo solo le respondo a Marcel." el vampiro se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, entonces, en ese caso, quizás respondas a esto." Klaus agarró al hombre por el cuello y sus ojos cambiaron de color amarillos. "¿Eres consciente de que la mordida de un hombre lobo puede matar a un vampiro? Bueno, como puedes ver, soy medio hombre lobo, así que te preguntaré una vez más: ¡¿dónde está Marcel?!"

"¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy!" Marcel apareció entre las personas, haciendo que Klaus soltara al vampiro. "Tranquilo. Diego solo me protege. Nadie hiere a los míos, son las reglas."

"No me importan tus reglas, Marcel, y no necesito chaperones." Klaus suelta al vampiro con brusquedad. "¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo?"

"Ven aquí." Marcel alejó a Klaus de los demás. "Muestras tu fuerza, lo entiendo, lo comprendo. Déjalo pasar, ¿sí? Por mí."

Klaus sacudió la cabeza. "Bien. ¿Por qué no me enseñas lo que has hecho con el lugar mientras explicas exactamente qué es lo que has estado haciendo en mi ciudad?"

Marcel se detuvo solo por un momento antes de sonreír con su amplia sonrisa. "Sígueme." condujo a Klaus por un tramo de escaleras y emergieron a una galería que daba a la calle.

"Mira ese horizonte, ¿eh? Que allí, eso es progreso. Más hoteles, más turistas, más sangre fresca. ¿Y los humanos? Les enseñé a mirar hacia otro lado."

"¿Y qué pasa con las brujas?" Klaus no evitó preguntar. "En mi tiempo, eran una fuerza a tener en cuenta, y ahora viven con miedo. ¿Cómo sabes cuando están usando magia?"

"Tal vez tengo un arma secreta, un as en la manga." Marcel se encoge de hombros. "Algo que me da un control completo sobre toda la magia en esta ciudad."

"Hm. ¿Es eso un hecho?" Klaus se miró desconfiado.

"Podría ser. Tal vez sólo estoy faroleando." Marcel puso algo en su boca que chisporroteó ligeramente.

Klaus enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que era. "¿Tomas verbena?"

"Arde como una perra, pero me imagino que debería limitar la cantidad de cosas a las que soy vulnerable." Marcel hace una mueca por el dolor. "No te enfades con esa cosa de acompañante. Les he dicho a mis muchachos que cuiden de ustedes, eso es todo. Eso es lo que hacemos aquí, cuidarnos unos a otros." él vio a una mujer caminando por la calle de abajo. "Mm, mm-mm. Sangre nueva."

Klaus la reconoció de antes en el bar. "Bartender, caminando solo por la noche. Ella es valiente o tonta."

"A ver: valiente, la dejo vivir; tonta, ella es el postre." Marcel saltó la barandilla de hierro forjado de la galería hacia la acera de abajo. La mujer giró alrededor del sonido de él aterrizando detrás de ella. "Sabes, no es seguro que estés aquí sola."

"Sabes, tengo un cinturón negro en karate." la mujer llamada Camille sonrió.

Arriba, en la galería, Klaus saludó a su hermano sin girarse de inmediato. "Buenas tardes, Elijah."

"Niklaus."

"Qué sorpresa tan desagradable." Klaus murmuró entre dientes.

"Y qué bienvenida tan sorprendente." Elijah no se movió de la puerta antes de soltar un suspiro. "Ven conmigo."

"No voy a ninguna parte. No hasta que descubra quién conspira contra mí." Klaus niega enseguida.

"Creo que acabo de descubrir eso por ti." Elijah le dijo ganando que Klaus se volteara para mirarlo.

Algún tiempo después, Elijah llevó a Klaus al cementerio.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" el híbrido preguntó confuso.

"¿Quieres saber lo que las brujas planean para ti?" Elijah le preguntó. "Sígueme."

Entraron en uno de los mausoleos, para ver a Sophie esperándolos.

"Sophie Deveraux." Klaus saludó antes de mirar a Elijah. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Es todo tuyo. Procede." le dijo Elijah a Sophie.

"Aquí eres muy famoso." Sophie empezó hablando directamente con Klaus. "Las brujas cuentan historias para dormir sobre el poderoso vampiro Klaus. Sabemos que Marcel solo era un huérfano y tú lo convertiste. Ahora nadie lo controla. Hace lo que quiere, mata a quien quiere. Voy a pararlo. Y tú vas a ayudarme."

Klaus sonríe, divertido antes de mirar a Elijah. "¿Para esto me trajiste aquí?"

Elijah rodo los ojos con molestia. "Escúchala."

"No tengo que escucharla." Klaus se sacudió antes de mirar a Sophie. "Te aseguro, cielo, que no hay nada en la tierra que me importe lo suficiente como para que desperdicie treinta segundos más de mi tiempo." Se volvió hacia su hermano cuando aparecieron más brujas. "Elijah, ¿qué locura es esta?"

"Necesitas escucharnos." suplicó Sophie. "Marcel puede prohibir que practiquemos magia en esta ciudad, pero como sus guardianas sabemos cuándo la naturaleza nos menciona que algo sobrenatural está cerca."

Y con eso, los ojos de Sophie se posaron en Elizabeth que se acercaba en ese momento guiada por otras brujas hacia ellos.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Klaus preguntó al verla.

"No estoy por voluntad propia como puedes ver." Elizabeth dijo en tono seco.

"Ella está aquí, porque tengo un don especial: de sentir cuando hay otra bruja cerca." continuó Sophie, manteniendo su mirada fija en Elizabeth.

"¿Qué?" Klaus respiró con incredulidad aunque sabía que era inútil negar la verdad.

"Sabemos que es una bruja y un vampiro al mismo tiempo. Y eso es algo nuevo para nosotras." Sophie dijo mirando atentamente a Klaus. "También sabemos que es tu hermana. Eres el híbrido original, el primero de tu clase y ella también es una especie de híbrida, y una de las lagunas de la naturaleza."

Enfadado, Klaus se volteó hacia Elizabeth agarrándola bruscamente del brazo. "¡Lo primero que te dije que hicieras era mantener en secreto lo que eres! ¿No pudiste mantenerte en silencio?"

Elizabeth hizo una mueca ante el dolor, pero arrancó su brazo de su agarre, con ayuda de Elijah que lo apartó de ella.

"Primero, no vuelvas a tocarme." ella le dijo al híbrido entre dientes. "Segundo, yo no le dije nada a nadie, no soy tan estúpida como para ponerme en evidencia. Y tercero cuanto antes me voy de esta ciudad para siempre."

"Mi hermana dio su vida para realizar el hechizo que necesitaba para confirmar que era una híbrida." comenzó Sophie, mirando a Elizabeth. "Debido al sacrificio de Jane-Anne, ahora controlamos la vida de esta chica. Si no nos ayudas a derrotar a Marcel, Elizabeth no vivirá lo suficiente a partir de hoy."

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth preguntó tensamente. "¿Me estas amenazando?"

"Ya es suficiente." intervino Elijah. "Si quieren que muera Marcel. Lo haré yo mismo."

"No. No podemos." dijo Sophie negando con la cabeza. "Todavía no. Tenemos un plan claro que debemos seguir, y hay reglas."

Klaus, que les había dado la espalda por lo que Sophie estaba diciendo, se dio la vuelta. "¿Te atreves a mandarme?" levantó la voz mientras gritaba. "¿Me amenazas, con lo que erróneamente piensas que es mi debilidad? No escucharé más mentiras." Se volteó para irse pero fue detenido por el sonido de la voz de Elijah.

"¡Niklaus, espera!"

Lentamente, Klaus giró su cabeza hacia Elizabeth. Luego, miró a Elijah y a las otras brujas. "Mátala. ¿Qué me importa?"

Después de una última y dura mirada, Klaus se dio vuelta y se fue. Elizabeth se quedó congelada en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Afortunadamente, Elijah estaba allí para ella una vez más. "Nadie tocara a mi hermana. Arreglaré esto." dijo antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Quédate aquí y mantente fuera de problemas."

Cuando él se fue, enseguida comenzó la conversación de las brujas, pero solo eran pequeños susurros, aunque Elizabeth podía escucharlas claramente, decidió omitirlas.

Es decir, hasta que Sophie y otra bruja comenzaron a hablar más fuerte.

"Marcel y sus vampiros están fuera de control." dijo Sophie. "Algo tenía que hacerse."

"¿Y la solución fue traer más vampiros?" La otra bruja preguntó.

"Estos no son sólo vampiros, Agnes." le informó Sophie. "Son los originales."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes controlar al híbrido?" Agnes le preguntó a Sophie, y Elijah apareció de repente, apoyado en la pared.

"Ella no puede. Tampoco estoy del todo seguro de poder hacerlo." reveló Elijah. "Pero ahora que tu aquelarre ha provocado su ira, tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué impide que mi hermano te asesine en lugar de cooperar contigo?"

Sophie se acercó a una caja, agarrando algo hecho de agujas. Ella sacó uno, sosteniéndolo frente a Elijah. Y luego pinchó su mano con la aguja.

Elizabeth se quejó por la punzada de dolor agudo en su mano. Cuando la levantó frente a su cara. Se sorprendió al ver un poco de sangre saliendo de un pequeño pinchazo, idéntica a la que Sophie acababa de darse a sí misma. "¿Qué acabas de hacer?"

Sophie levantó la mano para mirar a Elijah. "¿El hechizo que interpretó mi hermana, el que la mató? No solo confirmó lo que es tu hermana. Me vinculó con ella. Así que cualquier cosa que me pase, le sucederá a ella." dijo señalando a Elizabeth. "Entonces su vida está en mis manos. A Klaus no le importa su propia hermana, pero está muy claro que para ti sí Elijah. Si tengo que lastimar a Elizabeth, o algo peor, para asegurarme de tener tu atención, lo haré."

Elijah sonrió ante su audacia. "¿Te atreverías a amenazar a un original?"

"No tengo nada que perder." Sophie dijo sin perder los nervios. "Tienes hasta la medianoche para que Klaus cambie de parecer."

Elizabeth y Elijah intercambiaron miradas.

* * *

**CALLE DE NUEVA ORLEANS**

Poco después, Klaus caminaba por una calle desierta pero bien iluminada cuando Elijah lo alcanzó.

"Niklaus."

"Es un truco, Elijah." Klaus dijo sin detenerse.

"No, hermano." Elijah lo siguió de cerca. "Es un regalo. Es nuestra oportunidad."

"¿De qué?" Klaus se detuvo mirando a su hermano.

"Empezar de nuevo." Elijah se quedó en silencio antes de proseguir. "Recuperar todo lo que perdimos, todo lo que nos fue arrebatado. Niklaus, nuestros propios padres vinieron a despreciarnos. Nuestra familia se arruinó, nos arruinaron. Y desde entonces, todo lo que siempre has querido, todo lo que siempre hemos querido fue una familia. Él que Elizabeth este aquí por voluntad es una oportunidad."

"No seré manipulado." Klaus se dio la vuelta.

Elijah aceleró bloqueando su camino. "Entonces te están manipulando. ¿Y qué? Ella vivirá. Y cuando Hope regrese todos estaremos unidos por primera vez."

Klaus pensó un poco, pero después sacudió la cabeza. "Voy a matar a cada una de ellas." empujó a Elijah y se dio la vuelta, pero una vez más Elijah lo bloqueó.

"¿Y luego qué?" Elijah le preguntó molesto. "¿Entonces regresas a Mystic Falls para retomar tu vida como el odiado, como el híbrido maligno? ¿Es tan importante para ti que la gente tiemble de miedo ante el sonido de tu nombre?"

"La gente tiembla de miedo porque tengo el poder de asustarlos." Klaus le replicó. "¿Qué me ofrecerá mi hija? ¿O Elizabeth? ¿Me garantizarán poder?"

"La familia es poder, Niklaus." Elijah murmuró. "Amor, lealtad, eso es poder. Esto es lo que nos juramos el uno al otro hace mil años, antes de que la vida arrancara la poca humanidad que habías dejado, antes del ego, antes de la ira, antes de que la paranoia creara en esta persona antes de mí alguien que apenas puedo reconocer como mi propio hermano. Se trata de nosotros, la familia original, y seguimos juntos, siempre y para siempre. Te estoy pidiendo que te quedes aquí. Te ayudaré y te acompañaré. Yo seré tu hermano. Vamos a construir una casa aquí juntos. Así que salva a nuestra pequeña hermana." Elijah puso una mano en el hombro de Klaus.

Klaus llevó su propia mano al hombro de Elijah en un gesto fraternal. "No." con eso se dio vuelta alejándose, dejando a Elijah de pie sólo.

* * *

**MAUSOLEO**

Elizabeth estuvo nuevamente esperando que Elijah apareciera. Para que esa pesadilla terminara de una vez. Lo hubiera hecho ella pero las brujas habían retenido su magia y estaba vinculada a una de ellas así que no tenía escapatoria. De repente, la gran campana de la iglesia sonó.

"Su tiempo se acabó." dijo Agnes. "¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Sophie?"

"Voy a hacer lo que dije iba a hacer." dijo Sophie, mirando a Elizabeth directamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Matar a la chica? ¿Matarse?" Sabine preguntó. "Es una Original. No se pueden matar así como así."

"Si me ponen una mano encima, lo lamentaran." Elizabeth les dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Estas incapacitada de tus poderes." gruñó Agnes. "El trato no se hará porque Klaus no se preocupa por ti."

Elijah apareció de repente en el mausoleo, llevando algo grande envuelto en una lona. "Yo lo hago. Y traigo pruebas de mi intención de ayudarte." dijo poniendo lo que estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos. "El cuerpo de tu amiga caída, que obtuve del propio Marcel."

Sophie se tiró al suelo, quitando la lona y revelando el rostro de Jane-Anne Deveraux. "Jane-Anne."

"Que se le conceda paz." dijo Elijah solemnemente. "Klaus aceptará tus términos. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo."

"Tuviste tu tiempo. Ya pasó." siseó Agnes.

"Cállate, Agnes." dijo Sabine con indiferencia.

"Por ahora, acepta el trato. Mi hermana permanecerá ilesa, o Klaus las matará a todas." dijo Elijah. Antes de hacerle un gesto a Elizabeth, que no dudó en acercarse a él rápidamente. Ambos empezaron a salir del mausoleo, pero Elijah se detuvo, mirando por encima del hombro, entregando una última frase a las brujas. "Y lo ayudaré."

* * *

Klaus sostenía una botella en su mano, bebiendo de ella. Oye a Elijah llegar y le habla sin volverse. "¿No he dejado en claro mi deseo de quedarme sólo?"

"Exiges que te dejen solo al menos una vez por década." Elijah se cruzó de brazos. "Tus palabras han dejado de tener impacto."

"¿Por qué debes seguir insistiendo sobre esa chica?" Klaus gritó antes de tirar la botella contra el suelo, donde estalló. "¡Ella fue muy clara conmigo de que jamás la buscara y yo lo acepté! De hecho, Elizabeth probablemente morirá pronto. Tal vez debería ir a arrancarle el corazón en este momento."

Elijah aceleró a Klaus, sosteniendo su mano alrededor de su garganta. "¡Esa chica es nuestra hermana! ¡Es nuestra responsabilidad mantenerla a salvo! ¡Y no te alejarás de esto!"

"Vamos." Klaus dijo enojado. "¡Déjame ir!"

"¡NO LO HARÉ!" Elijah gritó enojado también antes de lanzar a Klaus contra el suelo, luego lo levantó de nuevo, sin soltarlo.

"No me hagas repetirlo." Klaus dijo entre dientes perdiendo la paciencia.

"No te dejaré irte." Elijah lo retó.

Klaus enojado ahora agarró a Elijah y lo lanzó contra una cerca de varillas de hierro.

Elijah se levantó rápido y tomó una de las barras de hierro. Luego caminó hacia Klaus, sosteniendo la barra en su mano.

"Incluso si tengo que pasar la eternidad salvándote de tu propio terco, petulante, vil..." él aceleró y golpeó a Klaus con la vara de hierro. "Si tengo que vencerte como padre solía golpearte, para recordarte tu propia humanidad..." golpeó a Klaus de nuevo. "Para preocuparme por cualquier cosa..."

Intentó golpear a Klaus de nuevo, pero esa vez Klaus fue más rápido. Agarrando la barra de hierro y golpeando a su hermano.

"Todo lo que me importa es el poder."

"La familia es poder, Niklaus."

Klaus lanzó a Elijah unos pocos metros hacia atrás, donde cayó al suelo y se detuvo. Klaus respiró dejando la barra de hierro caer al suelo y caminó unos pasos hacia Elijah, que todavía estaba tirado en el suelo. "Estás más allá de lo patético, Elijah."

"Bueno, ¿quién es más patético?" Elijah le preguntó. "¿El que ve la esperanza de hacer a su familia entera, o el cobarde que sólo puede ver el mundo a través de su propio miedo?"

"No me he preocupado por nada durante siglos." Klaus se encogió de hombros. "¿Por qué demonios lo haces?"

"Porque te fallé." Elijah murmuró. "Porque la primera vez que nuestro padre te echó una mano, debería haberlo matado. Te hice una promesa: siempre, para siempre, familia sobre todo."

Klaus comenzó a reírse. Luego acercó su mano a su hermano. "Eres un tonto sentimental."

"Tal vez." Elijah tomó la mano de Klaus y se levantó. "Pero a pesar de todo, he durado mucho, ¿no?"

Elijah se alejó dejando a Klaus aun de pie, pensando en sus palabras.

* * *

Más tarde Klaus se acercó donde residía Marcel.

"Oye, hombre. ¿A dónde te fuiste?" este preguntó al momento de verlo.

"¿Quieres decir que tus secuaces todavía no están documentando todos mis movimientos?" Klaus frunció el ceño.

"Alguien te puso de humor." Marcel negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"Lo que puedes hacer es decirme qué es lo que tienes con las brujas." Klaus le pidió sabiendo que Marcel ocultaba algo.

Marcel sacudió la cabeza con fastidio. "Oh, ¿volvemos a eso?"

"Sí, hemos vuelto a eso."

"Sabes que te debo todo lo que tengo, pero me temo que tengo que trazar la línea en este caso." Marcel se puso de pie. "Ese es mi problema. Yo controlo a las brujas en mi pueblo. Vamos a dejarlo así..."

"¿Tu ciudad?" Klaus lo interrumpió con ironía.

"Eso es correcto." Marcel dijo sin broma alguna.

"Eso es gracioso, porque cuando me fui hace cien años, solo eras un pequeño y patético raspador que aún temblaba por los latigazos de los látigos de aquellos que te retendrían y ahora te miran. Maestro de tu dominio. Príncipe de la ciudad." La música se detuvo y la multitud los miró. "Me gustaría saber cómo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Celoso?" Marcel rio con suficiencia. "Oye, hombre, lo entiendo. Hace trescientos años, ayudaste a construir una colonia penal en un lugar atrasado para hacer algo. Lo empezaste, pero luego te fuiste. En realidad, huiste de ello. Lo vi. Mira alrededor. Los vampiros gobiernan esta ciudad ahora. No tenemos que vivir en las sombras como ratas. Los lugareños conocen su lugar. Miran hacia otro lado. Me deshice de los hombres lobo. Incluso encontré una forma de acabar con las brujas. La sangre nunca deja de fluir y la fiesta nunca termina. ¿Quieres pasar a través? ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? Genial. Lo mío es tuyo, pero es mío. Mi hogar, mi familia, mis reglas."

"¿Y si alguien rompe esas reglas?" Klaus preguntó.

"Morirán." Marcel no dudó con su respuesta. "La misericordia es para los débiles. Tú también me enseñaste eso. Y no soy el príncipe del barrio, amigo. ¡Soy el rey!" gritó tensamente. "¡Muéstrame algo de respeto!"

Klaus lo tomó todo por un momento, luego se desplazó hacia uno de los hombres de Marcel, mordiéndolo brutalmente en el cuello dejándolo caer después. "Tu amigo estará muerto el fin de semana, lo que significa que he roto una de tus reglas." habló con sangre goteando de sus labios. "Y sin embargo no me pueden matar. Yo soy inmortal. ¿Quién tiene el poder ahora, amigo?" se enfrentó a Marcel, que no dijo nada. Después de un momento, Klaus sonrió a la multitud y se giró marchándose del lugar.

Caminó por una calle desierta y se sentó en un banco sólo. Después de un minuto, Elijah llegó sentándose a su lado.

"¿Estás aquí para darme otra charla sobre las alegrías de la familia?" Klaus preguntó mirando alrededor.

Elijah se encogió de hombros. "He dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir."

Klaus asintió aun mirando alrededor. "Olvidé cuánto me gustaba esta ciudad."

"No lo olvidé." Elijah asintió mirando también. "Todos los siglos que hemos pasado juntos, y sin embargo, puedo contar con una mano el número de veces que nuestra familia ha sido verdaderamente feliz. Odiaba alejarme de aquí."

"Igual que yo." Klaus asintió de acuerdo.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que Elijah habló de nuevo. "¿Qué tienes en mente, hermano?"

"Por mil años, viví con miedo." Klaus comenzó en voz baja. "Siempre que me establecía mi padre me encontraba y me hacía correr. Me hizo sentir impotente. Y odie eso. Esta ciudad fue mi hogar una vez, y en mi ausencia, Marcel consiguió todo lo que siempre quise. Poder, lealtad y familia. Lo hice a mi imagen y él me superó. Quiero lo que él tiene. Quiero ser el rey."

"¿Y qué hay de nuestra hermana?" Elijah preguntó un poco incómodo por la respuesta que pudiera darle Klaus. "Ella regresó con nosotros por fin."

Klaus se quedó en silencio antes de hablar. "Todo rey necesita gente con poder a su lado." sonrió recordando la intensidad de los poderes que poseía su pequeña hermana.

"¿Entonces eso es todo lo que ella significa para ti?" Elijah preguntó no creyendo lo que escuchaba. "¿Un agarre por el poder?"

"¿Qué significa para ti?" Klaus le preguntó esa vez a Elijah al notar el reproche en su voz. "Casi no la conocemos."

"Tal vez." Elijah le respondió. "Aun así creo que esa chica y tú hija podrían enseñarte lo único que nunca creíste que tenías."

Klaus frunció el ceño. "¿Y qué es eso?"

"El amor incondicional de la familia." Elijah murmuró, sabiendo que su hermano siempre había sentido una conexión cercana con la bebé Elizabeth. No creía que ahora sería diferente.

Se miraron el uno al otro un tiempo, antes de que Klaus desviara la mirada primero. "Dile a Sophie Deveraux que tenemos un trato."

* * *

**CEMENTERIO**

Más tarde Elijah llegó al cementerio con Sophie. "Entonces, ¿cómo propones que esto funcione?"

"Tu hermano necesita consolidar su lugar en el mundo de Marcel." Sophie le explicó. "Su círculo interno, los caminantes diurnos... ahí es donde empezamos. Son sus amigos, su familia. Le pegaremos donde le duela."

En el barrio Francés de Nueva Orleans Klaus llegó a la casa de Marcel. Entró en una habitación donde el hombre que mordió se encontraba moribundo, rodeado de otros, incluido Marcel. Cuando Klaus entró en Marcel y Diego se levantaron a la defensiva. "Anoche tuve tiempo de dormir." él noto que Marcel le hizo señas a Diego para que no atacara. "No soy tu enemigo. Donde mi familia y yo fracasamos en esta ciudad... Marcel tuvo éxito." se acercó a una bandeja de bebidas y tomó un vaso. Mordió su mano y la sostuvo sangrando, sobre el vaso. "Mi sangre lo sanará, como si nunca hubiera sucedido."

Marcel asintió a Diego, quien tomó el vaso y se lo dio al moribundo. Klaus continuó hablando con Marcel. "The Quarter es tu hogar, pero me gustaría quedarme un tiempo, si aún soy bienvenido."

Una amplia sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Marcel, y él colocó sus manos sobre el cuello de Klaus, riendo entre dientes.

Más tarde, afuera, Klaus observaba un pequeño desfile de personas bailando y actuando en una calle. Sacó su teléfono y marcó un número. Dejando un mensaje. "Caroline. Estoy en uno de mis lugares favoritos del mundo, rodeado de comida, música, arte, cultura, y todo en lo que puedo pensar es cuánto quiero mostrarte. Tal vez algún día me dejes."

Colgó, sonriendo mientras guardaba su teléfono y continuó su camino por la calle.

* * *

Elijah llevó a Elizabeth a una enorme casa blanca. Ella miró la mansión sin evitar sentirse fuera de lugar. "Esto es una locura." murmuró quedamente. No sabía si podría seguir en esa ciudad. No podría vivir con Klaus y Elijah en el mismo lugar. Definitivamente no iba a poder con todo.

"Puedes escoger una habitación para que sea limpiada antes de que la noche caiga." Elijah la sobresalto mientras se acercaba al portaequipajes sacando su maleta.

Elizabeth sólo asintió antes de entrar en la mansión. Exploró la casa, buscando una habitación vacía. Y entró dentro de una mirando los objetos dentro de ella.

"¿Estás bien?" Elijah preguntó al haberla seguido.

"Si, sólo investigaba el lugar." Elizabeth dijo. "Parece que este lugar no ha sido tocado en años."

"Sí, debería servir para nuestros propósitos." dijo Elijah. "Es un santuario para nuestro asunto en el barrio. En este momento, eres la persona más importante de ésta familia." al ver que su hermana hizo una mueca frunció el ceño. "¿Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth se obligó a mirar hacia Elijah. "¿Sí?"

"¿Cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto?" Elijah preguntó. "Lo sé, he estado en todas partes desde que descubriste que estas vinculada a una bruja, y no has tenido una oportunidad real de hablar con alguien sobre eso."

"Bueno, he pasado por peores cosas." Elizabeth respondió desviando su mirada. "He muerto tres veces, he sido perseguida más veces de las que podre contar jamás. He sido un ancla a un lado que fue destruido. Luego estuve obligada por dos años a vivir como humana... Destruí el infierno matando al demonio junto con él..." se interrumpió al ver la expresión asombrada de Elijah por todo lo que había pasado en su vida. "En fin, no creo que esto sea peor que todo aquello."

"Eres fuerte, Elizabeth." Elijah murmuró. "Y aunque no lo creas, puedes contar conmigo cuando digo que siempre te protegeré. Tienes mi palabra sobre eso."

"Sabes que esto es una locura, ¿no? Y no sé si quiera ser parte de esto." Elizabeth dijo mirando alrededor de la habitación. "Además, no sabemos si esto de la familia feliz dure."

"Voy a asegurarme de que dure." Elijah aseguró enseguida. "Siempre, y para siempre... La familia ante todo."

"Eso suena muy bonito, pero si soy sincera no sé hasta cuando aguantaremos estar el uno con el otro sin matarnos." Elizabeth susurró con inseguridad.

"Estoy seguro que no será hasta hoy." Elijah aseguró una vez más.

"Ya veremos." Elizabeth asintió antes de alejarse para seguir explorando la habitación un poco más.

Abajo Elijah se encontró con Klaus que entraba en ese momento.

"Y el noble Elijah siempre cumple su palabra." Klaus dijo habiendo escuchado la conversación de sus dos hermanos.

Elijah rodó los ojos. "¿Está hecho?"

"De hecho, sí." Klaus asintió. "Tu trato deshonesto funcionó bastante bien. Marcel estaba muy feliz de aceptar mi sangre incluso cuando aceptaba mis sinceras disculpas. Su hombre, Thierry, aún vive y sigo siendo un invitado bienvenido en el Barrio Francés. Mi única preocupación ahora es este aquelarre de impúdicas brujas."

"Yo creo que son honorables." Elijah contradijo. "Ellas dejaron ir a Elizabeth. Aunque, no han sido enteramente próximas. Marcel obviamente tiene algo que ellas necesitan. Ellas no lo quieren muerto. Debe haber una razón para eso."

* * *

**LA MANSIÓN**

Elijah y Klaus estaban hablando tranquilamente.

"Además del arma secreta que usa para controlar a las brujas, Marcel ha reunido un pequeño ejército de vampiros." Elijah explicaba. "Trabajando juntos, podemos destruirlos desde el interior."

"¿Y qué de Rebekah?" Klaus preguntó por su hermana. "¿Ha dejado de hacer pucheros el tiempo suficiente para unirse a la diversión?"

Elijah sacudió la cabeza. "Ella ha dejado su desinterés bastante claro."

"¿Demasiadas veces daggered y empujó en una caja, me imagino?" Klaus preguntó con ironía. "O tal vez ella no comparte tu inquebrantable creencia de que puedo ser salvo."

"Rebekah puede sorprendernos todavía." Elijah se encoge de hombros. "Después de todo, todos juramos el mismo voto."

"Espero que se quede lejos." Klaus murmura. "Porque en mi deseo de recuperar esta ciudad, de robarle a Marcel lo que él más aprecia, me he dado cuenta de una vulnerabilidad masiva. Una debilidad que Marcel pudo explotar."

Elijah frunce el ceño. "¿Y qué es eso?"

"Tú." Klaus respondió antes de clavar una daga en el pecho de Elijah haciéndolo gemir. "Perdóname, hermano mío. No hay poder en el amor. La misericordia te hace débil. La familia te hace débil. Si voy a ganar esta guerra, tengo que hacerlo solo."


	3. Capítulo 2: Casa del hijo naciente

**Capítulo 2: "Casa del hijo naciente."**

* * *

La primera pista de Elizabeth que ya no estaba sola en la enorme mansión de estilo colonial fue el sonido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose y cerrándose con un fuerte chasquido. Sabía que era un vampiro porque no podía escuchar su corazón. Se puso tensa enseguida preparándose para defenderse del intruso.

"¿Elizabeth?" Una familiar voz femenina la detuvo en seco cuando se acercó al final de la escalera.

"¿Rebekah?" Elizabeth frunció el ceño mirando a la Original frente a ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Bueno, hola a ti también." Rebekah sonrió levemente a su hermana, mientras se acercaba. "Elijah no contesta su teléfono. Estoy preocupada. ¿Sabes dónde está?"

"La última vez que lo vi fue cuando llegué aquí hace tres días. A la mañana siguiente, Klaus me dijo que había renunciado." Elizabeth respondió. "No creía que Elijah fuera del tipo que rompía las promesas. Supongo que eso es lo que obtengo por confiar en uno de ellos."

"Elijah no es un vampiro cualquiera, y no rompe las promesas. Lo que significa que Niklaus ha hecho algo malvado y parecido a Klaus." Rebekah habló con los dientes apretados. Se giró comenzando a caminar más adentro de la casa, gritando mientras doblaba una esquina y se dirigía a la sala de estar. "Klaus, aparece y cuéntame lo que has hecho con nuestro hermano, ¡tú narcisista, traicionero!"

"Ya es suficiente con todos los gritos." dijo Klaus mientras abría un par de puertas dobles, entrando.

El aire alrededor de ellos tres de repente se volvió tan espeso que probablemente podrían cortarlo con una espada. "Hermanita." dijo Klaus mientras caminaba hacia Rebekah. "Debería haberlo sabido. ¿Supongo que los seis vampiros muertos fueron tuyos?"

"Fueron muy groseros. Intenté victimizar a una niña pobre e inocente que estaba tratando de encontrar el camino hacia el barrio." Rebekah colocó su pelo sobre su hombro. "Lo siento, ¿eran amigos tuyos?" Antes de que Klaus pudiera responder, ella continuó. "Así es, no tienes amigos."

"Tengo amigos. Tengo a Marcel, lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?" Klaus preguntó, y Rebekah bajó un poco, luciendo incómoda, pero también bastante enojada. "Sí, por supuesto que sí. Se imagina a sí mismo como el Rey del Barrio ahora y tiene reglas sobre matar vampiros. Será divertido ver qué tipo de castigo te ofrece."

"No me importa ni Marcel ni sus reglas." Rebekah dijo cruzando los brazos. "Elijah siempre cumple sus tratos. ¿Qué le hiciste?"

A Elizabeth no le sorprendió que Klaus pudiera haberle hecho algo a Elijah.

"Quizás esté de vacaciones." Klaus sonrió, extendiendo sus brazos señalando el techo. "O tomó una larga siesta de otoño arriba." Rebekah miró alrededor de la sala con incertidumbre. "Bueno, sigue, echa un vistazo. Recuerdas esta casa tan bien como yo."

"Recuerdo todo." dijo Rebekah mientras se movía más adentro de la casa. Klaus se levantó siguiéndola.

Antes de que Elizabeth decidiera regresar a su habitación, Rebekah regresó a la habitación delantera. "Elizabeth, voy a buscar esta casa pulgada por pulgada hasta que descubra lo que nuestro malvado hermano ha hecho con nuestro buen hermano, y tú vas a ayudarme."

Rebekah hizo un gesto a Elizabeth para que la siguiera y se dirigió hacia una escalera de caracol sinuosa ubicada en la sala principal que conducía debajo de la base de la mansión a una bodega infestada de mazorca cubierta de piedra. "El gobernador que construyó esta casa tenía muchas habitaciones secretas. Te mostraré su favorita."

El rayo de la linterna en la mano de Rebekah aterrizó en un ataúd cubierto de polvo. "Klaus estacó a Elijah, ¿no?" Elizabeth murmuró. "¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué iba a hacerle eso?"

"¿Por qué nuestro hermano hace algo malo? Porque él tiene ganas." Rebekah miró brevemente a los ojos de Elizabeth antes de adentrarse en el sótano. "Klaus siempre trata de encontrar formas de torturarnos. Tiene un juego de dagas místicas. Uno en el corazón nos envía a un profundo sueño. Siempre se sale con la suya hasta que decide sacar la daga. Eso debe ser lo que le hizo a Elijah."

Elizabeth no pudo evitar sentirse mal por suponer que Elijah simplemente se había desentendido de ella.

Rebekah encendió la luz en uno de los cofres, y suspiró. "Este es mío. Le gusta mantenerlos en espera cuando uno de los miembros de su familia lo decepciona. El de Elijah no está aquí. Debe haberlo escondido en otra parte." dijo la rubia antes de mirar a su hermana de nuevo. "Deberías haber corrido el minuto en que Elijah desapareció."

"Ese era mi plan Rebekah." Elizabeth dijo en tono seco sin dejar de mirar los ataúdes con incomodidad. "Estaba lista para desaparecer por completo sin dejar huella. Pero las brujas hicieron un hechizo uniéndome a una de ellas, para que si trato de salir de Nueva Orleans, me mataran. Así que estoy atrapada aquí por el momento."

"Genial. Ahora tengo que lidiar con algunas brujas." se burló Rebekah. "Una vez que me ocupe de ellas y te libere de su maleficio, me voy tan pronto como encuentre a Elijah. Si eres inteligente, vendrás con nosotros."

Elizabeth se quedó dónde estaba en el sótano mirando a Rebekah subir por la escalera de caracol. Iba a seguirla cuando un trozo de tela que sobresalía del ataúd de Rebekah llamó su atención. Curiosa, empujó el ataúd hacia un lado descubriendo que el trozo de tela era en realidad un bulto con algo envuelto en un costado. Se inclinó y recogió el bulto, palmeándolo con cuidado mientras desataba el hilo de tela y lo envolvía. Cuando retiró la tela y vio lo que había dentro, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa. Rápidamente volvió a poner la tela en su lugar y corrió escaleras arriba con su descubrimiento. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación y guardó el paquete de tela en su bolso para mantenerlo a salvo. Se lo mostraría a Rebekah más tarde.

Enseguida agarró un bolso y rápidamente bajó las escaleras, decidiendo que algo de aire fresco era exactamente lo que necesitaba para terminar de pensar. Mientras caminaba por la entrada circular hacia la puerta, dejando escapar un profundo suspiro. Una ligera y agradable brisa flotaba en el aire que la mantenía cómoda mientras avanzaba por la calle. Ella no tenía la intención de ir muy lejos, solo unas pocas cuadras.

Unos minutos más tarde mientras seguía caminando, se detuvo frente a las ventanas de una tienda vudú. Las pantallas de la ventana la hicieron pensar instantáneamente en Bonnie.

"Lo siento, estamos cerrados." sonrió el dueño disculpándose con Elizabeth.

"Está bien." Elizabeth levantó una mano. "Solo estaba mirando... y admirando. Tengo una amiga a quien le encantaría esta tienda."

"Deberías traerla."

"Ella vive en un estado diferente, de lo contrario lo haría." Elizabeth dijo con pesar en su voz.

"Oh, lo siento. Bueno, si estás interesada en encontrar un regalo para ella, ¿por qué no vuelves mañana? Abrimos a las 8. Estaría más que feliz de ayudarte entonces. Soy Katie." la comerciante de pelo negro y de piel oscura le tendió la mano.

Elizabeth colocó su mano en la de Katie, sacudiéndola. "Elizabeth. Gracias. Veré si puedo volver aquí."

Katie miró a Elizabeth en silencio durante un largo momento mientras se estrechaban las manos antes de liberar su agarre y dejar caer su mano a su lado. "Espero verte mañana. Que tengas una buena noche."

"Tú también." Elizabeth asintió amigablemente antes de continuar su camino por la calle. De espaldas a Katie, no se dio cuenta de que el tendero sacaba su teléfono para hacer una llamada mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Elizabeth.

Más tarde Elizabeth encontró un banco donde sentarse dejando escapar un profundo suspiro.

"Oye, te conozco." una voz amable y ligera la sacó de su estado de felicidad. Al abrir los ojos, Elizabeth encontró el rostro de una rubia familiar que le sonreía. "Eres Elizabeth, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Tú... eres la cantinera de Rousseau. Camille..." sonrió Elizabeth.

"Así es. Todavía estás en la ciudad. ¿Eso significa que te quedaras?"

"Solo por un tiempo." Elizabeth respondió.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Cami se sentó en el banco junto a Elizabeth. "Quiero decir, si está bien que haya preguntado".

"Está bien." Elizabeth dijo restándole importancia. "Solo tengo asuntos que resolver y después podre irme."

"Escucha." Cami se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. "No sé qué tipo de sistema de apoyo tienes en casa, pero si alguna vez necesitas a alguien con quien hablar, por favor, llámame. Por lo que he escuchado vives solo con tus hermanos. Y el ser una adolescente, tal vez te sea más fácil hablar con alguien que no te conoce tan bien como opuesto a hablar con un miembro de la familia."

"Gracias, Cami." Elizabeth le dio una sonrisa genuina. "Eso significa mucho para mí. Eres como... la primera amiga real que he hecho desde que estoy aquí."

"No lo menciones. Oye, ¿puedo ver tu teléfono?" Cami tendió su mano. Elizabeth sacó su teléfono celular de su bolso dándoselo a la camarera rubia. Cami rápidamente tocó la pantalla y agrega su número de teléfono a la lista de contacto. "Ahora tienes mi número. Llámame a cualquier hora, de día o de noche."

"Lo recordaré. Lo mismo aplica para ti." Elizabeth dijo marcando rápidamente el número que Cami le había dado para que Cami tuviera su número de teléfono también. Se levantaron y se abrazaron antes de ir por caminos separados.

Elizabeth empezó a caminar a paso rápido por la calle en dirección a la mansión. El sol se estaba poniendo y ella quería regresar antes de que se desplomara por completo. Las calles carecían de gente ya que las tiendas se habían cerrado por la noche. Ella mantuvo un apretado agarre en las correas de su bolso mientras caminaba. De la nada sintió que estaba siendo observada. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie en ninguna parte. Dejando escapar un suspiro se volteó hacia el sendero que tenía delante echándose hacia atrás cuando se encuentra cara a cara con un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello castaño. Sus rasgos más definitorios fueron sus iris rojos sangre y venas negras que aparecieron debajo de sus ojos, y sus colmillos de vampiro muy visibles.

"Eres el vampiro bajo la protección de los Mikaelson." habló el hombre en voz baja. "Marcel querrá conocerte."

Por instinto Elizabeth se dio la vuelta con la intención de correr a velocidad vampiro, pero no pudo dar ni un sólo paso porque había dos vampiros más bloqueando su camino. El vampiro de cabello castaño parado detrás de ella la agarró del brazo tirando de ella hacia atrás.

"Si quieres vivir." le susurró al oído. "No vas a correr."

Antes de que Elizabeth dijera o hiciera algo, alguien rompió el cuello de uno de los dos vampiros que ahora estaba enfrentando, sacando el corazón del otro vampiro, enviándolos a ambos al suelo en un montón.

"Esa no es manera de tratar a una dama." Rebekah miró a los dos vampiros inmovilizados mientras arrojaba el corazón ensangrentado que sostenía en su mano a la acera junto a ellos. "Odio los malos modales."

"Gracias." Elizabeth exhaló lentamente aliviada.

"De nada." Rebekah asintió con la cabeza. Antes de sacar su teléfono llamando a Klaus para notificarle sobre lo sucedido. La llamada duró menos de un minuto. "Está en camino con el auto. Te advierto, ahora está de muy mal humor."

"Eso no es nuevo en él." murmuró Elizabeth en voz baja.

Klaus llegó cinco minutos después y sin palabras ayudó a Rebekah a colocar los cuerpos de los tres vampiros en la parte trasera del SUV negro. El corto viaje de vuelta a la mansión fue silencioso.

* * *

Más tarde Klaus arrojaba los cuerpos sobre una pila de madera, mientras planeaba quemar los cuerpos.

Rebekah estaba parada frente a Elizabeth protectoramente mientras Klaus se volvía hacia ellas. "Es por eso que te dije que nunca salgas de la casa. Los lobos y las brujas están prohibidos en el barrio. Tenía un plan, y tu pequeño paseo nocturno lo puso todo en riesgo."

"No soy un lobo y no hice nada malo al ingresar al Barrio." Elizabeth replicó cruzando los brazos.

"Pero eres un híbrido." señaló Klaus mirándola. "Tu sangre huele diferente a la de cualquier lobo o bruja."

Uno de los vampiros, comenzó a despertarse. Rebekah se dio cuenta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la calzada, pero Klaus gruñó "¡Déjalo!" Rebekah enseguida retrocedió. "Ya has hecho suficiente, ¿no crees? Dejaste un rastro de cadáveres como mapa de ruta a mi casa."

"Si no hubiera escuchado a esos vampiros alardear acerca de una chica vampiro que usarían contra los Mikaelson, todos estarían jodidos." dijo Rebekah. "Y no me des por la mierda de tener un plan. Has tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para ejecutar un plan, ¡y nadie te ha visto hacer una maldita cosa! ¡Elijah hizo un trato para proteger a nuestra hermana, por lo que podría salvarte de tu yo egoísta y podrido! Obviamente, no te importa un comino Elizabeth, o Elijah, porque ¿qué has hecho para honrarlo?"

"He hecho todo." gruñó Klaus. "Déjame explicártelo, ¿sí? Desde el día en que llegué, Marcel no ha confiado en mí. Desde el primer día, hizo que sus vampiros ingirieran verbena tóxica, lo cual, como sabes, hermanita, los protege de mi control mental. Necesitaba un espía. Alguien dentro de mí que Marcel nunca sospecharía. Así que creé un día cero y llegué primero."

"Marcel acababa de perder seis vampiros, gracias a tu pequeña juerga de asesinatos..." continuó, señalando a Rebekah. "Y necesitaba nuevos reclutas. Por eso me aseguré que el nuevo no bebiera ni una gota de verbena para hacer lo que yo le pidiera. Pero todos sabemos que a un hombre se llega mediante el corazón. Por eso encargue de que la mecerá, Camille, le dé una oportunidad y me dé un informe de todo lo que hace." enseguida agarrar al vampiro aún vivo y arrastrarlo hasta dentro de la casa. "A este le quitaré toda la verbena, y le haré creer que sus amigos hallaron la religión y fueron a Utah, así puede explicarle a Marcel porque perdió tres vampiros más hoy."

Rebekah se reunió con Elizabeth y juntas se arrastraron detrás de Klaus mientras abría la puerta principal y arrastraba al vampiro dentro de la mansión donde lo dejó caer tan pronto como cruzó el umbral. Se detuvieron justo en el umbral mientras Klaus se volvía para mirarlas de nuevo. "¿Alguien tiene más preguntas?" Sostuvo sus brazos para indicar que todavía estaba abierto a responder cualquier otra cosa que quisieran saber. Pero ninguna tenía nada más que agregar en ese momento tampoco. "¿No? Bien. Porque tengo una pregunta. Elizabeth, ¿qué estabas haciendo en el maldito barrio tu sola en primer lugar?"

Elizabeth levantó lentamente los ojos para mirar a los suyos. Se negó a tenerle miedo a Klaus. "Solo quería dar un paseo y tomar un poco de aire fresco, aclarar mi cabeza. Estaba empezando a ponerme loca por estar atrapada dentro de este enorme lugar. No soy un lobo, así que no esperaba que esto sucediera." Ella se detuvo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho mientras comenzaba a fulminarlo con la mirada. "¡No es como si me dieras un mapa sangriento de Nueva Orleans, de hecho, básicamente me hiciste prisionera en esta estúpida casa! ¡Y no negaré que tenía el pensamiento de irme de esta ciudad arriesgándome con el hechizo de enlace que pusieron en mí por tu culpa!"

A lo largo de su pequeña diatriba, podría decir que Klaus se enojó. Un poco más en cada cosa que dijo. Y cuando llegó a la parte en la que dijo que el hechizo de enlace era su culpa. Por un segundo, pareció que sus palabras fueron una bofetada para él, pero ese segundo pasó incluso más rápido de lo que podría haber imaginado, y él la agarró por el cuello tirándola contra la pared.

Elizabeth gruño ante el impacto en su cabeza. Pero se negó a mirarlo con miedo. Mientras Klaus le quitaba el aire, lo miró directamente a los ojos, negándose a darle lo que quería.

"¡Klaus!" Rebekah gritó al ver la furia en sus ojos. "¡Klaus! ¡Suéltala!"

Elizabeth estaba enojada con Klaus, y su enojo se amplificó llegando a un punto de ebullición, y todo lo que pudo hacer fue concentrar esa ira en él. Su piel comenzó a tener una sensación de hormigueo, reflejando su magia. Los ojos de Klaus comenzaron a temblar, luchando contra el pequeño aneurisma en su cabeza. Empezó a hacer una leve mueca, y finalmente soltó la garganta de Elizabeth, gimiendo de dolor mientras se agarraba a su cabeza. Tan pronto como la soltó, ella cayó al suelo. Al mismo tiempo que dejaba de darle un aneurisma.

"No vuelvas a tocarme." Elizabeth le dijo levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Rebekah.

Aturdido y abrumado por la culpa, Klaus se sentó lentamente en el borde exterior del rellano de la escalera reclinándose contra la barandilla de madera. Miró fijamente al suelo mientras Rebekah se acercó tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado. "Por favor, Klaus. Tu redención, era lo único que Elijah quería. Aún pensaba que eras capaz de redención. No lo traiciones así. Dinos dónde está."

"Le entregué Elijah a Marcel." dijo débilmente Klaus.

Rebekah giró su cabeza en dirección a Klaus. "¿Qué?"

"Marcel estaba nervioso. Ya es bastante malo que un original regresara a la ciudad, pero ¿tres?..." Klaus se interrumpió. "Sus hombres estaban inquietos." continuó. "Quería que Elijah se fuera, así que le di una ofrenda de paz."

"¿Has intercambiado a nuestro hermano?" Rebekah irrumpió.

"Traicionaste a Elijah." Elizabeth susurró con tono acusador.

"Tengo un plan." insistió Klaus. "Ganar la confianza de Marcel. Desmantelar su imperio, honrar el deseo de Elijah de proteger a Elizabeth. Estoy ejecutando ese plan de la única manera que sé cómo hacerlo. Si no te gusta, ahí está la puerta. Mira si me importa." Y con eso, se levantó saliendo de la casa.

Elizabeth necesitaba un respiro, así que evitó la mirada de Rebekah mientras se dirigía al baño. Se echó un poco de agua fría en la cara, como si eso la despertara de esa extraña realidad que estaba viviendo. También todavía tenía la sensación de hormigueo sobre ella, así que esperaba lavarlo.

Pero no. Todo lo que hizo fue refrescarse la cara. Así que se secó la cara con una toalla, subiendo a su habitación, agarró lo que estaba buscando y volvió a la sala principal para enfrentar a Rebekah.

Sin embargo, ella no estaba allí. Revisó el patio delantero, ella no estaba allí, pero cuando llegó al porche trasero, la vio sentada en una de las sillas. Cautelosamente, se dirigió hacia ella sentando en la silla junto a ella.

Estuvieron en silencio por un segundo antes de que Rebekah comenzara a negar con la cabeza. "Increíble. Incluso cuando está enojado contigo, tienes tanto poder sobre él."

"Eso es lo que he oído." Elizabeth le dijo, pensando en lo que Elijah le había dicho. "No creo que tenga mucho control sobre él... Hace segundos quería matarme."

"Pero lo haces." dijo Rebekah, volviendo la cabeza en la dirección de Elizabeth. "Niklaus ha hecho muchas cosas malas en sus mil años. Ha hecho tantas cosas sin sentir remordimiento, y no ha permitido que nadie lo controle. Y entonces llegó el día en que supimos que nuestra pequeña hermana estaba viva." Elizabeth levantó la cabeza encontrándose con la mirada de Rebekah. "Has cambiado a Nik de muchas maneras, formas en las que ni siquiera pensé que era posible que él cambiara. Y todo en el corto lapso de tiempo que se enteró de ti."

"No lo entiendo." Elizabeth negó con la cabeza. "Hablas tan bien de él, pero parece que lo odias con una pasión intensa."

"Supongo que cuando pasas mil años con alguien, decidir dejarlo es como perder una parte de ti mismo." Rebekah dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero a veces el odio es tan... tan poderoso. Emil no fue el único novio mío que Klaus mató. Lo hice una y otra vez, y cada vez que encontré a alguien de quien preocuparme. Simplemente siguió haciéndolo hasta que, finalmente, dejé de enamorarme. Dijo que me estaba protegiendo de mis errores, que nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermanita. Hasta que un día, alguien lo fue."

"Déjame preguntarte esto. Si sabemos que Marcel tiene a Elijah, ¿qué nos impide seguir yendo a por él en este momento?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"No sé tú, pero sé que si cruzo a mi hermano, todavía hay un ataúd abajo con mi nombre." Rebekah respondió en tono seco.

Elizabeth enseguida recordó lo que le traía a Rebekah. Extendió la mano desenvolviendo la tela para mostrarle a Rebekah las dos dagas que le había quitado a Klaus. "Los encontré debajo de tu ataúd, al día siguiente de tu regreso a la ciudad. Nadie estaba en casa, así que lo hice en secreto."

Rebekah le dio una sonrisa mientras continuaba. "No creo que Klaus tenga control sobre ti. Y muchas veces me han dicho que soy la única persona que Klaus no tocará. Así que aquí tienes." ella se los tendió a la rubia. "Si se entera, me ocuparé de las repercusiones."

Rebekah tomó las dos dagas, con un par de lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Entonces, ahora no hay nada que me impida obtener a Elijah de vuelta."

"No, no hay." Elizabeth dijo.

Los labios de Rebekah se curvaron hacia arriba en una sonrisa maliciosa. "Gracias, Elizabeth."

"De nada." sonrió Elizabeth. Rebekah sin previo aviso se levantó abrazando a Elizabeth antes de alejarse para poner las dagas en un lugar seguro antes de tomar el rescate de Elijah en sus propias manos.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON **

Era de mañana; Klaus estaba en la habitación de Elizabeth mientras ella todavía estaba durmiendo. Él la observó dormir por un tiempo, como hacía casi siempre desde que ella había estado en la mansión. Claramente sin que ella lo supiera. Siempre se iba antes de que despertara. Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un quejido de Elizabeth, que empezó a sacudirse de un lado a otro en la cama. Claramente estaba en una pesadilla.

* * *

** *****Pesadilla de Elizabeth*********

_Elizabeth caminaba por la calle principal para salir de Mystic Falls, aún eran las 2:30 am. Y el cielo tronaba, amenazando con llover. No había carros en la carretera, tan sólo estaba ella._

_"¿Te vas sin despedirte?" Era la voz de Damon, Elizabeth se tensó rápidamente. No podía hablar así que escuchó como el suspiró. "Dijiste que no ibas a lastimarme y es lo primero que estás haciendo."_

_"Damon." susurró ella suavemente aun sin voltear. Pudo sentir como el daba un paso adelante._

_"Te dije como me sentía y solo quieres huir." Damon soltó un bufido molesto. "La vez que iba a desecarme me reclamaste porque estaba huyendo de las responsabilidades, y tú estás haciendo lo mismo... Nunca pensé en ti como una cobarde pero ahora..."_

_"¡Ya basta!" Elizabeth lo cortó volteándose a encararlo, pero saltó de la impresión cuando lo vio cerca de ella, a solo cinco pasos. "¿Qué quieres que te diga?"_

_"Quiero que me digas porque huyes Elizabeth..." Damon pidió con enojo._

_"No estoy huyendo..." susurró ella._

_"¡Si lo estas!" Él levantó la voz. "¡Lo estas!"_

_Elizabeth se quedó mirando a Damon que esperó que dijera algo, pero ella no quería hablar, su decisión de irse sin decir nada, era para evitar ese enfrentamiento._

_"No estoy huyendo Damon." dijo ella con toda la calma que pudo acumular. "Es solo que mi tiempo aquí en Mystic Falls terminó."_

_"No pongas esa escusa Elizabeth." susurró Damon cerrando los ojos con fuerza antes de mirarla de nuevo. _

_"No, es una excusa Damon, solo mi tiempo termino aquí." dijo ella tratando de sostener su mirada. "Y ya es tiempo de que me vaya."_

_"¿Y nosotros?" Damon preguntó tan bajo que si Elizabeth no fuera vampiro no lo habría oído. "¿Qué pasó con todos esos recuerdos?" cada pregunta que hacía era como si se le clavara una estaca en él, corazón a Elizabeth. "Después de casi haberme borrado todo mis recuerdos una vez más, ¿ahora quieres irte sin hablar conmigo de eso?"_

_"No hay nada que decir Damon" Elizabeth dijo bajando la mirada al suelo. "Solo son eso, recuerdos."_

_"Solo recuerdos." dijo Damon riendo con cierto sarcasmo. "Puede que para ti lo sean, pero para mí son mucho más que eso." su mirada se tornó, un poco fría. "Son parte de mí, esa parte que sin mi permiso querías quitarme como aquella vez."_

_"Ya te explique por qué lo hice." Elizabeth dijo empezando a enojarse. "Mi vida era un completo desastre, con Klaus detrás de mí, todo el sufrimiento caería en ti y en mí como un balde de agua fría."_

_"Pero eran mis recuerdos." Damon dijo entre dientes. "Debiste haberme dicho la verdad cuando nos volvimos a ver. Era un momento de mi vida que no recordaba, y era mío. Me hubiera gustado juzgar la verdad por mí mismo."_

_"Creí que ya habías entendido." Elizabeth dijo negando con la cabeza. "Pero veo que no lo has hecho, como tampoco me has perdonado."_

_Damon se quedó en silencio largo rato. "Tienes razón, no puedo entenderte, ni perdonarte. Menos cuando intentaste obligarme de nuevo sin mi permiso."_

_Elizabeth se quedó en silencio mirándolo antes de desviar la mirada al suelo. "Por eso y por muchas razones más no podemos intentar nada Damon. Hay muchas cosas que nos separan." Se interrumpió para respirar profundo mientras sentía como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas. "Tengo que enfrentar la realidad y dejarte ir. Así que me iré."_

_"¿Qué?" Damon preguntó antes de acercarse agarrándola de ambos brazos con fuerza. "No. No te iras." _

_"No es una pregunta, Damon." Elizabeth hizo una pausa, mientras Damon la miraba incrédulo. "Te digo que me voy. Es lo mejor..."_

_"No puedes irte." Damon la interrumpió sujetando las manos de Elizabeth. "No puedes dejarme."_

_"Damon, por favor, no." Elizabeth le pidió, mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos aferradas. "No me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es."_

_"No entiendo." Damon dijo mirando a Elizabeth fijamente. "¿Por qué me vas a dejar? No hagas esto. Haremos algo, juntos. Recuperaremos nuestras vidas como hace años cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, pero por favor no me dejes otra vez."_

_"Damon..." Elizabeth gimió tratando de aguantar las lágrimas._

* * *

En la realidad Klaus frunció el ceño al escuchar un nombre que Elizabeth pronunció.

"Damon..." murmuró ella haciendo una mueca dolorosa.

Klaus apretó sus manos con enojo, dándose cuenta que su hermana aún sufría por aquel vampiro llamado Damon Salvatore.

"Damon..." gimió ella de nuevo ahora en forma de sollozo mientras algunas lágrimas salieron de las esquinas de sus ojos.

* * *

** *****Pesadilla de Elizabeth*********

_"Te amo." Damon la interrumpió. "Ahora estoy seguro, cien por ciento seguro." Hizo una pausa, mientras Elizabeth lo miraba desconcertada. "Elena me beso de nuevo."_

_"¿Y?" Elizabeth le preguntó, sintiendo como se le cortaba la respiración. "¿Qué sentiste?"_

_"Nada. No como antes." Damon contestó. "Te amo a ti. No a Katherine, no a Elena, a nadie más, solo a ti." El hizo una pausa en la que sujeta el rostro de ella entre sus manos mirándola a los ojos. "Te amo, Elizabeth."_

_Elizabeth no lo pensó mucho así que se aferró a él besándolo, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Su cabeza era un desastre. No sabía que pensar. Damon te ama. Dijo la voz mental. Pero también ama a Elena. Le recordó._

_Una parte de ella, la parte que amaba a Damon; deseaba quedarse y no preocuparse por más nada, que no fuera únicamente estar con él. Ser feliz a su lado, amándolo. Pero la otra, el resto de ella, le decía que no estaba bien quedarse en Mystic Falls siendo feliz, mientras Damon aun sentía algo por Elena y ella por él. Al cabo de unos segundos Damon y ella se separaron, pero continuaron abrazados. _

_"Yo también te amo Damon. Pero aun así tengo que irme." le susurro ella en su oído. Enseguida en la sujetó de los hombros separándola él para mirarla con incredulidad. Elizabeth respiró hondo antes de seguir. "No puedo aceptar estar contigo cuando aún sientes algo por Elena. Tengo que hacer lo que es mejor para ti."_

_"No, Elizabeth..." Damon le pidió alejándose pero ella lo detuvo._

_"Estas confundido Damon." Elizabeth respondió. "Sobre lo que sientes por mí y por Elena. Por eso me voy, para ayudarte a decidirte. Por favor entiende."_

_"Elizabeth por favor. Te lo estoy suplicando." Damon le pidió presionándola más contra él como si temiera que se fuera. "Te necesito."_

_"Estarás bien." Elizabeth sonrió levemente. "Además, no hables como si no me fueras a ver más. Volveré algún día." _

_"Eso es lo que temo." Damon dijo en voz baja. "Que no vuelvas. Y que tus sentimientos cambien, cuando te dignes a volver."_

_"He estado enamorada de ti desde que te conocí Damon." Elizabeth afirmó pasando una de sus manos por la mejilla de él. "No creo que deje de sentir algo hacia ti después de tanto tiempo."_

_"No te dejaré ir." Damon se negó después de haber estado en silencio por unos minutos._

_"Damon..." Elizabeth sacudió la cabeza pero él la interrumpió._

_"¡¿Qué?!" gritó mientras se separaba de ella y comenzaba a dar vueltas completamente alterado. "¿Es muy difícil entender que te necesito? Si te vas... no quedará nada, absolutamente nada de mí. Si me dejas tal vez, simplemente vuelva a asesinar a cualquier persona que se pase por mi camino cuando este irritado. Tú me haces una mejor persona, y me gusta quien soy cuando estoy contigo; porque simplemente puedo ser yo. Y si ese yo se sale de control, tu estas ahí, sujetándome, no dejándome caer. Has salvado mi vida. Toda mi vida." Damon hizo una pausa antes de seguir. "He sido lastimado, tantas veces, que no creí que volviera a sentir esto que siento cuando te miro, cuando estas entre mis brazos. Lo que siento por Elena no se compara con lo que siento hacia ti." se acerca a Elizabeth sujetando su rostro entre sus manos. "Te amo. ¿No es eso suficiente para ti?"_

_El aliento de Elizabeth y el de Damon se mezclaron. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente mientras se miraban a los ojos. _

_"Es todo lo que necesito." Elizabeth susurró. "Siempre necesite esto."_

_"Entonces quédate conmigo." Damon le pidió de nuevo._

_Elizabeth negó con la cabeza, pero antes de que Damon dijera algo ella lo sujetó del cuello y lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Todos sus sentimientos de años estaban vertidos en ese beso. Ese beso provenía del alma. Era como si, en vez de ser sus labios los que se fundían en un beso, sus almas se fundieran en un abrazo. Era tan puro. Ella no fue consiente sobre el tiempo que transcurrió mientras se besaban, simplemente estaba maravillada. Pero nada parecía poder quitar de su mente, la visión de Elena besando a Damon, riendo con Damon. Amando a Damon. Entonces le dio a Damon un pequeño beso en los labios, igual o más puro que el anterior y acto seguido se separó de él, con los ojos humedecidos. "Lo siento, Damon." susurró y tras dar media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la frontera de Mystic Falls. _

_Damon se quedó de pie observándola en silencio, también con los ojos húmedos. No dijo nada, no hasta que Elizabeth cruzo más allá de la frontera. "Elizabeth..."_

_Elizabeth se detuvo volviéndose hacia él. Miro a Damon a los ojos por un segundo y sintió que sus piernas le fallarían. El dolor en aquellos ojos azules era demasiado para ella._

_"Si das otro paso más allá de la frontera..." Damon dijo con voz quebrada sin importarle mostrar su dolor. "No te molestes en volver."_

_Y entonces fue como si hubieran arrancado una parte de Elizabeth, sitió un dolor espantoso en el pecho, porque sabía que acababa de perderlo una vez más. Tal vez para siempre._

_"Adiós, Damon." Ella dijo con un hilo de voz y tras darle una última mirada a sus preciosos ojos azules, se dio la vuelta dando unos cuantos pasos más allá de la fronteras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr a montones por sus mejillas, antes de irse a velocidad vampírica._

* * *

Los ojos de Elizabeth se abrieron, y se lanzó hacia adelante con un profundo jadeo. Pasó los dedos por su cabello, recordando con dolor el sueño que más bien había sido un recuerdo, pero doloroso.

"Estás despierta." Klaus susurró llamando la atención de Elizabeth a él enseguida.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Elizabeth le preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

"Escuche quejidos y vine a ver qué sucedió." Klaus le mintió encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Estás bien? Parecías un poco... molesta."

"No es nada." Elizabeth suspiró recordando el sueño mientras echaba un vistazo rápido por la ventana dándose cuenta que era de mañana. "Solo fue un sueño extraño. No es la primera vez que los tengo. Estoy acostumbrada."

"Bueno. Ojalá puedas superarlos." Klaus le respondió haciéndole hincapié sobre Damon. Sabiendo que su sueño había sido sobre él.

Elizabeth desvió la mirada tragando con fuerza, aun podía recordar el sueño con claridad. Claramente ella también esperaba poder superarlos.

Klaus asintió, antes de alejarse para salir de la habitación cuando Elizabeth lo detuvo. "Todo esto con Marcel, el trato que tienes con las brujas, tratar de derrotarlo, tomar lo que es suyo, Rebekah me dijo que una vez se amaron como familia. ¿Qué pasó?"

Klaus suspiró, antes de darse la vuelta. "Yo convertí a Marcel en lo que es. Lo traté como a un hijo. Y cuando mi padre nos persiguió a mí y a mi familia desde Nueva Orleans hace cien años, creímos que Marcel fue asesinado, cada uno lo lloró, a su manera. Pero cuando regresamos, no sólo descubrí que había sobrevivido sino que había prosperado. En vez de buscarnos para que sigamos unidos como antes, decidió tomar lo que mi familia construyó y apropiarse de todo. Ahora vive en nuestra casa, duerme en nuestras camas." se interrumpe unos segundos antes de seguir. "Esa 'M' estampa en todas partes... no es por 'Marcel'. Es por 'Mikaelson'." explicó Klaus. "Quiero recuperar todo, y si tengo que eliminarlo para conseguirlo, entonces eso es exactamente lo que haré."

Después de eso salió de la habitación de Elizabeth y se apresuró por las escaleras, solo para encontrarse con Rebekah entrando por la puerta principal.

"Tenías razón. La chica, Cami... ella es la clave." ella le dijo al verlo. "A Marcel le gusta ella, y por eso tengo que ver el arma secreta de la que has estado hablando."

"Bueno, no te detengas en la ceremonia. ¿Qué es?" Klaus preguntó con impaciencia.

"No es un 'qué', es un 'quién'." Rebekah respondió. "Una chica, Davina. Ella no puede tener más de dieciséis años, casi la edad de Elizabeth y nunca he sentido un poder así."

"Una bruja." Klaus murmuró.

"Ella no es sólo una bruja, es algo que nunca había visto antes, algo más que poderoso, y ahora gracias a ti tiene a Elijah." Rebekah dijo con amargura. "Quién sabe qué podría hacerle ella."

"¿Dónde está ella?"

Rebekah se detuvo a pensar, pero frunció el ceño confundida. "Esa perra es inteligente. No lo sé."

"¿Qué pasa?" Klaus preguntó confuso.

"Ella borró mi memoria de la ubicación." Rebekah dijo molesta. "Marcel posee un arma más grande y más poderosa que un original, ¡y le entregaste a nuestro hermano! ¿Cuántas veces te perdonará Elijah? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que su esperanza de tu redención finalmente muera?"

"¡Hice lo que tenía que hacer!" Klaus alza la voz, cansado de la incriminación de su hermana. "¡Marcel se llevó nuestra casa!"

"Y nuestro hogar no vale nada sin la familia." Rebekah le respondió. "Estoy encontrando a Elijah, lo que sea necesario. ¿Vas a ayudarme?"

"Lo que sea necesario." Klaus asintió sin dudarlo.

* * *

**LA SALA DE ÁTICO DE DAVINA **

Marcel entró en el ático; Davina estaba dibujando en un caballete y se detuvo girando cuando Marcel se acercó.

"Lo siento por lo desagradable." Marcel se disculpa.

"Ella no me asusta." Davina se encogió de hombros refiriéndose a Rebekah. "Ninguno de ellos lo hace."

"No pensé que lo harían, cariño." Marcel le sonrió. "Pero, la cosa es que parece que están aquí para quedarse."

Davina sacudió la cabeza enseguida. "No pertenecen aquí."

"Podría ser un poco difícil convencerlos de eso... por eso necesito pedirte un favor." Marcel le dijo. "Voy a necesitar que averigües cómo matamos a un Original."


	4. Capítulo 3: Enredado en azul

**Capítulo 3: "Enredado en azul."**

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Mientras Rebekah y Klaus discutían, Elizabeth decidió sentirse útil y explorar la gran mansión. Encontró un cofre grande que contenía algunas de las cosas de Elijah, incluyendo fotos, un violín y un gran libro. Ella recogió el libro de la pila abriéndolo por si había algo interesante en él.

Resultó que sí. El libro parecía ser el diario de Elijah. Así que lo cerró de nuevo y estaba a punto de volverlo a colocar, pero la tentación de mirar dentro fue demasiado buena. Así que abrió el diario, tosiendo por las partículas de polvo que salían de las páginas.

"Jesús Elijah." Elizabeth refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras miraba de reojo el libro. "¿Podrías haber escrito algo más pequeño?"

Así empezó a estudiar las palabras, pero fue difícil de descifrar, principalmente porque Elijah escribía en letra de tamaño 9 y en cursiva. Le tomó un tiempo para entrar en el flujo de las palabras, pero una vez que lo hizo, fue mucho más fácil de leer.

_Agosto 1359._

_He notado una diferencia en mis hermanos. Nuestro vínculo se esfuerza bajo la presión de nuestra vida como vampiros. Cada día los aleja más de la humanidad que alguna vez tuvimos. Mi dulce hermana, Rebekah, se ha vuelto bastante indiferente a la brutalidad._

_Sin embargo, el verdadero problema permanece en mi hermano, Niklaus. Él continúa ocultando su soledad con crueldad. Aun así, me aferro a la esperanza de que yo, como su hermano mayor, pueda guiarlos por el camino correcto, un camino cargado con el poder de una familia unida. Porque si fallo, el legado de nuestra familia terminará en la oscuridad_

Su lectura fue interrumpida por el sonido de la voz de Rebekah. "No puedo creer que hayas eliminado a esos vampiros sin mí. Ya sabes cómo me encanta prenderle fuego a las cosas."

"¿Se suponía que debía dejarlos en el patio delantero para que se pudrieran?" Klaus preguntó. "Además, ellos eran mi responsabilidad. Atacaron a nuestra pequeña hermana indefensa."

"Oh, estoy tan conmovida por tu nuevo sentido de deber familiar hacia nuestra hermana." retractó Rebekah.

Elizabeth se levantó del mueble agarrando el libro de Elijah antes de caminar hacia donde estaban Klaus y Rebekah. "Oigan, la chica de la que hablan le gustaría saber cuál es el plan."

"Bueno, eso depende de a qué plan te refieres." Klaus fue el primero en hablar. "Mi plan para la dominación global, o el plan de Rebekah para encontrar el amor en un mundo cruel."

Rebekah le dio una sonrisa burlona, pero rápida como un flash, agarró el lápiz que estaba en la mesa junto a ella y lo arrojó en dirección a Klaus que pudo agarrarlo fácilmente antes de que pudiera perforar su piel.

"Estoy hablando sobre el plan para rescatar a Elijah." ofreció Elizabeth rodando los ojos. "Recuerdas a Elijah, ¿verdad? El que ahora está en posesión de tu enemigo mortal después de que lo apuñalaste en la espalda."

"En el frente, si estamos siendo específicos." corrigió Klaus, apuntando su lápiz en su dirección.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño, luchando contra la ira y la frustración que lentamente se estaba acumulando en la boca del estómago. "¿Importa? Ustedes dijeron que lo recuperaríamos. ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Hay siquiera un plan?"

"Está bien." se rindió Klaus entrando en la habitación donde todos estaban parados y se sentó en una de las sillas. "Bueno, en primer lugar, Marcel no es mi enemigo mortal. Es mi amigo. Sin embargo, uno que no sabe que estoy tratando de sabotear su dominio sobre la comunidad sobrenatural del Barrio Francés, pero un amigo, no obstante. Y en segundo lugar, estaque a Elijah para ganar la confianza de Marcel. Si hubiera sabido que pondría a mi hermano en manos de una bruja adolescente particularmente desagradable, ciertamente habría sopesado mis opciones de una manera diferente."

"Y en tercer lugar, el plan, como lo has exigido, es que Niklaus simplemente le pida a Marcel por Elijah de vuelta." Rebekah intervino por Klaus.

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio confundida. "Ese no es todo el plan, ¿verdad?"

"Por favor, Klaus puede ser una excusa miserable para un hermano, pero no hay ninguno más diabólico." Rebekah dijo burlándose.

"Y ese es solo el Plan A." Klaus dijo mirándola. "Siempre hay un Plan B."

"¿Te importa explicarme?" Elizabeth preguntó apoyándose contra la puerta.

Klaus dejó que una pequeña y diabólica sonrisa cruzara sus labios. "Guerra."

* * *

**EL CUARTO FRANCÉS**

Rebekah caminaba por el Barrio mientras llamó a Klaus a su teléfono celular.

"Niklaus, por el amor de María Magdalena, ¿cuánto tiempo te tardas en hacer una pregunta simple?"

"Mucho más largo de lo que piensas, considerando que la respuesta fue, como se esperaba, "No"." Klaus le respondió. "El hombre de Marcel, Thierry, es sospechoso. Cree que mataste a diez Nightwalkers."

"Bueno, ¡eso es una mentira!" Rebekah fingió estar ofendida. "Solo maté a ocho. ¿Debería hacer Thierry el noveno?"

"Marcel está jugando amistoso." Klaus replico enseguida. "No podemos matar al hijo favorito, o él nos atrapará."

"¿Entonces, la guerra es, entonces?" Rebekah aceptó el plan de Klaus.

"De hecho. ¿Sabes qué hacer con la bruja?" Klaus le preguntó.

"Creo que sí." Rebekah sonrió.

"Bien. Tú maneja a Sophie Deveraux. Yo me encargaré del siguiente paso."

Klaus colgó. Y se dirigió al vampiro novato, Joshua, quien se había ocupado del rehén vampiro de Klaus, llamado Max. "Te ordené que lo vaciaras de sangre. ¿Qué te está tomando tanto tiempo?"

"Lo siento." Josh se sacudió ansioso. "No soy, experto en tortura medieval."

Klaus suspiró y agarró una horquilla antes de empalar a Max con ella.

Josh hizo una mueca. "¿Qué te hizo él, de todos modos?"

"No se trata de lo que hizo." Klaus le respondió. "Se trata de lo que está pasando a hacer cuando terminemos aquí, que es lo que yo le quiero, igual que tú. Por ejemplo..." Él miró a Josh a los ojos obligándolo. "Conduce esto a través de su torso."

Klaus, habiendo quitado la horquilla del vampiro, obligó a Joshua entregándole el arma.

Joshua obedeció inmediatamente, aunque esta horrorizado al hacerlo. "Eso es una locura. No quería hacerlo, pero lo hice de todos modos."

"Se llama compulsión mental." Klaus se encogió de hombros. "Los vampiros pueden obligar a los humanos. Los originales, como mis hermanos y yo, también podemos obligar a los vampiros, y nadie puede obligar a los originales. ¿Estas entendiéndome?" el espero a Josh que solo asintió asustado. "Bien. Así es como un Nightwalker nuevo como tu está aquí haciendo mis órdenes sin que nadie lo sepa."

"Pero nunca me sacaron las entrañas." Josh dijo confundido.

"Sí. Eso, joven Joshua, es porque te alcancé antes de que tuvieras incluso una gota de verbena herbal en tu sistema." Klaus le dijo. "Ya ves, evita la compulsión. Marcel ha hecho que todo su equipo lo haya tomado desde que regresé a la ciudad, y es por eso que nuestro amigo aquí necesita ser desangrado, por lo que puedo obligarlo a seguir mis órdenes. Y con mi hermano actualmente en cautiverio en espera de ser rescatado, no podemos permitirnos ser amables con eso, ¿verdad?" él retiró la horquilla pasándola por el abdomen de Max antes de torcerla bruscamente.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Elizabeth leía su grimorio en la sala cuando unos pasos llamaron su atención. Eran Klaus, Rebekah y Sophie Deveraux, la bruja que le estaba atando a Nueva Orleans.

"¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?" preguntó cerrando su libro con fuerza.

"Relájate." dijo Klaus suavemente. "Sophie está aquí porque tenemos que negociar un trato." dio media vuelta, y él, Rebekah y Sophie comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las muchas salas de estar de la casa.

Elizabeth los siguió con la mirada solamente antes de soltar un suspiro abriendo de nuevo su libro. No sin antes agudizar su oído para escuchar con claridad.

"¿Estás loco?" Escuchó a Sophie preguntar. "De ninguna manera."

"Es muy simple." explicó Rebekah. "Necesitamos que realices un pequeño hechizo localizador para ayudarnos a encontrar a nuestro hermano."

"Las brujas que practican magia en esta ciudad quedan atrapadas." dijo Sophie. "Y las matan."

"Sí, sobre eso." comenzó Klaus. "Parece que omitiste un detalle crucial cuando hicimos nuestro trato: el arma secreta de Marcel."

¿Marcel tenía un arma secreta? Elizabeth cerró su libro ahora más interesada en la conversación.

"De esa forma él sabe cuándo una bruja está usando magia." continuó Klaus.

"Chica de yay alto." se unió Rebekah. "Lindo como un botón. Problemas de ira."

"¿Davina?" Sophie respiró. "¿Dónde la has visto?"

"No lo sé." dijo Rebekah en un tono exasperado. "La pequeña mocosa borró mi memoria justo después de que ella me arrojó por una ventana con su mente ensangrentada."

"Déjame ir a la caza." interrumpió Klaus, obviamente sin mucha paciencia. "Davina tiene a Elijah. Supongo que ustedes, brujas, quieren alejar a Davina de Marcel. No sabemos dónde está. Por eso, necesitamos magia."

"Davina lo sentiría." argumentó Sophie.

"A menos que, por supuesto." comenzó Rebekah. "Otra bruja, digamos, una traidora, la causa, Katie, por ejemplo, debía realizar una magia mucho más poderosa al mismo tiempo. Eso crearía una pantalla de humo que ocultaría tu pequeño hechizo de Davina."

"Katie no merece morir." dijo Sophie.

Hubo un sonido de alguien golpeando con sus manos una mesa, y si Elizabeth tuviera que apostar a alguien, sería Klaus.

"Sophie Deveraux. No estás en posición de ser tan principista." comenzó Klaus. "No se puede ganar una guerra sin unas pocas pérdidas estratégicas, sin importar cuán lamentables puedan ser. ¿Cuántas veces los vampiros han estado un paso adelante, sabían algo que no deberían hacer? Su hermana, ejecutada en la plaza pública por practicar la magia, ¿quién sabía que la atraparían? ¿Intentó siquiera huir?"

"La atraparon escondida en una bodega de carga de un carguero antes de zarpar por el Mississippi." escupió Sophie.

"¿Y quién, digamos, del valioso círculo interno de Marcel maneja su negocio en los muelles?" Klaus preguntó.

Hubo vacilación por parte de Sophie antes de que finalmente hablara. "El novio de Katie, Thierry."

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Más tarde Klaus estaba sentado en un escritorio leyendo unos papeles cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Él vio que era Rebekah y le contestó.

"¡Hermana pequeña!"

"Bueno, hermano, creo que me he asegurado de que Marcel esté bien distraído esta noche." Rebekah rodo los ojos.

"¿Me atrevo a preguntar?"

"Digamos que su atención no estará sobre nosotros. Yo hice mi parte." Rebekah omitió los detalles. "¿Qué estás haciendo para asegurar el regreso de Elijah?"

"Actualmente, estoy preparando un seguro contra el malhumorado." Klaus se encogió de hombros.

"¿Significa?" Rebekah preguntó confundida.

"Necesitamos una motivación adecuada para que Katie lance un hechizo poderoso esta noche." Klaus dijo. "Estoy creando esa motivación. Marcel ha ordenado un robo de las brujas. Y yo, a su vez, he arreglado que las cosas salgan trágicamente mal." él recuerda la madrugada anterior en el sótano con el Nightwalker Max, que finalmente había drenado la esencia de su cuerpo.

* * *

*******Flashback********

"¿Entiendes lo que debes hacer?" Klaus le preguntó al vampiro que solo asintió con la cabeza. "Bien."

* * *

"Pero hay otros crímenes que él estará menos inclinado a perdonar tan fácilmente..." Klaus siguió con la llamada. "Marcel puede no estar preocupado por los enredos románticos de Thierry... Matando a un vampiro, por ejemplo. Eso sería imperdonable. ¿Si Katie espera salvar a su único amor verdadero del castigo de Marcel? Bueno, una misión de rescate como esa requerirá algo positivamente mágico. Pero entonces... ¿para qué vale la pena morir, si no es amor?"

No muy lejos en el Caldero, los vampiros levantaban mesas destruyendo cosas mientras las brujas gritaban de terror. Thierry se escapó por una puerta trasera al Jardín Gris.

Katie lo vio y corrió a saludarlo dándole un abrazo y un beso. "¡Oye! ¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?"

"Oh, es Klaus." Thierry se encoge de hombros. "Está convencido de que las brujas planean hacer un movimiento contra él. Marcel quiere que le enviemos un mensaje..." él le da a Katie una mirada de disculpa mientras golpeaba suavemente un estante lleno de ingredientes de pociones y hechizos. "Y si él piensa que estoy jugando a favoritos porque estoy enamorado de una bruja..."

"Dilo de nuevo." Katie lo interrumpió sonriendo.

"Te quiero, Katie." él se acercó a ella. "Y todo esto va a estar bien, lo prometo."

Después de eso salió del Jardín Gris y se topó con Max, el vampiro que Klaus obligó antes, que estaba a punto de entrar en la tienda. "Ya tengo esa."

El vampiro entró en la tienda de todos modos cuando Thierry se alejó.

Thierry escuchó gritos desde el interior del Jardín Gris. Se giró para ver a Max arrastrando a Katie hacia afuera, donde la golpeó contra el restaurante antes de morderle el cuello. "¡Déjala en paz!" Thierry se enfureció lanzándose hacia él. "¡Bájate!" tiró a Max a través del patio, donde se estrelló contra una mesa. Thierry corrió hacia él, agarró una pata de la mesa rota y la usó para atacar al vampiro, matándolo. El patio se quedó en silencio, y los otros vampiros dieron vueltas alrededor de la escena del crimen.

Katie miró a Thierry con horror mientras se paraba sobre el cadáver de Max. Diego y los otros vampiros lo miraron sin creer lo que acaba de hacer, e incluso Thierry estaba en shock.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Otro día sola en la mansión gigante mientras Klaus y Rebekah estaban en esa gran fiesta de lujo lanzada por ese vampiro llamado Marcel. Elizabeth caminaba a lo largo del borde de la piscina, sonriendo ante el brillo que arrojaba el agua que estaba iluminada por la luz de la piscina. Uno de esos días iba a tener que ir a nadar de noche. Fue cuando estaba a la mitad de su paseo que finalmente vio un lobo. Se paralizó enseguida mirándolo fijamente. En su mayoría era negro, pero tenía algunos puntos blancos aquí y allá.

"Se supone que no deberías estar aquí afuera." dijo una voz femenina que causó que Elizabeth se sobresaltara del susto antes de girar en la dirección de donde venía.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó Elizabeth poniéndose en posición de atacar. La mujer tenía la piel bronceada y el cabello oscuro y rizado.

"Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte. Soy Sabine. Nos conocimos. Soy una de las amigas de Sophie." Sabine le sonrió cálidamente y amigablemente a Elizabeth.

"Eres una de las brujas." se dio cuenta Elizabeth. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Klaus me dijo que viniera para hacerte compañía." Sabine respondió.

Elizabeth enseguida rodó los ojos molesta. "Claro, Klaus el paranoico."

Sabine optó por ignorar el comentario mientras asentía con la cabeza detrás de Elizabeth. "Sabes, esta atraído por ti."

Elizabeth miró hacia atrás para ver que el lobo de antes todavía estaba allí. Por alguna razón no sentía miedo de la presencia del animal.

"Eres parte vampiro, parte bruja. Eres algo especial, algo que el mundo nunca antes había visto. Todos queremos mantenerte segura." Sabine dijo sonando convincente.

"Suenas como Elijah, que todavía no nos han devuelto." Elizabeth dijo cruzando los brazos. "Él y Klaus creen que los convertiré en una gran familia feliz, pero me cuesta mucho ver que eso ocurra con una estúpida guerra con Marcel por el control de la ciudad."

Sabine se quedó en silencio unos segundos observándola fijamente. "Puedo sentir que tu magia esta descontrolada."

Elizabeth enseguida se tensó mirando a la bruja con cautela. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Lo sentí en el momento que te llevamos al cementerio." Sabine dijo en voz calmada. "Pudiste habernos dado lucha, pero no lo hiciste porque has estado perdiendo el control." el silencio fue todo lo que alentó más a la bruja. "Sabes, puedo hacer algo al respecto si quieres, quiero decir averiguar si es algo grave o si es temporal."

"Pensé que no podrías hacer magia aquí porque te atraparía Marcel." Elizabeth la miró con una expresión confusa en su rostro.

"No es magia, solo un viejo truco que mi abuela me enseñó." Sabina dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿No es una trampa?" Elizabeth preguntó con desconfianza.

"No lo es." Sabine afirmó. "Vamos. Tienes que ser un poco curiosa a que le sucede a tu magia."

Elizabeth asintió mirando brevemente donde estaba el lobo observándola aun, antes de seguir a Sabine dentro de la casa. Entraron en la cocina donde Sabine la hizo sentarse en uno de los taburetes mientras sostenía un cristal sujeto a una cuerda sobre su cabeza. Ambas observaron con anticipación cómo el cristal lentamente comenzó a moverse por sí mismo en un círculo redondo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj.

"Pronto sabremos qué sucede." susurró Sabine.

"¿Segura?" Elizabeth preguntó insegura, pero esperanzada que alguien le dijera que sucedía con su magia.

"No, espera." Sabine miró el cristal.

"Espera, ¿qué?"

Sabine dejó escapar un fuerte jadeo dejando caer el cristal mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos rodaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando comenzó a cantar en latín. "Hoc est hae puellae malom. Nos omnia perdetu el eam."

Elizabeth enseguida entendió las palabras. "La chica es mala, nos destruirá a todos."

Cuando Sabine salió de allí, actuó como si nada hubiera sucedido, pero Elizabeth tenía la sensación de que la bruja de cabello oscuro lo había recordado todo. Sabía cómo funcionaban las visiones y la posesión de brujos, gracias a Bonnie, pero Sabine no lo sabía.

Después de que ella se bajó del taburete, Elizabeth se tomó un rato en el vestíbulo con Sabine, hasta que una llamada telefónica hizo que la bruja saliera corriendo de la mansión a toda prisa.

Elizabeth enseguida repaso de nuevo las palabras de Sabine. "Hoc est hae puellae malom. Nos omnia perdetu el eam. La chica es mala, nos destruirá a todos."

Ella suspiró pesadamente. De ninguna manera iba a repetir eso a Klaus o Rebekah o... a nadie. Ella se negó a aceptar que iba a resultar ser una loca y malvada ser, y ciertamente no quería darle a ninguno de los Mikaelson algo nuevo de lo que preocuparse.

* * *

**ABATTOIR-MASQUERADE GALA/LAFAYETTE CEMETERY/ST. La iglesia de Anne**

Klaus observaba mientras más hombres de Marcel sacaban a Thierry de la fiesta y a la calle, donde una pequeña multitud de vampiros veían a Katie acercarse mientras cantaba en voz alta. "Donn moi se la vroh kondu feh aila ra donn toi moi. Donn moi. Salacku tusdeh hacer. Vala."

Klaus observó cómo se desarrollaron los eventos desde una ventana de arriba.

"Katie, ¡no!" Thierry le pidió desesperadamente.

"Como un reloj." Klaus murmuró.

Katie agitó su brazo y la luz de una lámpara explotó. Todos los vampiros agarraron sus cabezas, cayendo de dolor. En otro lado Davina dibujo la cara de Katie.

Marcel sólo se levantó para enfrentar a Katie, pero ella destrozó otra luz con magia y Marcel volvió a caer. Tiempo después se levantó de nuevo, pero Katie usó la magia para romper sus huesos, y él volvió a caer gritando de dolor.

"¡NO!" En su habitación, Davina levantó sus manos lentamente, lo que hizo que Marcel se levantara una vez más. Katie se asombró por ello.

"Estás aquí para salvar a tu hombre. Bueno, vamos, niña." Marcel gruño mientras corría para atacar a Katie, pero ella lo detuvo con magia, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

"Muere, hijo de puta." Katie levantó una estaca de madera sobre la cabeza de Marcel.

"¡No! ¡Katie!" Thierry gritó horrorizado. "No lo hagas."

Antes de que Katie pudiera matar a Marcel, Klaus se abalanzó y chasqueó su cuello matándola. El dejó caer su cuerpo descuidadamente al suelo.

En el cementerio, Sophie sintió algo y detuvo el hechizo. "Algo está mal. La magia de Katie se detuvo. Puedo seguir andando."

"No puedes." Rebekah negó enseguida. "Ella lo sentirá."

"No. Puedo encontrar a Davina." Sophie afirmó convencida. "Solo necesito otro momento."

Rebekah se apresuró y agarró el mapa, tirándolo y la arena a un lado para que no pudiera continuar. "Puede que estés dispuesta a morir para recuperar a tu bruja, pero mi hermana Elizabeth morirá contigo. Elijah nunca nos perdonará, y rescatarlo será por nada. Se acabó. Nosotras fallamos."

De vuelta en la calle, Thierry se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Katie. "No. Katie. No no no no." Él acunó su cuerpo sollozando sobre ella. Marcel llamó la atención de Klaus y asintió con aprecio.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Rebekah se sentó al piano, tocando perezosamente un puñado de notas cuando Klaus entró. "Bueno, esta noche fue un fracaso épico."

"Al contrario, hermana. Esta noche fue una obra maestra." Klaus le sonrió.

"¿Estás loco?" Rebekah se levantó. "Katie murió antes de que Sophie pudiera completar el hechizo."

Klaus se encogió de hombros. "Oh, soy muy consciente. Maté a Katie."

"¿Tú qué?" Rebekah lo miro horrorizada.

"No hay forma de que nuestra pequeña bruja suicida no intente sacar a Marcel con ella." Klaus le explicó. "Le salvé la vida y, al hacerlo, ahora lo tengo exactamente donde lo quiero."

"Sophie confiaba en ti. ¡Confié en ti!" Rebekah le gritó molesta. "Contra todos mis mejores instintos."

"Despierta, Rebekah, las brujas no están del lado de nadie más que de los suyos." Klaus le dijo ofendido. "Esta chica, ¿Davina? Eso es todo lo que quieren, y cuando la tengan, ¿qué crees que sucederá entonces, ¿una tregua? Por supuesto que no. Ellas usarán el poder de Davina contra todos nosotros."

"Incluso si tienes razón, el plan era encontrar a Elijah, y nos has fallado." Rebekah sacudió la cabeza.

"Siempre te faltó la fe." Klaus negó con pesar. "Al proteger a Marcel, he cimentado su confianza, tanto que ha aceptado devolvernos a Elijah. Y cuando sea el momento adecuado, cuando él me haya contado todo lo que necesito saber sobre Davina, la tendré para mí."

"Tengo toda la fe en el mundo de que obtendrás lo que quieres, Nik. Siempre lo haces, no importa lo que cueste el resto de nosotros. Me das asco." Rebekah tomó un sorbo de bourbon, luego colocó su vaso en el piano y se fue.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Elizabeth estaba absorta en la laptop en sus piernas tratando de afirmar lo qué había dicho Sabine de ella que no notó que Klaus se acercaba a la entrada Ella levantó la mirada encontrándose con la suya.

"Pensé que te gustaría saber, Elijah está regresando a nosotros." fue lo que dijo.

Elizabeth suspiró tratando de ocultar el alivio que sentía en ese momento. "Eso está bien. Supongo que ser diabólico tiene sus ventajas."

Klaus estudió su rostro cuidadosamente. "Apenas has tratado con él. Y, sin embargo, lo extrañas. ¿Qué tiene mi hermano que siempre inspira tanta admiración instantánea?"

"Él fue amable conmigo." Elizabeth respondió. "Desde el momento en que volví, él prometió mantenerme a salvo."

Klaus asintió aunque un poco molesto antes de girarse para irse.

* * *

**CEMENTERIO LAFAYETTE**

Sophie se arrodilló junto a la tumba donde yacía su amiga caída, Katie. Katie fue el daño colateral en el plan de Klaus, asesinado por su mano. Parecía pacífica mientras yacía allí con un vestido blanco mientras Sophie agitaba un ahumado paquete de salvia sobre ella en preparación para la consagración de Katie. Un grupo de brujas que las rodeaban observaban. Entre ellas estaban Agnes.

"Te dije que no vendría nada bueno de esta alianza impía tuya." Agnes miró a Sophie con consternación.

Sophie se volteó mirándola antes de levantarse lentamente. "Al menos estoy haciendo algo. ¿Y tú?" Era una pregunta retórica, pregunta Sophie con una voz llena de desprecio. Cuando Agnes permaneció en silencio, Sophie se marchó alejándola claramente.

"Sabine." Agnes se volteó hacia la joven bruja que estaba a su lado. "Diles lo que viste."

Sabine guardó silencio durante un largo momento antes de que finalmente se volteó hacia las otras brujas. "Es la chica híbrida. Será el final de todos nosotros."


	5. Capítulo 4: Chica en Nueva Orleans

**Capítulo 4: "Chica en Nueva Orleans."**

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Mientras Klaus estaba persuadiendo a la gente y tratando de recuperar el barrio de Marcel, y Rebekah tratando de encontrar la habitación que Marcel le trajo también. Era donde estaban manteniendo a Elijah y desafortunadamente Davina limpió su memoria así que no podía recordar dónde estaba. Por su parte Elizabeth estaba con Agnes, una de las brujas mayores enviada por Sabine para hablar con ella sobre su descontrol de la magia.

"No sé cuál es el problema." Elizabeth dijo cruzando los brazos. "Hasta ahora el descontrol en la magia no me ha traído problema."

"Por ahora no tienes problema con eso." Agnes dijo sentada en uno de los sofás. "Pero sería bueno, chequearte y saber de dónde proviene el descontrol para ayudarte. Podemos ayudarte."

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio sin saber qué hacer. Todavía estaba asustada por lo que había sucedido la última vez que se aventuró en el barrio sola siendo atacada por tres vampiros. Sabía que sería arriesgado ir al Barrio nuevamente tan pronto después de las últimas dos veces. Tendría que permanecer quieta por un tiempo si no quería que siguieran su rastro.

"Me tomé la libertad de concertar una cita para ti con las demás brujas." Agnes prosiguió. "Esta noche, después de horas, solo nosotras. Los vampiros nunca se enterarían."

Una vez más Elizabeth se quedó en silencio vacilante. No quería irse sola, pero no podía negar que quería saber que le pasaba a su magia. Así respiró hondo y asintió antes de mirar a Agnes. "Bien. Iré contigo."

* * *

**S T. LA IGLESIA DE ANNE**

Un hombre que llevaba una camiseta negra y un par de pantalones vaqueros negros desgastados sostenía un trapo en la mano mientras se inclinaba y recogía con cuidado un soporte de incensario de oro que había sido tirado, colocándolo en posición vertical junto al altar en el escenario en la parte delantera. De la iglesia destruida. El otro lugar sagrado no se había utilizado en meses, después de una horrible tragedia que puso a todos los que caminaban por las puertas corriendo por las colinas sin mirar atrás. La única persona que quedó fue el sacerdote, el hombre vestido con una camisa negra y pantalones vaqueros, que trató de hacer lo que pudo para mantener la integridad de la iglesia.

Cuando enderezó el alto incensario, el sonido de pasos que se acercaban atrajo su atención. Volvió la cabeza y encontró a una joven de cabello rubio platino que caminaba por el pasillo central.

"La iglesia está cerrada." gritó el sacerdote mientras volvía su atención a lo que estaba trabajando. "Quieres tu solución de horror, ve y toma un tour de fantasmas."

"No me importan mucho los fantasmas. Sin embargo, me fascinan las persianas." Rebekah comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el sacerdote. "He estado en un tour de la ciudad todo el día. Noté que las ventanas de tu ático tienen contraventanas."

"¿Estás realmente interesado en persianas?" El sacerdote suspiró, bajando los escalones del escenario para encontrarse con ella.

"Les puedo asegurar que es mi obsesión actual con la vida." respondió Rebekah cuando el sacerdote se agachó para recoger un himnario tirado en el pasillo y lo arrojó a un banco cercano. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Padre Kieran." se cruzó de brazos. "¿Y usted es?"

"Un poco curioso." Rebekah se mantuvo vaga. Se giró para mirar una pared con una mancha de aspecto extraño que goteaba sobre ella. "¿Que pasó aquí?"

El padre Kieran exhaló suavemente. La respuesta a su pregunta no era algo de lo que le gustaba hablar. "Santa Ana solía ser el corazón del vecindario. Ha estado abandonada por un tiempo desde la noche de la masacre. Nueve estudiantes de seminario fueron asesinados por uno de los suyos. Uno está de pie sobre la sangre."

Rebekah lo miró con determinación en sus ojos. "No soy aprensivo. ¿Dónde está el ático?"

"Como dije, la iglesia está cerrada."

Rebekah se acercó más a él y comenzó a obligarlo mientras ella repetía su pregunta.

"Más allá de la sacristía escaleras arriba." respondió con voz de trance.

"Gracias." sonrió ella. "Ahora olvida que estuve aquí."

Ella rápidamente caminó alrededor de él y se abrió paso a través del resto de la iglesia hasta que llegó a las escaleras. Subió a la cima y abrió lentamente la puerta que daba al ático. Sus ojos inmediatamente se posaron en una cama con dosel en la esquina, y un ataúd marrón en el suelo con la mitad de la tapa abierta, revelando a su hermano mayor con una daga dentro, en el centro de la gran sala.

"Lo sabía." murmuró Rebekah en señal de triunfo. Intentó atravesar la puerta y fue inmediatamente bloqueada por una barrera invisible. Miró a su hermano incapacitado, preguntándose cómo demonios iba a rescatarlo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

Él la miró directamente, y en un instante, Rebekah se encontró transportada en el tiempo hasta los últimos dieciocho cientos. Llevaba un vestido elegante y tenía el pelo rizado y recogido en un peinado formal.

"¿Qué demonios?" Miró a su alrededor, completamente confundida.

"Rebekah, lenguaje, por favor." la voz familiar de su hermano mayor, Elijah, la reprendió juguetonamente. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró en pie, a unos pocos pies de distancia, en un traje del siglo XIX, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

"Elijah!" Ella gritó y corrió hacia él, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en un fuerte abrazo. Después de que él le devolvió el abrazo, ella se apartó lentamente y miró a su alrededor. "¿Que es todo esto?"

"¿No te acuerdas? Tú y yo fuimos juntos al teatro de la ópera." le ofreció su mano enguantada. Puso su mano encima de la suya y le permitió que la guiara por el patio donde estaban parados. "Fue tu primera incursión en la sociedad de Nueva Orleans después de que Niklaus te quitara la daga. Es un recuerdo de solo tú y yo. También necesito que sepas que no es otro de los trucos de Davina."

"Bueno, ¿cómo estás despierto?" Rebekah se volvió hacia él después de que pasaron por debajo de un arco hacia un pasillo poco iluminado.

"Davina retiró la daga, sin saber que hacerlo una vez negaría su poder. En unas pocas horas debería estar como nueva." se volvió y comenzó a caminar hacia otra sección del corredor cubierto donde había una mesa con un cristal. Se habían colocado decantador y conjunto de vaso.

"Entonces ponme de nuevo en el ático, y podemos encontrar una manera de sacarte." exigió Rebekah. Sus palabras detuvieron a Elijah, incitándolo a darse la vuelta.

"Me temo que todavía no estoy lista para irme, Rebekah. Esta chica, Davina, tiene curiosidad." se volvió hacia la mesa, sacó el tapón del decantador de cristal y se sirvió a él y a Rebekah una bebida. "Voluntario, también. Pronto podré hablar con ella, tal vez incluso proponer algún tipo de tregua, así que si podemos terminar esta guerra entre los vampiros y las brujas, podremos eliminar la amenaza para Elizabeth. Quizás entonces ella, y toda nuestra familia finalmente puedan conocer la paz." Volvió a acercarse a Rebekah y le entregó una de las gafas. "Mientras tanto, necesito que continúes cuidando a Elizabeth. Ella es nuestra familia ahora, Rebekah, así que la necesito a ella bajo nuestra protección. Júramelo, Rebekah."

Rebekah parpadeó y se encontró de nuevo en el ático, mirando el ataúd donde yacía Elijah. "Lo juro." respondió con voz firme.

* * *

**LA CLINICA BAYOU**

No pasó mucho tiempo después de que cayera la noche. Se detuvieron en una vieja casa cerca del Bayou. Estaba rodeada de árboles y todo lo que Elizabeth podía oír eran grillos, entre otros insectos y animales. "¿Pensé que dijiste que era la reunión de las brujas?"

Agnes podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba la joven. La vieja bruja podría ver cómo eso podría ser aterrador para la chica. Sin embargo, ella tenía que estar concentrada en la tarea. No podía dejar que sus emociones se llevaran lo mejor de ella. No importa cuán culpable se sintiera por hacer lo que era para esa chica. La culpabilidad la estaba afectando, pero eso era lo que tenía que pasar. "Las demás brujas están tan lejos porque los hombres de Marcel siguieron aterrorizando a sus pacientes. Ve. Ellas no morderán. Yo iré después de estacionar el auto."

Mirando entre Agnes y la casa, Elizabeth todavía no estaba convencida. Asintiendo con la cabeza, ella se desabrochó del auto y se levantó. Una vez que cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada, Agnes sacó su teléfono celular marcando un número antes de colocarlo contra su oreja. "Envíalos ahora, y diles que lo hagan rápido." ella habló manteniendo sus ojos pegados en Elizabeth mientras abría la puerta de la casa y entraba.

La casa era pequeña. Elizabeth se mordió el labio nerviosamente mientras se arrastraba al centro de la sala. Ella casi saltó de su piel cuando se abrió la puerta que llevaba a una de las habitaciones y una mujer rubia con una blusa azul cielo y pantalones beige salió.

"Soy una de las brujas que te ayudaran. ¿Eres Elizabeth?" preguntó la mujer con una voz cálida y amistosa.

"Sí, soy yo." Elizabeth afirmó.

"Genial. Sígueme, por favor." La mujer le hizo un gesto con la mano.

Condujo a Elizabeth a la parte principal de la casa y la hizo sentarse en un dibujo en el suelo. "Espera aquí, llamare a las demás para avisarles que estamos listas para empezar."

"Está bien." Elizabeth aceptó, enseguida que la mujer salió de la habitación, el teléfono de ella hizo un zumbido en su bolsillo. Lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje de Rebekah.

"¿Dónde estás?"

"Estoy con Agnes en el Bayou, con algunas brujas que me ayudaran con lo que te mencioné." Elizabeth le respondió al texto de Rebekah.

En ese momento escuchó un lobo aullando. Guardando su teléfono se levantó del suelo cruzando la habitación para mirar por la ventana. Enseguida vio los faros de un automóvil que se acercaba. Se volteó mirando por el pasillo de la casa, y vio a la bruja rubia hablando tranquilamente con Agnes.

La rubia regresó minutos después a la habitación donde estaba Elizabeth que ya estaba a la defensiva.

"Uh sabes, creo que tendremos que hacer esto otro día." Elizabeth le dijo ocultando el nerviosismo que sentía. "Bueno, he, está bien." la mujer se rio nerviosamente antes de caminar hacia el mostrador.

La puerta de la clínica se abrió con un fuerte crujido, lo que provocó que Elizabeth echara un vistazo hacia allí. Vio a un tipo grande y musculoso acercándose a Agnes, hablándole en voz baja. Estaba segura de que algo estaba pasando ahora. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando se volvió hacia la bruja rubia que ya se abalanzaba para clavarle una jeringa.

Ella agarró el brazo de la mujer, antes de golpear su cabeza contra la suya. Antes de agarrar la jeringa y apuñalarla en el cuello. El médico cayó al suelo con un fuerte gemido desmayándose por lo que le inyectó. Sabía que el forcejeo iba a llamar la atención de los demás. Así dando media vuelta, saltó a la puerta para cerrarla con seguro, pero sabía que no estaría cerrada hasta que la rompieran. Sin tiempo que perder, se giró corriendo hacia la ventana. Mientras la puerta se sacudía con fuerza cuando los hombres del otro lado la golpeaban, ella con fuerza abrió la ventana deslizándola hacia arriba permitiéndole trepar por ella justo cuando la puerta se abría de una patada. Cayendo del otro lado en sus pies, empezó a correr a los bosques del Bayou.

No tenía idea de dónde estaba corriendo, o incluso si estaba corriendo en la dirección correcta, todo lo que sabía era que necesitaba alejarse de esos hombres. El terror la llenó cuando los escuchó no muy atrás de ella ahora, así que acelero mucho más. Hasta que escucho gruñidos y la voz de su hermana Original. "¡Elizabeth, ¿dónde estás?!"

Elizabeth enseguida se detuvo al oír a Rebekah antes de devolverse encontrándose a la rubia y a los cuerpos de los hombres que la perseguían en el suelo. "¡Rebekah!"

La Original volteó a su voz y enseguida se acercó agarrándola de los hombros. "¿Estás bien? ¿No estás herida?"

"Estoy bien." Elizabeth respondió respirando aliviada. "¿Cómo me encontraste?"

"Tu mensaje de texto me llevó a la mitad, el oído vampírico me ayudó a hacer el resto." Rebekah explicó antes de mirar alrededor. "¿Quiénes son?"

"No lo sé. Brujas, amigos de Agnes." Elizabeth dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

De repente, aparecieron más figuras sosteniendo linternas. "Hay más de ellos." dijo Rebekah, antes de voltearse hacia Elizabeth. "¡Tienes que correr!"

"¿Qué?" Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "¡No te dejaré sola! Quiero ayudarte."

Rebekah dudó unos segundos hasta que asintió. Tanto ella como Elizabeth se posicionaron para pelear. "Si tuviera un dólar por cada problema en el que mi familia me ha arrastrado." la rubia murmuró.

Elizabeth escuchó un ruido detrás de ella así que volteó en esa dirección buscando algún peligro cercano pero solo escuchó el sonido de Rebekah jadeando. Cuando volteó vio a la rubia caer al suelo, con una flecha sobresaliendo de su pecho.

"¡Rebekah!" Ella gritó dando un paso cerca de la rubia. Pero una flecha la golpeó en el pecho también. Ella agarró su pecho antes de bajar la mirada hacia la flecha que sobresalía de ella, luego miró a las figuras que caminaban hacia ella. Todo se convirtió rápidamente en un borrón, y antes de que ella lo supiera, se había desmayado en el suelo.

* * *

**EL BAYOU**

Rebekah gimió y tosió cuando se encontró en el suelo del bosque. Sacó las dos flechas con las que le habían disparado y lentamente se sentó mirando a su alrededor y descubrió que los cuerpos del segundo grupo de brujas que estaban a su alrededor habían sido horrendamente mutiladas por algo.

"¿Qué demonios?" ella jadeó cuando vio la escena frente a ella. El pánico comenzó a inundarla cuando se dio cuenta de que no veía a Elizabeth en ningún lado. "¿Elizabeth?"

Se puso de pie mirando a su alrededor, pero de todos modos no vio señales de su hermana. Sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su chaqueta y marcó el número de su hermano.

"Nik, es Elizabeth. Está desaparecida."

"¿Qué quieres decir con que está perdida?" Klaus gruñó parado en el balcón de la iglesia de St. Ann después de que una conversación que había tenido con Davina no había salido como estaba planeada.

"¿Qué piensas que quiero decir? Hay sangre y cuerpos en todas partes. Alguien ha hecho trizas esta parte, y no hay ninguna señal de nuestra hermana." Rebekah no hizo nada para ocultar la preocupación en su voz. "No sé si lograron llevársela o si está corriendo por el bosque mientras trata de mantenerse con vida."

"Sigue buscando. Voy en camino." ordenó Klaus

Después de colgar con su hermano, Rebekah deslizó su teléfono de nuevo en su bolsillo y voló de vuelta a la casa del Bayou, con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas que condujeran al paradero de Elizabeth allí. Cautelosamente atravesó la puerta de entrada y la sala de espera. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la sala principal había sido pateada. Cuando cruzó la puerta, sus ojos se posaron en una mujer tendida en el suelo. La jeringa usada yacía a su lado. Se acercó al cuerpo y luego se volteó hacia la puerta que acababa de entrar cuando sintió la presencia repentina de alguien más en la habitación, encontrándose cara a cara con Klaus.

"Bueno, abandonaste tu búsqueda de poder para ayudar a tu familia. ¿Tienes un día libre?" ella entrecerró sus ojos hacia él.

"¿Quién se la llevó, Rebekah?" Klaus preguntó con voz tranquila.

"No lo sé." respondió ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no sabes?" Klaus dio un paso hacia ella con una mirada fulminante en su rostro. "Entonces, ¿quién mató a sus atacantes?"

"No lo sé. Tenía una flecha en el corazón. Sabemos que ella no los mató, al menos no de esa manera, y no fui yo, entonces quién..." Rebekah fue interrumpida por el sonido de lobos aullando en la distancia. Klaus la miró con curiosidad. "Encantador. Quizás tus primos lejanos sepan dónde está."

Ambos se voltearon dirigiéndose hacia afuera para continuar buscando a Elizabeth.

* * *

**CLINICA BAYOU**

Algo cálido y húmedo golpeó los ojos y la nariz de Elizabeth. Al principio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba recuperando la conciencia hasta que notó la extraña sensación. Ella gimió suavemente mientras parpadeaba y abría los ojos encontrando el rostro de un lobo gris y blanco que la miraba con brillantes ojos amarillos ambarinos. Ella jadeó sorprendida y trató de ponerse de pie, pero una súbita oleada de dolor en su pecho la mantuvo pegada al suelo. Miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la flecha en el pecho. Así tomó algunas respiraciones grandes antes de tirar de ella con fuerza tan rápido como pudo antes de tirarla a un lado. Después de unos segundos el dolor disminuyó para su alivio, lentamente se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba.

Volvió a mirar al lobo, consciente por los ojos ámbar de que no estaba en presencia de un lobo ordinario, sino de un hombre lobo, y se sorprendió de que no la estuviera atacando. Normalmente ella trataría de entender la razón por la cual, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado confusa como para pensar mucho sobre cualquier cosa en ese momento.

El lobo se le acercó con calma y comenzó a empujarla suavemente hacia un lado, deseando que se levantara. Elizabeth no dudó en ponerse de pie, se tomó un momento para quitarse el polvo y suspiró ante las notables lágrimas en su camisa. ¿Había sido arrastrada? ¿El lobo la arrastró a un lugar seguro mientras ella estaba inconsciente? No tenía idea, pero no podía encontrar ninguna otra explicación para eso, y estaba demasiado agotada para intentarlo.

El lobo lanzó un suave gemido, alejándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró y lo observó mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el sur. Después de unos pocos pies, se detuvo y se volteó para mirarla.

La sensación de Elizabeth era que quería que ella lo siguiera, así que comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección. Ella recordó que tenía su teléfono en su bolsillo trasero y lo sacó, pero fue inútil sin una señal. Cuando volvió a guardarlo en su bolsillo y miró el sendero que tenía delante, se dio cuenta de que el lobo ya no estaba frente a ella. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente mientras el pánico comenzaba a elevarse dentro de ella. Hasta que vio la parte de atrás de una camioneta grande unos metros más adelante. Ella vagó hacia él, y sintió alivio inundar su cuerpo cuando la casa del Bayou en el otro lado de la camioneta apareció a la vista. Miró a su alrededor, deseando poder encontrar al lobo para poder agradecerle por haberla conducido hacia atrás, pero ya no estaba. Dejando escapar un gran suspiro pasó arrastrando los pies a la camioneta justo cuando Rebekah y Klaus salieron corriendo de la entrada de la clínica. Ambos la miraron sorprendidos antes de ir corriendo a su encuentro.

"Elizabeth, ¿qué pasó? Dime qué sucedió." preguntó Klaus mientras se detenía frente a ella, con los ojos llenos de preocupación mirándola de arriba abajo.

"No lo recuerdo." Elizabeth respondió. "Después de recibir un disparo en el pecho, me desmayé."

"Eso es..." Klaus se calló cuando notó el punto sangriento en su camisa. Examinó ansiosamente a Elizabeth en busca de heridas que claramente ya no estaban allí. "Te has curado completamente. No hay un rasguño en ti. ¿Cómo pudiste haber sanado tan rápido?"

"Una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro, ¿recuerdas?" Elizabeth se encogió de hombros antes de caminar hacia las escaleras de la casa y sentarse. "Nos curamos rápido."

"No, no tan rápido." continuó Klaus, haciendo caso omiso de su comentario. "Eso es extraño."

"Siempre me he curado con rapidez." Elizabeth dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

"Déjala en paz." Rebekah dijo acercándose hacia Elizabeth sentándose a su lado. "Tal vez sea su sangre híbrida. No lo sé." ella entonces miró a su hermana otra vez frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cómo escapaste? Eras superada en número, desarmada. Esos hombres fueron despedazados."

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio pensando hasta que una idea le llegó a la cabeza. Solo se podía pensar en una cosa. "La otra noche, estaba este lobo que me estaba mirando. Sabine me dijo que yo le atraía. Hoy lo vi, tenía ojos color ámbar. Creo que me protegía. Me ayudó a encontrar el camino de regreso aquí."

"¡Las brujas son las que debían protegerte!" Klaus gruñó. "Cuando tenga en mis manos a Sophie Deveraux..."

"No fue Sophie." lo interrumpió Elizabeth. "Fue Agnes."

"Bien. Agnes, Sophie. Es lo mismo para mí. Las mataré a todas." Klaus dijo molesto.

"No si Elijah llega primero." Rebekah desafió la amenaza burlona de su hermano.

Elizabeth giró la cabeza en su dirección. "¿Elijah? ¿Lo encontraste? ¿Está bien?"

"Ha estado en contacto. Y él tiene un plan." Rebekah miró entre Klaus y Elizabeth. "Todo lo que pidió es que cuidemos de ti."

"Bien." murmuró Elizabeth y asintió con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿podemos irnos? Realmente me encantaría tomar una ducha y dormir por unos cuantos días..."

Ella se puso de pie y solo dio un paso, cuando su pecho comenzó a doler un poco y su cabeza giró, sus rodillas se doblaron y comenzó a caer. Pero Klaus se acercó atrapándola antes de que tocara el suelo metiendo un brazo debajo de sus piernas y envolviendo el otro alrededor de su espalda levantándola estilo nupcial.

"Te tengo, cariño." Él le susurró al oído. Entre el pequeño dolor en su pecho y el leve dolor de cabeza, ella lo miró a los ojos, que inmediatamente se suavizaron mientras miraban sus ojos azules. "Te tengo."

Ella apoyó su cabeza contra su hombro cediendo a la demanda de su cuerpo de dormir sin importarle por un momento quien la estaba llevando.

Rebekah y Klaus caminaron hacia su auto, con Elizabeth todavía en brazos de Klaus.


	6. Capítulo 5: Pecadores y santos

**Capítulo 5: "Pecadores y santos."**

* * *

**S T. LA IGLESIA DE ANNE**

Elijah estaba parado en la habitación de Davina en el ático, donde estaba parado frente a Davina mientras los dos se miraban fijamente. Su piel era gris y está moteada por no haberse alimentado durante los meses que estuvo en daga, y no puedo evitar concentrarse en la pulsante arteria carótida de Davina como resultado de su hambre.

Davina pareció imperturbable. "Tú eres al que llaman honorable."

"Sí, así es como me llaman." Elijah sonrió. "Y sin embargo, seguí a mi hermano aquí a Nueva Orleans para participar en una guerra. Entonces, te pregunto... ¿te suena honorable?"

"No te ves bien." Davina lo miró preocupada.

"Bueno, solo esta mañana, tenía una daga mística incrustada en mi pecho, así que diría que me mantengo bastante bien." Elijah se detuvo brevemente. "Davina, creo que tú y yo tenemos el poder de terminar una guerra entre brujas y vampiros antes de que realmente comience. Yo, manteniendo a mi hermano en línea; tú, comportándote como tu verdadero yo, no una herramienta para Marcel o las brujas."

"¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?" Davina frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, en primer lugar, a pesar de un hambre voraz, no he tratado de tomar tu sangre." Elijah la miró seriamente.

"¿Por qué no?" Davina se cruzó de brazos. "Soy la única aquí."

"Incluso en mi condición actual, no me alimentaría de una niña." Elijah replicó.

Davina tomó un alfiler de sombrero y se pinchó el dedo con él. Una gota de sangre se aferró a la punta, y ella colocó la gota en el labio de Elijah. Él lamió la gota de sangre de su labio inferior, y después de un momento, su piel volvió a su tez normal. Davina complacida le sonrió.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Klaus se paseaba en la cocina trasera de Rousseau, que estaba vacía de empleados. Cuando Sophie finalmente entró en la habitación con una canasta de productos, Klaus la agarró y los llevó de vuelta a la casa de la plantación para una reunión. Él la llevó a la sala de estar, donde Rebekah los estaba esperando.

"¡Teníamos un trato!" Klaus le gritó a Sophie Devereaux mientras la soltaba y empujaba hacia su sofá. "Tú protegerías a mi hermana, y yo desmantelaría el ejército de Marcel. Y mientras estuve ocupado cumpliendo mi parte del trato, permitiste que Elizabeth fuera atacada y casi asesinada por una manada de brujas lunáticas."

"No tuve nada que ver con eso, lo juro." Sophie niega frenéticamente. "Elizabeth y yo estamos vinculadas, ¿recuerdas? Lo que sea que le pase a ella, me pasa a mí. Si ella muere, yo muero."

"Entonces, ¿quiénes eran?" Rebekah preguntó confundida.

"Son una facción de los extremistas." Sophie suspiró. "Sabine les contó estúpidamente algo sobre la visión que ella tuvo sobre Elizabeth..."

"¿Qué tipo de visión?" Klaus la interrumpió.

"Ella las tiene todo el tiempo. Están totalmente abiertas a la interpretación." Sophie se encogió de hombros. "Deduzco que se equivocó en esto."

"Bueno, puedo preguntar, ¿cómo se ha interpretado esta visión en particular?" Klaus insistió seriamente.

Sophie se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de hablar. "Más o menos que tu hermana traerá la muerte a todas las brujas."

Klaus sonrió ante eso. "Cada momento me encariño más con ella."

Rebekah rodó los ojos antes de mirar a Sophie. "Sophie, mira... Le prometí a Elijah que protegería a nuestra hermana, mientras él trataba de ganarse la lealtad de Davina, tu bruja. ¿Por qué no me dices qué tan extrema es esta facción?"

"¿Elijah está con Davina?" Sophie preguntó sorprendida.

"Sí. Mientras hablamos, me imagino." Rebekah asintió.

"Supongo que tendrá mucho que decir sobre esa facción." Sophie murmuró.

"Habla." Klaus le ordenó intrigado ahora.

"Yo... no siempre fui un defensor de las brujas." Sophie les explicó. "Mi hermana era devota, como nuestros padres, y nuestra educación fue muy estricta, lo que me volvió loca. En el momento en que cumplí veintiún años, salí del Barrio para viajar... y jugar. Pero quería ser chef y regresé a casa de Rousseau."

* * *

*****Escena retrospectiva*****

_Sophie estaba de fiesta salvajemente cuando Jane-Anne entró en casa de Rousseau. "Ooh..." Sophie sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su hermana. Ella rápidamente corrió hacia ella. "¡Jane-Anne! ¡Oye! Esa no era yo. ¡Hola!" Ella se rio mientras ella y Jane-Anne se abrazaban._

_"Bienvenido a casa, Soph." Jane-Anne sonrió. "¿Podemos ir a algún lugar para hablar?"_

_"Sólo dime." Sophie sonrió y negó con la cabeza._

_"Los ancianos llamaron a votar." Jane-Anne le dijo. "Estamos avanzando con la cosecha..."_

*****Fin flashback*****

* * *

"¿Qué demonios es una cosecha?" Rebekah interrumpió confundida.

"Es un ritual que nuestro aquelarre realiza cada tres siglos para que se restaure el vínculo con nuestra magia ancestral. Apaciguamos a nuestros antepasados, ellos mantienen fluyendo nuestro poder ancestral."

"¿Y por qué no sabía nada de eso?" Klaus preguntó.

"Porque una cosecha siempre parecía un mito." Sophie se encogió de hombros. "Una historia, transmitida a través de generaciones como el arca de Noé, o el Buda caminando sobre el agua. El tipo que algunas personas toman literalmente, y algunas personas no lo hacen."

* * *

*****Escena retrospectiva*****

_"Para renacer, debemos sacrificarnos." Bastiana dijo a las adolescentes arrodilladas mientras tocaba la palma de Monique con un cuchillo._

_"Para renacer, debemos sacrificarnos." Repitió monique._

_"Para renacer, debemos tener fe." Bastiana continuó con la siguiente chica._

_"Para renacer, debemos tener fe." La niña repitió._

_"¿Tienes fe en la cosecha?" Bastiana continuó._

_"No por un segundo." Sophie interrumpió mientras corría hacia ellos._

_Monique volvió la cabeza para mirar a su tía. "Sophie..."_

_Bastiana la hizo callar rápidamente. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sophie negó con la cabeza a Bastiana._

_"Salvando a la comunidad a la que renunciaste." Bastiana dijo con calma._

_"Todos ustedes son ridículos." Sophie dijo enojada antes de mirar a Monique. "¡¿Monique, en serio?!"_

_"Mi mamá me dijo que tenía que hacerlo." Monique dijo en voz baja._

_"Sí, bueno, tu mamá y yo vamos a tener palabras." Sophie dijo antes de irse furiosa._

*****Fin flashback*****

* * *

"Tenían a las chicas de nuestra comunidad preparándose durante meses." Sophie continuó. "Cuatro serían elegidas para la cosecha. Dijeron que era un honor, que eran especiales. Pensé que era un mito."

"¿Lo fue?" Rebekah preguntó.

Antes de que Sophie pudiera decir nada, sonó el celular de Klaus. Él vio que era Marcel y lo respondió.

"Marcel. Un poco temprano en el día para ti, ¿no?"

"Lo sé, hago que parezca fácil, pero todavía tengo un imperio que ejecutar." Marcel le respondió.

"Mejor tu que yo." Klaus sonrió débilmente. "Toda esa responsabilidad parece tan aburrida."

"Bueno, esto podría animar las cosas..." Marcel se detuvo antes de continuar. "Acabo de enterarme de un montón de brujas muertas en el pantano. ¿El tipo de daño que podría hacer un hombre lobo? Solo que no había luna llena. Tengo un informante que necesito encontrar, y me encantaría que fueras conmigo."

"Brujas muertas en el pantano." Klaus uso un tono de voz asombrado, haciendo que Sophie levantara la vista rápidamente. "Suena como un problema menor, y más como una causa para la celebración."

"Bueno, algo los mató. Y todavía puede estar ahí fuera." Marcel le contestó secamente. "Y con tu sangre la única cura para una mordida de hombre lobo, me encantaría que me acompañaras."

"Bueno, ¿por qué no? No he estado en el Bayou en años." Klaus aceptó. "Voy en camino."

"Paz fuera, hermano." Marcel se despidió antes de colgar

Sophie, habiendo escuchado el final de la conversación de Klaus, lo miró con preocupación. "No puedes irte. Necesito reunir los restos de las brujas y consagrarlas. Si no las consigo antes de la puesta del sol, perderemos el enlace con su magia."

"Esas brujas intentaron matar a Elizabeth." Klaus respondió en tono neutro. "Prefiero que el informante de Marcel no encuentre nada que lo lleve de regreso a nosotros, y menos a ella. Quédate quieta. Y guarda el resto de tu historia hasta que vuelva." Se fue sin otra palabra.

* * *

**CEMENTERIO LAFAYETTE**

Elizabeth quería saber sobre el hombre lobo que la salvó que también era el hombre lobo que la estuvo mirando el día en que Klaus y Rebekah asistieron a la fiesta de Marcel. Ella quería investigarlo.

Así que siguió a Sophie a su pequeña cueva de brujas. Sophie terminó de llenar su bolso, y giró para irse cuando Elizabeth salió de las sombras.

"Oye." dijo Sophie, sorprendida. "¿Qué demonios?"

"Vas a salir de todas formas, ¿verdad?" Elizabeth asintió con la cabeza hacia su bolso. "Quiero ir contigo."

"No, gracias." dijo Sophie rápidamente. "Ya fui asaltada por Klaus esta mañana. No necesito una repetición."

Sophie se movió para irse, pero Elizabeth se movió frente a ella. "¿Y si el responsable de todas esas brujas muertas todavía está ahí fuera? Ya sabemos que le gusto y odia a las brujas, por lo que estarás más segura conmigo.

"Lo siento si no me creo tu repentina preocupación por mi seguridad." dijo Sophie. Trató de irse de nuevo, pero Elizabeth golpeó su mano contra la pared a su lado, creando una barrera no permitiendo que Sophie se fuera.

"Escucha, la razón por la que llegué a esta estúpida ciudad en primer lugar fue para tener tranquilidad. Pero no lo he logrado." le dijo Elizabeth. "Marcel sacó a los hombres lobo del Barrio hacia el pantano. Y anoche, estoy segura de que un lobo guardián me salvó la vida y quiero saber por qué. Así que voy a ir contigo."

Una nueva voz las alertó de otra persona. "¿Podrían ustedes dos ser más idiotas?" Rebekah preguntó.

Elizabeth y Sophie intercambiaron miradas de frustración.

"¡Dos pueden jugar el siguiente juego, ya sabes!" Rebekah les recordó. "Escuchaste a Klaus. Él y Marcel se dirigen hacia dónde vas. ¿Por qué?"

"Entonces distráelos." Elizabeth respondió. "Y a menos que quieras encerrar a una híbrida en una tumba, iré con ustedes."

Rebekah la miró fijamente, claramente molesta por su obstinación. Sophie puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a suspirar, resignada a que Elizabeth y Rebekah la acompañaran.

* * *

**S T. LA IGLESIA DE ANNE**

Elijah estaba jugando con el violín mientras Davina empacaba su maleta. "Entonces, explícame. ¿Qué quiso decir cuando dijo que tenías que morir?"

"Eso es lo que era la cosecha. Dijeron que nos pondrían a cuatro niñas en un estado de limbo pacífico como parte de la ofrenda." Davina les explicó. "Y luego, en la Cosecha, nos despertábamos y renacíamos. Nunca llegué a la parte del limbo, lo que significa que la cosecha no está completa. Es por eso que las brujas están tan asustadas. La cosecha está a la vuelta de la esquina, y si no la terminan antes, se acabó. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es esperar."

"¿Y luego qué?" Elijah preguntó dejando de tocar.

"Están castigados, y yo soy libre..."

"¿De Marcel?" Elijah la interrumpió.

"De la magia. Todo nuestro poder se agotará." Davina sonríe. "Seré normal."

"¿Es eso lo que quieres?" Elijah le preguntó confundido. "¿Ser normal?"

"Simplemente no quiero ser lo que soy. No puedo controlarlo a veces. Mágico. Yo..." Davina empezó a llorar "... lastimo a la gente. Incluso cuando no tengo la intención de hacerlo."

"¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tus amigos?" Elijah le preguntó pacientemente. "Debes extrañarlos."

"Ahí está Tim." Davina sonrió. Era el dueño del violín con el que Elijah tocaba. "Él no sabe nada de estas cosas de brujas. Él es normal. Mi mejor amiga, Monique. Ella también era parte de la cosecha. Ella tiene suerte. Nadie luchó por mí, pero alguien luchó por ella. La única que se pronunció contra la cosecha fue la tía de Monique."

"¿Y quién es?" Elijah preguntó suavemente cuando Davina se apartó de él.

Davina soltó un suspiro. "Sophie Deveraux."

De espaldas a Elijah, no pudo ver la expresión completamente desconcertada en su rostro al escuchar esa sorprendente revelación.

* * *

**EL BAYOU**

Media hora más tarde, Rebekah, Sophie y Elizabeth caminaron penosamente por el pantano. Ella recordó dónde estaban los cuerpos de las brujas, y estaba bastante segura de que nadie los había movido todavía.

"¿Qué es todo ese espantoso alboroto hillbilly en el fondo?" Rebekah habló por teléfono con Klaus. "Bueno, ordena algunas rondas de alcohol ilegal y mantente alejado de las brujas muertas. La bruja está en una misión de enterramiento, y por supuesto nuestra hermana siendo ella se ofreció a ayudarla, y yo estoy tratando de mantener mi promesa a Elijah de mantenerla a salvo, así que atrévete, por favor."

Rebekah colgó, y estuvieron en silencio mientras caminaban por el bosque. Eso fue, hasta que Rebekah habló. "Así que esta cosa de la Cosecha. Dime más."

"Klaus dijo que esperara." Sophie le recordó.

"Sí, y Klaus también dijo que se mantuviera alejado del pantano, y sin embargo, aquí estamos, entre las criaturas bizarras y zumbantes." replicó Rebekah.

Los ojos de Elizabeth, aterrizaron en los cuerpos de las brujas muertas. Tan pronto como lo hicieron, imaginó el hombre lobo destrozando a las brujas.

"Estamos aquí." ella les dijo, y las tres caminaron más en el camino. La zona apestaba a cuerpos en descomposición.

Sophie se arrodilló en el suelo y buscó en los bolsillos los ingredientes para consagrar a las brujas muertas.

"Wow." Elizabeth se acercó hacia una impresión de pata gigante. Era más grande que una huella de pata común. Ella levantó la mirada a un árbol, y miró hacia atrás para ver tres garras largas y sangrientas grabadas en la corteza.

"¿Es esa una pista de lobo?" Sophie preguntó.

El chasquido de ramitas las alertó sobre algo, o alguna otra persona, allí, y Rebekah se acercó instintivamente a Elizabeth.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Rebekah gritó.

Como si fuera una señal, un hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ellas, y su mirada se volvió frenética mientras caía sobre Rebekah.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Un original?" Él farfulló, y sin decir una palabra más, corrió hacia la dirección de donde había venido.

"Déjame adivinar." Elizabeth suspiró. "¿Es un informante de Marcel?"

"Para nuestro pesar, así es." Rebekah murmuró.

* * *

**BAYOU GRANDE DE AUGGIE/ST. LA IGLESIA DE ANNE/LA COSECHA **

Klaus caminaba fuera de Big Auggie's Bayou Bar mientras hablaba con Rebekah en su teléfono celular.

"Déjame entender esto... contra toda lógica, tú y Elizabeth fueron al Bayou, donde se encontraron con un hombre que crees que puede ser el informante de Marcel, ¿y luego lo perdiste?"

Rebekah rodó los ojos. "Sí, y ahora que hemos demostrado que soy un fracaso como hermana, y un Original, probablemente deberías saber que está en camino a Marcel ahora mismo para echarme. Chico flaco con prisa, parece que vio un fantasma."

Klaus sonrió. "Lo manejaré, pero necesitaré una distracción."

"Estoy en camino." Rebekah colgó antes de golpear con fuerza a un mosquito que había aterrizado en su brazo

* * *

**EL BAYOU**

Mientras Rebekah había corrido detrás del informante de Marcel Elizabeth se sentó observando a Sophie consagrar los cuerpos de las brujas muertas, y luego, ayudó levantado objetos pesados cargándolas en la camioneta de Sophie.

"Esas, brujas muertas." ella comenzó, y Sophie volvió la cabeza en su dirección. "¿Todo esto porque si una visión sobre mí que ni siquiera crees?"

Sophie suspiró mientras cerraba el baúl. "Mira, amo a Sabine, pero ella es la bruja equivalente a una reina del drama. He aprendido a hacer un pequeño inventario de lo que dice o ve. Solo desearía que se hubiera quedado callada."

"Somos dos." Elizabeth murmuró mientras se apoyaba en el baúl.

"¿Pero sobre el ritual de Harvest? Dijiste antes que no creías en eso. ¿Tenías razón?"

Sophie no vaciló mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Estaba funcionando. Era real."

"Entonces, ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura de que la visión de Sabine no es cierta?" Elizabeth preguntó nerviosamente. "Y por primero quiero saber que es una cosecha."

Sophie rodó los ojos. "En la cultura de la bruja, se suponía que sacrificaríamos la vida de cuatro niñas para apaciguar a nuestros antepasados y así mantener nuestro acceso a la magia tradicional." comenzó. "Y cuando las otras brujas intentaron hacerlo, mataron a tres de las brujas. Marcel detuvo el ritual antes de que pudieran matar al cuarto, y ahora el cuarto está a cargo de Marcel, y toda la magia de las tres primeras brujas, en lugar de al entrar al suelo, entró a la cuarta bruja, que ahora tiene toda la magia dentro de ella. Hay que matarla para completar la cosecha. El único problema es que nadie sabe dónde está, porque está con Marcel."

"¿Quién es esta chica?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Davina Claire."

Elizabeth reconoció ese nombre. Ella era la chica que tenía a Elijah al principio. Ella era la chica con la que Klaus y Rebekah querían hacer el hechizo localizador para encontrar a Elijah. Entonces llego una pregunta. Si la Cosecha fuera real, ¿por qué la visión de Sabine acerca de ella siendo la muerte de todas las brujas podría ser real?

* * *

**BAR DE BAYOU DE BIG AUGGIE**

"Eras un caballero de armadura brillante. Aunque Davina debe darse cuenta de que le debes tanto como ella te debe." Klaus le decía a Marcel. "Nunca podrías haber prohibido a las brujas usar magia sin ella."

"Ella no es exactamente la mejor amiga de ellos." Marcel se encoge de hombros. "La estoy protegiendo. A muchos de ellos les gustaría tenerla en sus manos y matarla para terminar la Cosecha. Si no lo hacen, las otras chicas siguen muertas y pierden su poder."

Klaus frunció el ceño. "Y si lo hacen, pierdes el tuyo."

"Y Davina pierde su vida."

Rebekah apareció en ese momento uniéndose a ellos. "¿No es esto como en los viejos tiempos? ¿Qué tan borrachos están ustedes dos?"

Klaus finge embriaguez y difunde sus palabras. "Patinando sobre el filo de la navaja. Voy a usar el baño. De vuelta en una garrapata." se fue y Rebekah se paró junto a Marcel en el bar.

"No lo he visto tan lujurioso desde los años 20." ella le dijo.

"Entonces, ¿viniste a llevarlo a casa?" Marcel le preguntó después de un tiempo.

"¿Por qué otra cosa estaría aquí?" Rebekah se cruzó de brazos.

"No lo sé." él cruza mirada con ella. "Tal vez para asegurarme de que no me haya emborrachado demasiado y de que no se revelen secretos sobre ti y yo. Yo se mejor."

"Espero que sí, porque no quieres terminar en el lado equivocado de mí." Rebekah le sonrió con suficiencia.

"Oh, Rebekah Mikaelson." Marcel le devuelve el gesto. "No quieres estar del lado equivocado de mí."

* * *

**FUERA DE LA BARRA**

Klaus caminó afuera y vio a Tomas, quien acababa de regresar del Bayou. "Tomás, ¿supongo? Marcel me pidió que averiguara lo que sabes sobre las brujas muertas."

"Escuché que iban tras la chica vampiro." él dijo. "Ella era estúpida, estando allí sola."

"Sí, ella era, ¿no es así, sí?" Klaus se ríe entre dientes. "Es asombroso lo crédulos que pueden ser algunas personas." él siguió sonriendo antes de chasquear el cuello del vampiro.

Después de eso regresó a la barra de nuevo. Rebekah se unió a él donde estaban sentados después de que ella salió del baño, pero Marcel no estaba a la vista.

"Eso fue un trabajo rápido, Rebekah." Klaus dijo mirando alrededor. "¿Dónde está Marcel? ¿Allí, retocando su pintalabios?"

"Dame crédito con algo de sabor, está sucio allí." Rebekah se cruzó de brazos. "¿Dónde se fue?"

"¿No te dijo que se iba?" Klaus preguntó confundido.

"No." Rebekah negó preocupada. "¿Crees que se dio cuenta de que lo estábamos deteniendo?"

"No." Klaus susurró. "A menos que... él nos estancara."

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

"Oh bien, estás en casa." Rebekah dijo justo cuando Elizabeth entró por la puerta principal. "No me importa si tenemos que conseguirte una correa. Esta es la última vez que puedes ir a algún lugar por tu cuenta. Especialmente si estás planeando ir a algún lugar cerca del Bayou. ¿Qué pasa contigo y con esos lobos de todos modos?"

Elizabeth solo rodó los ojos en silencio. Rebekah hizo lo mismo antes de tomar un trago de su bebida. "Bueno, si me preguntas, la familia es un dolor en el trasero."

Elizabeth sonrió levemente. Cada día que pasaba Rebekah le caía mejor. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron bruscamente cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió, y Klaus entró.

"¡Nik!" Rebekah exclamó. "Finalmente. Lo que..." Se interrumpió al ver a Elijah entrar detrás de su hermano, con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando su mirada se posó en su hermana.

A Elizabeth se le cayó el estómago. Elijah. Él estaba ahí.

Rebekah se lanzó hacia adelante mientras se envolvía en el brazo de su hermano, suspirando de felicidad por haber regresado con ellos. "Elijah." respiró feliz antes de retroceder. "Estás bien."

Elizabeth se sintió increíblemente incomoda. Aun no se hacía a la idea de que eran sus hermanos. Estaba aliviada de que Elijah había vuelto, pero sentía que se estaba entrometiendo en el negocio familiar, aunque ella perteneciera a esa extraña familia. Así que logró escabullirse al porche de atrás.

Su tranquilidad no duro mucho porque escucho crujidos detrás de ella. Sin voltearse supo que era Elijah que la había seguido afuera.

"Entonces, has vuelto." Elizabeth dijo en tono serio y sin emoción alguna.

"Volví." Elijah asintió. "Le he agradecido a Rebekah, por cuidar de ti en mi ausencia."

"La familia no termina con sangre, ¿sabes?" Elizabeth murmuró volteándose para mirarlo.

Elijah sonrió ante el comentario. Sabía lo importante que era para él la familia. "Tienes razón, no es así."

"Gracias..." Elizabeth murmuró en tono lento, casi obligando las palabras a salir de su boca. "Por regresar."

"Bueno, hice una promesa." Elijah dijo. "Tengo la intención de honrarla."

"Lo entiendo y gracias." Elizabeth dijo antes de, sin previo aviso, levantar su mano y darle un golpe en la cara. Él giro su rostro hacia ella, obviamente sin ver venir su asalto. "Pero no vuelvas a dejarme sola con Klaus otra vez o yo misma te entregaré a Marcel." ella se volteó caminando hacia la casa de nuevo sin notar la sonrisa divertida en la cara del Original.

Después Elijah convocó una reunión, Elizabeth se paró junto a Rebekah cuando todos entraron en uno de los estudios. "Todo lo que nos trajo aquí a Nueva Orleans fue una mentira. La historia que fabricó Sophie Deveraux, esta... lucha por el control, del French Quarter, esta guerra entre vampiros y brujas, no fue sobre un territorio en absoluto. Fue sobre Davina. Hace ocho meses, Sophie Deveraux y su hermana Jane-Anne perdieron todo. No cuatro meses después de eso, una joven bruja/vampiro entró al restaurante y se renovó toda esperanza. Jane-Anne sacrificó su vida para que su hermana pudiera utilizarte para encontrar a Davina." le dijo Elijah a Klaus. "Si Sophie Deveraux tuvo éxito en capturar a Davina, puede devolverle la vida a la hija de Jane-Anne. Pensamos que veníamos aquí para librar una guerra por el poder. Esto es sobre la familia. Para devolverle la vida a su sobrina, Sophie Deveraux luchará hasta la muerte. Y eso la hace más peligrosa que nadie."

Elizabeth estaba enojada cuando Elijah terminó de decirles todo lo que estaba temblando. Ella agarró fuertemente su vaso de agua mientras apretaba su otra mano en un puño apretado. Sophie la había usado, como un peón. Ella los había usado a todos. La habían secuestrado, manteniéndola como rehén para poder manipular a Klaus y hacer lo que ella necesitaba que hiciera, derribar a Marcel para que pudiera recuperar a Davina y completar la cosecha. Haría que su sobrina volviera a la vida. Cuanto más pensaba en todas las mentiras que Sophie les había dado, más fuerte creció su enojo. No creía haber odiado a alguien tanto como ahora odiaba a la bruja de Nueva Orleans.

Un fuerte crujido la sacó de sus pensamientos inducidos por la ira. Miró hacia abajo descubriendo que había estado sosteniendo el vaso de agua con tanta fuerza en su mano derecha que terminó haciéndolo pedazos. Su mano goteó con agua y sangre de pedazos de vidrios rotos que se habían incrustado en su mano. Los tres Mikaelson restantes la miraron sorprendidos, desconcertados por su demostración de emoción negativa. Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera hacer o decir nada, ella se levantó de la silla saliendo de la habitación.


	7. Capítulo 6: Fruto del árbol envenenado

**Capítulo 6: "Fruto del árbol envenenado."**

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Klaus y Elijah estaban uno frente al otro en la sala de estar mientras cada uno de ellos leía su propio libro. Klaus estaba leyendo "A Poison Tree" de William Blake, y Elijah estaba leyendo uno de los grimorios de su madre. Una niña muerta yacía en la mesa de café, sangrando del cuello por las heridas punzantes en su cuello, mientras escuchan música clásica. Después de un momento, Rebekah entró en la habitación. "Entonces, ¿esto es lo que haces la primera vez que volvemos a estar juntos como familia? ¿Club de libros de vampiros?"

"La lectura edifica la mente, hermana." Klaus siguió leyendo. "¿No es así, Elijah?"

"Sí, eso es correcto, Niklaus." Elijah afirmó.

"¿Y qué es esto?" Rebekah hizo un gesto al cuerpo sin vida de la chica en la mesa.

"Esta es una..." Elijah gesticuló como si estuviera buscando una palabra. "...Ofrenda de paz."

Klaus suspiró. "Supuse, después de tanto tiempo secando en un ataúd, que mi hermano mayor podría estar un poco mareado."

"Y le expliqué a mi hermanito que el perdón no se puede comprar." Elijah dijo molesto. "Simplemente preferiría ver un cambio en el comportamiento que indique contrición y crecimiento personal." cuando Klaus pone los ojos en blanco, Elijah le hace un gesto a la chica de la mesa. "No esta tontería."

"Bueno, no podría dejar que se desperdicie, ¿verdad?" Klaus sonríe.

"Bueno, supongo que iré a buscar el cubo de la basura, porque está manchando una alfombra de doscientos años." Rebekah dijo molesta.

Elijah levantó la vista de su libro para ver a la chica sangrando sobre la mesa, donde la sangre goteaba aun en el suelo. "Ah, sí."

* * *

Más tarde Elijah encontró a Elizabeth en la cocina, sirviéndose sangre que Rebekah le había traído al saber que ella no cazaba para alimentarse.

"Buenos días." Elijah saludó sonriendo.

"Hola." Elizabeth saludó levantando la mirada. En ese momento entró Rebekah por la puerta de atrás, arrastrando un bote de basura detrás de ella. Elizabeth frunció el ceño. "¿Qué haces?"

"Bueno, digamos que tengo que limpiar el desastre que hacen nuestros hermanos." Rebekah le dijo antes de seguir a la sala de estar para limpiar el desastre que dejaron los chicos.

Elijah sacudió la cabeza antes de mirar a Elizabeth. "Sabes, espero que nuestros hermanos hayan sido hospitalarios contigo en mi ausencia."

"En tu ausencia, como te gusta llamarlo... que es una forma demasiado educada de decir que tu hermano puso una daga en tu corazón..." Elizabeth levantó la vista para ver a Elijah. "Fui atacada por vampiros del Barrio Francés, tuve que vivir en una casa con una mazmorra secreta llena de ataúdes y casi fui asesinada por brujas que están convencidas de que soy Lucifer." cuando Elijah sonrió con simpatía ella siguió. "Ellos son extrañamente protectores, sé que debo agradecer por eso."

"Estoy feliz de ver que estás en una pieza." Elijah sonrió acercándose. "Así que, de vuelta a las brujas asesinas. Tengo algunas preocupaciones."

"Son malvadas." Elizabeth le respondió preocupada. "Y, mi vida todavía está mágicamente vinculada a Sophie Deveraux, cosa que no es reconfortante."

"Sí, creo que es hora de que nos ocupemos de ese pequeño problema." Elijah estuvo de acuerdo.

"Estoy a favor." Rebekah volvió a entrar repentinamente en la cocina, arrastrando el cadáver de la niña que Klaus mató por el suelo detrás de ella. "Tan pronto como se desvinculen, saldremos de esta ciudad de mierda. ¿A quién tenemos que matar?"

"Probablemente nadie." Elijah lo considero. Ante la mirada de incredulidad de Elizabeth él suspiró. "Muy bien, potencialmente a todos."

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Rebekah fregaba las manchas de sangre en la alfombra mientras Klaus continuó leyendo "Un árbol de veneno".

"Poesía sobre manzanas envenenadas de árboles muertos." ella rodó los ojos.

"Elijah está de vuelta." Klaus sacudió la cabeza. "En su presencia, todos los problemas se convierten en polvo de duendes y desaparecen."

Rebekah lo miró de reojo y sonrío, y Klaus le devolvió la sonrisa.

Elijah los escuchó hablar de él y se unió a ellos en la sala de estar. "Extraño, no recuerdo ningún polvo de duendes de la oscuridad del ataúd que me vi obligado a soportar recientemente." dijo abriendo el grimorio de Esther.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con el libro de hechizos de mamá?" Rebekah preguntó.

"Bueno, a cambio de mi libertad, le prometí a la bruja Davina que compartiría algunas páginas del grimorio de la Madre para ayudarla a aprender a controlar su magia." Elijah le dijo sin dejar de hojear el libro. "Pensé que comenzaríamos con un pequeño hechizo de desvinculación."

Rebekah y Klaus se miraron confundidos.

"Espera, ¿quieres usarla para desvincular a Elizabeth de Sophie Deveraux?" Rebekah preguntó.

"¡Sophie nos trajo aquí bajo falsos pretextos! Ella no sólo quiere que derrotemos a Marcel y sus secuaces, ella quiere recuperar a Davina." Elijah les explicó. "Así que, ella hizo pasar su propia causa a la nuestra con amenazas mágicas y verdades a medias. Bueno, no más. A partir de ahora, nuestro acuerdo con Sophie Deveraux es nulo y sin efecto."

Klaus y Rebekah sonrieron irónicamente el uno al otro, como Elijah prosiguió. "Niklaus, necesito que vengas conmigo. Necesito cinco minutos a solas con Davina. Tienes que asegurarte de que no me interrumpan." él señaló a Rebekah pensando por un momento antes de dar su orden. "Quédate aquí y vigila a Elizabeth." con eso se dio la vuelta saliendo de la casa.

"¿Cómo me eligieron de super-niñera?" Rebekah susurró molesta.

"Más importante aún, ¿quién lo puso a cargo?" Klaus murmuró siguiendo de mala gana a Elijah fuera de la casa.

* * *

**ROUSSEAU'S**

Sophie Deveraux se inclinó sobre el mostrador de la cocina frente a las verduras picadas de Rousseau que agregaría a un nuevo lote de gumbo que había echado a borbotones en una olla grande sobre la estufa. Detrás de ella, Sabine se sentó en la mesa de trabajo con las piernas colgando del borde, mirando a Sophie mientras se concentraba en hacer su famoso gumbo. Girando para llevar unas zanahorias recién picadas a la creciente pila de verduras que ya tenía en la mesa de trabajo, Sophie se congeló cuando sus ojos se posaron en Sabine.

"Cocino en eso ya sabes." ella miró, frunciendo el ceño con disgusto.

"No te pongas malhumorada conmigo." bromeó Sabine. "Soy la única bruja que todavía te aprecia."

Sophie puso los ojos en blanco mientras dio media vuelta recogiendo una gran cuchara de metal para remover la olla de gumbo. "Sí. No es como si estuviera tratando de salvar el patrimonio de brujas o algo así." se giró para mirar a Sabine de nuevo después de que terminara de moverse.

"Van a venir." Sabine asintió lentamente con la cabeza. "Son simplemente de la vieja escuela y tienen miedo."

"¿Miedo de qué, tu profecía sobre la chica híbrida? Agnes y sus secuaces monstruos tuvieron un verdadero día de campo con eso." Sophie dijo entre dientes.

"No puedo evitar lo que veo, Soph."

"Bueno, si eres una vidente, soy Martha Stewart." Sophie sonrió levemente. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de trabajo, hizo un gesto con su dedo. "Scooch."

Sabine saltó de la mesa mientras Sophie llevó un tallo de apio al mostrador para cortarlo. Sabine se acercó al mostrador para ver lo que Sophie estaba haciendo. Por el rabillo del ojo, una sombra en movimiento llamó su atención. Volvió la cabeza para ver mejor y encontró una figura con una máscara negra y ropa negra a unos metros de distancia.

"¿Qué...?" Sabine miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, fue agarrada por detrás por el hombro y girada. Un brazo le dio un poderoso golpe con el revés y la envió volando hacia la mesa de trabajo. La parte de atrás de su cabeza golpeó el borde de la mesa, efectivamente dejándola inconsciente tirándola al piso en un montón.

Sophie se dio la vuelta y dio un gran golpe al primer atacante con el cuchillo que sostenía en la mano. Él la agarró del brazo para contenerla tendiéndole la otra mano, soplando un polvo que sostenía justo en su cara. Tosió y lentamente se desplomó en el suelo, desmayándose en segundos.

Cuando se despertó un poco más tarde, se encontró siendo arrastrada a uno de los mausoleos del cementerio de Lafayette. Forcejeó luchando contra sus atacantes que la agarraban de los brazos.

"¡Déjame ir!" Gruñó ella mientras sus muñecas estaban aseguradas con grilletes de metal que colgaban del techo.

"Déjala en paz." Agnes entró en la cripta sacando una cartera marrón que llevaba sobre el hombro, colocándola en una mesa de piedra situada a unos metros de Sophie.

"Matarme para llegar a Klaus o su hermana no es la respuesta." Sophie trató de convencer calmadamente a Agnes para que no hiciera lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

De pie de espaldas a Sophie, Agnes abrió su bolso comenzando a sacar cosas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. "No voy a matarte, Sophie. Estuve allí el día que naciste. Soy el último anciano que queda de nuestro aquelarre. Es mi deber proteger nuestro poder, y nuestro poder no significa nada si esa chica sigue con vida."

Se giró para mirar a Sophie comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia ella. "El augurio de Sabine era claro. Esa chica nos traerá la muerte a todos."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Sophie con voz suave y temerosa. Agnes sostuvo una jeringa grande y dorada de estilo steampunk con una aguja larga. El reconocimiento brilló en la cara de Sophie mientras sus ojos se abrían con terror. Inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear y a retorcerse contra las cadenas que la mantenían prisionera, rogándole a Agnes que no la pinchara. "No. No. Agnes, no. No. ¡No! ¡No hagas esto! ¡No!"

Ignorando sus ruegos, Agnes agarró la cabeza de Sophie sosteniéndola a un lado. Levantó la jeringa clavando la aguja en el cuello de Sophie. "Ahí. Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar."

* * *

**S T. LA IGLESIA CATOLICA DE ANNE**

Davina estaba dibujando con carbón de leña en su caballete en su habitación en el ático cuando Elijah llegó apoyándose contra la puerta cuando él tocó a la puerta. Davina le sonrió mientras sostenía varias páginas del grimorio de Esther envuelto en una tela. "Te hice una promesa."

"¡Entra!" Davina lo invitó emocionada.

Más tarde extendió una de las páginas del grimorio de Esther sobre su mesa y la leyó. Elijah tenía un nudo de cuerda elaboradamente tejida en sus manos. "¿Es un hechizo de unknotting?"

"Este es un nudo de sangre." Elijah levantó el nudo. "Las brujas lo utilizan como magia representativa. Si puedes destrabar esto usando ese hechizo, habrás dado un paso hacia el control de aprendizaje. Este es uno de los hechizos posteriores de mi madre. Requiere mucho más poder del que te das cuenta. Ahora, si puedes hacer esto, entonces regresaré con otra página." Él caminó hacia la puerta, luego se volvió hacia ella. "Un hechizo de tu elección, la próxima vez."

Elijah sonríe cálidamente a Davina antes de irse. Davina miró el hechizo y el nudo en su mesa.

* * *

**ROUSSEAU'S**

Elijah y Klaus acabaron de entrar corriendo a la habitación de atrás, donde encontraron a una Sabine que acababa de despertar en el piso de la cocina.

Elijah la ayudó a levantarse. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Era Agnes." Sabine se frotó la cabeza gimiendo mientras miraba alrededor. "Sus hombres se llevaron a Sophie."

"El primer día contigo a cargo, hermano, y ya la bruja vinculada a Elizabeth ha sido secuestrada por fanáticos." Klaus suspiró molesto.

"¿Dónde está ella?" Elijah le preguntó a Sabine.

"Si te digo dónde está Agnes, la matarás." Sabine negó.

Klaus frunció el ceño. "¿No es eso obvio?"

"Mira, sé que es un poco... arrullada, pero es nuestra última Anciana viva." Sabina sacudió la cabeza. "Eso podría no significar mucho para ti, pero significa mucho para nosotros. Los Ancianos son los únicos que pueden hacer hechizos importantes."

"¿Cómo completar el ritual de la cosecha?" Elijah le dijo.

"¿Sabes sobre eso?" ella lo miró confundida.

"Te sorprendería las cosas que sé." Elijah le sonrió.

"Permíteme entretenerte con la lista de prioridades de hoy." Klaus intervino. "Una, desvincula a tu amiga Sophie para que ya no controle el destino de la chica que es nuestra hermana. Dos, convencer a mi hermano de que acepte mis más sinceras disculpas por un comportamiento poco fiable. Tres... no hay tres."

"Creo que lo que mi hermano está tratando de comunicar aquí es que ni la vida de este Anciano, ni el ritual de la Cosecha, ni la conexión de tu clan con la magia tienen ninguna relevancia para él en absoluto." Elijah le dijo. "Ahora habla."

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Poco después de que Klaus y Elijah se fueran, Elizabeth sintió un fuerte pellizco en el lado izquierdo de su cuello. Ella se quejó agarrando su cuello. Tiró hacia atrás mirando en estado de shock la sangre roja en las yemas de sus dedos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Rebekah entró caminando a la habitación.

"No tengo ni idea." Elizabeth se encogió de hombros. "Se sentía como si me hubieran inyectado."

Rebekah caminó el resto del camino hasta Elizabeth echándole un vistazo más de cerca al cuello. Ella descubrió una pequeña marca de punción que comenzaba a sanar. Ella y Elizabeth intercambiaron una mirada. Ambas sabían que lo que fuera, no era bueno. Mientras Rebekah sacó su teléfono para llamar a sus hermanos, Elizabeth subió al baño para limpiarse la sangre del cuello y los dedos. Estaba segura de que algo malo le había sucedido a Sophie, pero no sabía qué, ni sabía cómo podría afectarla a ella. Por el momento, se sentía perfectamente bien.

Con un profundo suspiro, salió del baño y fue a su habitación. Veinte minutos más tarde, Rebekah entró en la habitación "¿Cómo está tu cuello?"

"Me siento bien. Estoy segura de que esto está relacionado con Sophie." respondió Elizabeth.

"Bueno, hazme un favor y no mueras a mi cuidado." Rebekah dijo en tono de broma. "Además, hay una gran posibilidad de que realmente te extrañe."

Elizabeth iba a responderle cuando de repente se sintió mareada.

"¿Qué pasa?" La alarma se apoderó de la cara de Rebekah.

"No sé. Me siento extraña." Elizabeth respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. Rebekah frunció el ceño extendiendo la mano poniendo una mano en la frente de Elizabeth al sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. "Estás ardiendo, en realidad."

* * *

**CEMENTERIO LAFAYETTE**

Klaus y Elijah encontraron a Sophie en el mausoleo, e inmediatamente la liberaron de sus cadenas.

"Agnes me clavó una aguja." Sophie gimió. "Los objetos malditos fueron creados hace mucho tiempo. Los usamos para que Marcel no nos atrape por hacer magia. La que ella usó se llama la Aguja de los Dolores. Fue maldecido en 1860 cuando..."

"¿Avanzar unas décadas y dinos qué hace, amor?" Klaus la interrumpió.

"Tiene un solo propósito: matar a la persona elevando la temperatura de su sangre." Sophie les explicó.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos para arreglar esto?" Elijah le preguntó.

"Hará lo que se pretende con la marea alta de esta noche. Y créeme, funcionará." Sophie les asegura. "La vi usar un objeto similar en un niño que se volvió loco y mató a un grupo de sacerdotes."

"Me gustaría tener una pequeña charla con esta tal Agnes." Klaus dijo con ira. "¿Dónde puedo encontrarla?"

"No lo harás." Sophie negó. "Hay mil lugares donde podría esconderse para esperar."

"Precisamente por eso tenemos que desvincularte de Elizabeth." Elijah dijo con preocupación. "No necesitamos más peligro para ella."

"No, ¿qué?" Sophie sacudió la cabeza confundida. "Si no estoy vinculada a Elizabeth, perderé mi influencia sobre ti. ¡Tenemos un trato!"

"No estamos del mismo lado, Sophie Deveraux." Elijah se acercó a ella. "¡Nuestro trato ya no se mantiene!"

Sophie se quedó callada burlándose con indignación.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

"Esto es extraño." Elizabeth parpadeó sorprendida ahora sentada en su cama, tocándose la frente. "Los vampiros no pueden tener fiebre."

"Pues parece que tú sí." Rebekah le dijo levantándose.

"Esto está relacionado con Sophie." Elizabeth dijo. "Algo le sucedió."

"Elijah estará aquí en cualquier momento." Rebekah aseguró tratando de no demostrar su nerviosismo.

"¿Qué hay de Klaus?" Elizabeth preguntó.

"Está persiguiendo a la bruja responsable de esto. ¿Crees que dejaría que alguien más maneje ese trabajo? No." Rebekah dijo en tono irónico.

Elizabeth asintió antes de hacer una mueca. "Tengo demasiado calor. Siento que me están calentado en el microondas."

"Estoy segura de que te estás curando mientras hablamos." Rebekah dijo.

"Eso espero." murmuró Elizabeth insegura.

El sonido de unos pasos atrajo su atención hacia la entrada cuando Elijah entró caminando con Sophie detrás de él. Rebekah se giró para seguir la mirada asesina de Elizabeth.

"¿Qué demonios está haciendo ella aquí?" Rebekah espetó.

"Estoy tratando de ayudar." suspiró Sophie suavemente.

"¿Ayudar? Tú eres la razón por la que estamos en este maldito desastre." siseó Rebekah antes de mirar a Elijah. "¿Por qué ya no estamos desvinculados con esta bruja, Elijah?"

"Rebekah, deja que ella haga lo que pueda." ordenó Elijah.

"Puede que sepa una manera de frenar la fiebre, pero voy a necesitar algunas hierbas especiales." Sophie comenzó a explicar su plan. "Te enviaré una lista de mensajes de texto."

Rebekah dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. "Bien, feliz de jugar a la chica de buscar." Ella le lanzó una mirada a Elizabeth antes voltearse pasando al lado de Sophie y Elijah.

Elijah la vio irse, antes de caminar hacia la cama donde estaba Elizabeth sentada. Él se sentó observando a su hermana que pasaba una tela mojada contra el costado de su rostro.

"Tengo demasiado calor." murmuró ella. "¿Qué pasa si no se puede detener esto? ¿Qué pasa si..."

"Debes seguir siendo positiva, Elizabeth. Ten fe." Elijah la interrumpió poniendo una mano sobre la suya, haciendo todo lo posible para tranquilizarla. "Vamos a detener esto."

Ella asintió, sabiendo que él tenía razón, aunque eso no borró sus miedos. Últimamente el peligro parecía seguirla a todas partes que iba.

* * *

**S T. IGLESIA CATOLICA DE ANNE**

El padre Kieran recibió un mensaje de texto del jefe Sullivan que decía: "3631 CHARBONNET ST. LOWER 9TH WARD". Se puso el teléfono en el bolsillo y se iba, pero Klaus lo detuvo. "¿Vas a algún lugar?"

"Llegas temprano." Kieran dijo nerviosamente.

"Bueno, es una buena cosa que soy." Klaus se encogió de hombros. "Pareces empeñado en llevar a cabo la venganza en tu soledad. El problema es que necesito algo de Agnes antes de que la despaches para conocer a su creador. Entonces, propongo que hagamos un trato!" él se sienta en un banco. "¡Tráela aquí! A cambio, incluso me aseguraré de que tu sobrina, Cami, se mantenga a salvo. Oh, odiaría que ella se enredara en todo esto."

Más tarde, los oficiales de policía en la Facción regresaron a la iglesia con Agnes, quien fue esposada y traída al frente de la sala.

"¡Esto es indignante! ¿Cuál es el cargo?" Agnes preguntó horrorizada mientras los oficiales la obligaron a sentarse en una de las bancas de la iglesia.

"Por favor, Agnes. Sabes que Marcel controla a los vampiros en esta ciudad." el padre dijo al mismo tiempo que los oficiales terminaron de esposarla y se fueron. Uno de ellos le entregó una tela doblada, que contenía la Aguja de los Dolores. "¿Quién crees que maneja a todos los demás?" sostuvo la jeringa y llamó a Klaus, que se aceleró a su lado. "Creo que esto es lo que estabas buscando."

"Hola, Agnes." Klaus miró fijamente a la bruja mientras sostenía la jeringa.

"¿Hiciste un trato con él?" Agnes miró a Kieran sorprendida.

"¡Después de lo que le hiciste a Sean, haría un trato con el mismo demonio solo para verte sufrir!" Kieran le dijo furioso. "¡Se lo que le hiciste a mi sobrino, el me lo contó!"

"No puedes lastimarme." Agnes se levantó poniéndose en la cara de Kieran. "¡Toda la comunidad de brujas se volverá contra ti!"

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Klaus interrumpió con impaciencia, cansado de esa estúpida pelea que no le importaba. "¡No me importa la política de las brujas! ¡No me importa tu ridículo pequeño ritual de cosecha! ¡Lo que me importa es esta baratija!" sostuvo la Aguja de los Dolores. "¡Deshaz la maldición, o te enseñare cosas peores que la muerte!"

Agnes sonrió. "¡Los objetos oscuros no vienen con un interruptor apagado! La maldición empezó en Sophie, ella está vinculada a tu diabólica hermana. ¡Es solo cuestión de tiempo!"

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Al tiempo que la temperatura de Elizabeth empezó a subir, Sophie propuso sacarla a la piscina por si tenían que enfriarla con el agua.

Rebekah regresó poco después con los ingredientes que Sophie había pedido. Sophie les dijo que pusieran a Elizabeth en ropa que pudiera mojarse y que la encontraran afuera junto a la piscina. Elijah la acompañó mientras Rebekah ayudó a su hermana a ponerse una camiseta y pantalones cortos. Tomó una toalla del baño y la colocó sobre los hombros de ésta antes de ayudarla a bajar las escaleras. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Elizabeth se sentó al borde de la piscina agarrando la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras Sophie trabajaba frenéticamente en su poción de hierbas.

"Estas ardiendo." Rebekah observó colocando una mano en la frente de Elizabeth, antes de mirar hacia Elijah. "¡Elijah, está empeorando!"

"Tenemos que hacer esto ahora." Elijah dijo con preocupación quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta del traje y colocándola sobre el respaldo de una silla cercana, antes de agacharse junto a Elizabeth.

"¡Ponla en el agua!" Sophie dio instrucciones.

Elijah saltó hacia el borde de la piscina zapatos y todo sin importarle mojar su traje. Podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba Elizabeth, sin mencionar que estaba enferma. Él solo quería que eso terminara para ella.

Apartando la manta de sus hombros, Elizabeth tomó sus manos deslizándose dentro de la piscina con él. Una vez que se puso de pie, la guio lejos de los escalones poco profundos hacia el centro de la piscina. Al darse cuenta de lo débil que estaba, levantó su brazo más cerca de él, de modo que quedó colgando de sus hombros y sujetó su cintura para sostenerla.

"No veo cómo se supone que un baño de medianoche puede ayudar." Rebekah se movió alrededor de la mesa donde estaba Sophie.

"Su temperatura es altísima." Sophie dijo, mientras los sentidos de Elizabeth comenzaron a dejar de funcionar completamente. Su visión comenzó a borrarse mientras se presionaba más al lado de Elijah. "Y el agua mezclada con las hierbas debería refrescarnos." Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras hacia el agua y se acercó a Elizabeth, tendiéndole la taza. "Bebe esto." instruyó Sophie, empujando la taza en las manos de Elizabeth. Ella la agarró bebiéndoselo sin preguntar. Cualquier cosa para detener el calor que estaba sintiendo. "Elijah, vas a tener que bajar su ritmo cardíaco."

"¿Cómo sugieres que haga eso?" preguntó Elijah mientras veía beber a Elizabeth.

"Abrázala." instruyó Sophie mientras Elizabeth terminaba el líquido. "Es un remedio humano natural para reducir la frecuencia cardíaca y reducir la presión arterial."

"Esto nunca va a funcionar." Rebekah dijo nerviosamente observando desde un lado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Elijah la ignoró deslizando su brazo debajo de las rodillas de Elizabeth acunándola en sus brazos mientras la sumergía en la piscina. "¡Davina romperá el enlace! ¡Solo necesitamos tiempo!"

"¡Eso no es algo que tenemos, Elijah!" Rebekah señaló preocupada.

Elizabeth se aferró a Elijah, demasiado fuera de sí para preocuparse por mantenerse lejos del Original. En ese punto, sus vías respiratorias se estrecharon aún más. Ella puso su mano en su garganta, y luego hacia su pecho. "No puedo respirar." ella jadeó. Mientras su nivel de pánico estaba alcanzando su punto máximo.

"Toma respiraciones largas y profundas." tranquilizó Elijah, ella intentó hacer lo que le dijo, pero fue difícil. "Mírame, Elizabeth." insistió él tratando de calmarla. Sin embargo, pudo ver lo asustada que estaba. "Respiraciones largas y profundas. Solo concéntrate en el sonido de mi voz."

Elizabeth se obligó a abrir los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Elijah, dándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, haciendo todo lo posible por escuchar su voz y frenar su respiración.

"Eso es todo." arrulló él mientras la bajaba lentamente al agua. "Estarás bien. Estarás bien."

Elizabeth cerró los ojos, mientras Elijah susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás enderezando su garganta, y concentrándose en el sonido de la voz de Elijah que la ayudó mientras respiraba profundamente.

Hubo un momento de calma, pero se desvaneció rápidamente cuando una explosión de dolor se disparó a través de Elizabeth. Ella gritó agarrándose el pecho con la mano, retorciéndose en los brazos de Elijah, jadeando mientras el dolor se intensificaba. Sintió como su corazón estaba deteniéndose.

Escuchó a Rebekah gritar su nombre, pero estaba demasiado dolorida para pensar. Se inclinó en el costado de Elijah cuando su corazón se sintió como si estuviera siendo abierto.

De pie a unos pocos pies de distancia, Sophie dejó escapar un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el cielo. Y Elizabeth sintió que un peso literalmente se había levantado de su corazón.

"Simplemente sentí que se levantaba." confirmó Sophie sonriendo un poco.

Elizabeth miró a Sophie mientras su respiración y ritmo cardíaco volvían a la normalidad. Para estar completamente segura de que estaban desvinculadas, Sophie sacó una aguja y se pinchó la palma de la mano.

Elijah bajo a Elizabeth con cuidado dejando que sus pies tocarán el fondo de la piscina de nuevo y tomó suavemente la mano de ella sosteniéndola fuera del agua para examinar su palma. No había nada. Ni siquiera un rasguño. El enlace estaba roto. Sophie Deveraux y su hermana estaban oficialmente desvinculadas.

"Funcionó." Elizabeth dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio al ver que su mano permanecía intacta, antes de por impulso envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Elijah, abrazándolo. No tenía idea de dónde vino el abrazo espontáneo, pero estaba tan aliviada de que iba a estar bien, que tenía que celebrar con alguien. Después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y lentamente retrocedió.

Elijah la miró con suavidad. "Vamos, a sacarte del agua." dijo él girándola hacia los escalones de la piscina donde Rebekah estaba esperándola.

"Elijah." la voz de Sophie detuvo el Original. "Cuando tu hermano se entere de que el vínculo está roto, él matará a Agnes. Sé que no me debes nada, pero por favor no dejes que la mate."

Elijah le dio a Sophie una mirada dura antes de salir de la piscina con velocidad de vampiro hacia la silla donde había dejado su chaqueta.

"¡Elijah!" Sophie protestó. "Ella es nuestro único acceso al poder que necesitamos para sobrevivir. ¡Prométeme que lo detendrás!"

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Rebekah gruñó mientras ayudaba a Elizabeth a secarse. Elijah miró entre sus hermanas antes de marcar un número en su teléfono.

"Soy yo, ¿dónde estás?" Le preguntó a la persona esperando una respuesta. "Está bien ahora. Mira, no la lastimes. Estaré allí en breve." Colgó la llamada mientras se volvía hacia Sophie. "Te haré una última promesa. No dejaré que mi hermano mate a Agnes."

"¿Seriamente?" Elizabeth preguntó en tono irónico mientras subía los escalones de la piscina. "¿Así que ella solo puede alejarse de esto? ¿Después de tratar de matarme?" Ella sacudió la cabeza hacia Elijah y Sophie antes de marcharse hacia la casa enfadada. Estaba a mitad de camino de su habitación cuando Elijah la alcanzó.

"No te preocupes." susurró él en voz baja. "Agnes pagará. Simplemente no por la mano de mi hermano." Con eso él se fue rápidamente.

Rebekah juntó a Elizabeth miraron a Sophie con frialdad. "Puedes irte ya..."

* * *

Después que Elijah se fuera, Elizabeth subió a un ritmo más lento caminando hacia su tocador una vez que estuvo en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa antes de ir al baño a darse una ducha.

Se reavivó poco tiempo después y frunció el ceño cuando regresó a su habitación y encontró a Rebekah sentada en el borde de su cama.

"Ahí estás." Rebekah dijo poniéndose de pie. "Solo quería decir adiós."

"¿Adiós?" Elizabeth preguntó confusa. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Me voy de la ciudad." Rebekah murmuró en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Solo vine a la ciudad para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien con Elijah. Él está bien, y no ha castigado a Klaus por haberlo estacado." Rebekah respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Así que, como de costumbre, serán gruesos como ladrones, y me quedarán limpios hasta el desastre. Es hora de que pilotee la cooperativa."

Elizabeth sintió una tristeza hinchándose en su pecho tragando un nudo que comenzó a formarse en su garganta. "Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en otra ocasión."

"Oh, claro que sí." Rebekah dijo tomando la mano de Elizabeth que se tensó un poco ante el gesto. "Llámame a cualquier hora, de día o de noche, especialmente si mis hermanos comienzan a molestarte."

"Bien." Elizabeth dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien." Rebekah aplaudió. "Te dije adiós a ti y a Elijah. Una parada más y me voy. Mantente a salvo y sin problemas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Haré lo mejor que pueda." Elizabeth respondió en tono neutro. Rebekah le dio una inclinación de cabeza antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

**S T. IGLESIA CATOLICA DE ANNE**

Klaus, Agnes y el padre Kieran todavía estaban discutiendo en la iglesia.

"Eres un trabajo, Agnes. ¿Pero adivina qué? Soy partidario de hacer el trabajo por mí mismo." Klaus se encogió de hombros. "¿Sabes, contemplé dejarte fragmentos artísticamente dispuestos fuera de la tumba de tu familia? Pensé que dejaría un mensaje apropiado." Él se acercó a Agnes empujándola a un estrangulamiento. "No amenaces a mi familia."

"Déjala." Elijah entró acercándose a ellos al frente de la sala. "Elizabeth está bien. Logré que alguien deshiciera el vínculo. Además, di mi palabra sobre que no la matarías."

Klaus empujó a Agnes en una llave de cabeza y retrocedió mientras vio a Elijah caminar por el pasillo hacia ellos. "Tiendes a dar tu palabra en los momentos más inoportunos, hermano. Hemos estado haciendo las cosas a tu manera todo el día. ¡Venga! Solo un pequeño chasquido y es "Toodle-loo, Agnes". ¡Ella se lo merece!"

"Niklaus, no hagas otro movimiento. Has pedido mi perdón." Elijah le dijo mirándolo. "Te concederé ese perdón, pero no me hagas romper mi palabra."

Klaus miró a su hermano mientras lo consideraba. Después de un momento, dejó ir a Agnes. "Mi noble hermano, ¿cómo fue eso para el crecimiento personal, eh? Aun así, es como si estropearas mi diversión."

Elijah rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a Agnes. "No necesariamente." él se acercó a uno de los hombres que ayudaron a Agnes y le arrancó el corazón, lanzando al aire a un segundo hombre e hizo lo mismo con un tercero mientras arrancaba el corazón del hombre. Se volvió hacia Klaus con un corazón ensangrentado en cada mano y los dejó caer al suelo. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo para limpiarse las manos mientras Agnes miraba horrorizada, y Klaus sonreía con orgullo detrás de ella. "Ahora, juré que no morirías por la mano de mi hermano. Pero no dije nada de mí." él agarró a Agnes con fuerza del cuello. "Nadie lastima a mi familia y vive. Nadie" y en un segundo rompió rápidamente su cuello y se giró para irse.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Elizabeth esperó hasta que ya no había nadie en la casa para bajar las escaleras. Un golpe en la puerta la detuvo en seco. Ella giró caminando hacia la puerta de entrada. Se aseguró de atravesar las cortinas que cubrían la ventana de la puerta para ver quién estaba allí antes de abrirla. Ella vio a un chico esperando en el otro lado. Ella lo había visto alrededor de la mansión un par de veces, por lo que sabía que podía hablar con él. Él era el vampiro que Klaus había obligado a espiar a Marcel. Ella abrió la puerta asintiendo. "Hola, Josh."

"Hola." Josh saludó con la cabeza. "Siento haber pasado por aquí. ¿Sabes dónde está Klaus? He estado tratando de encontrarlo todo el día. Marcel sabe que Klaus mintió sobre dónde vive."

Elizabeth no estaba dispuesta a informar a Josh sobre todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Él no necesitaba saber los detalles. Fue inquietante escuchar que Marcel sabía que Klaus estaba mintiendo. Tenía la sensación de que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que los rastreara hasta la casa de la plantación. "Todos hemos tenido un día loco hoy. No sé dónde está ahora, pero lo llamaré y le haré saber que pasaste por allí."

"Bien, solo... dile que me llame. Por favor." Josh le pidió.

"Bueno." Elizabeth asintió antes de cerrar lentamente la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos conocía al visitante que acechaba en las sombras. El extraño recogió una manzana del suelo contemplándola mientras un recuerdo secular pasaba al primer plano de su mente. Sacudiéndolo, metió la manzana dentro del bolsillo marrón de su chaqueta y casualmente se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Dentro de la casa, Elizabeth acababa de llegar a la puerta de la cocina cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta por segunda vez esa noche. Ella enseguida caminó de regreso a la puerta principal abriéndola sin verificar para ver quién estaba allí.

Era un hombre de piel oscura, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "Hola. Soy Marcel. No creo que nos hayamos conocido." Marcel se quedó parado en la entrada con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro. "Ahora eres la última cara que esperaba ver aquí. Eres Elizabeth, ¿no es así?"

"Hola." Elizabeth saludó. "Es un placer conocerte. Pero, si puedo preguntar, ¿qué haces aquí a una hora tan tardía?"

"Me preguntaba si Klaus estaba en casa." preguntó Marcel cortésmente.

"No. Está fuera por el momento." respondió Elizabeth, tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible.

"¿Te importa si entro y lo espero?" Marcel le preguntó mirando más allá de ella.

"No creo que sea una buena idea." Elizabeth dijo.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no te conozco y no sería bueno dejarte entrar estando yo sola." Elizabeth dijo en tono seco.

"Una niña con buenos modales." Marcel sonrió. "De acuerdo, volveré en otra ocasión. Asegúrate de decirle que me detuve."

"Por supuesto." Ella aceptó.

"Gracias. Fue agradable conocerte Elizabeth." Marcel le dio otra sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la noche.

Con eso, ella cerró la puerta, dándose la vuelta apoyando su espalda contra ella.

Caminando hacia la cocina sintió manos a lado de su cabeza y luego oscuridad cuando rompieron su cuello.

* * *

**FUERA DE ROUSSEAU'S**

Afuera, Klaus, furioso, se alejó del bar, pero Marcel se encontró con él. "Oye, ¿dónde has estado?"

Klaus se detuvo poniendo los ojos en blanco molesto antes de girarse hacia Marcel.

"No te enojaste por nuestra pelea la otra noche, ¿verdad?" Marcel le preguntó.

Klaus sonrió débilmente. "Agua debajo del puente."

"Cami es toda tuya si te interesa." Marcel se encogió de hombros. "Siento que en este momento no es el momento adecuado para buscar una relación. La vida es todo sobre el tiempo, ¿sabes? Hablando de eso, pasé por tu casa antes para compadecerme con una bebida, pero debo haberte echado de menos."

"Oh, el Palacio Real no me iba bien, me mudé hace semanas."

Marcel sonríe y sacude la cabeza a sabiendas. "Nooo, me refiero a tu otro lugar." él sonrió. "Lugar interesante para echar tus raíces, la misma plantación donde yo era esclavo. Supongo que por eso nunca me invitaste."

"Bueno, que grosero de mi parte." Klaus sonrió. "Hablaré con Elijah. ¡Estoy seguro de que estará encantado de recibirte a ti ya Davina por la noche! Especialmente después de que fuiste tan hospitalario con él."

"¡Bien!" Marcel sonrió extendiendo su mano a Klaus. "Espero eso."

Él y Klaus continuaron dándose la mano, pero tan pronto como Marcel se marchó, la sonrisa de Klaus desapareció dejando una expresión preocupada.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

La mansión estaba oscura e inquietantemente silenciosa cuando Elijah regresó después de tratar con Agnes. Se adelantó arrodillándose cuando llegó al lugar donde el teléfono de Elizabeth se le había caído al suelo, levantándolo lentamente. Lo agarró con la mano y rápidamente subió a su habitación. Una única lámpara tenuemente encendida estaba encendida, y la cama no estaba perturbada.

"¡¿Elizabeth?!" Elijah gritó mientras miraba a su alrededor. Usó su audición vampírica, escuchando todos los sonidos en toda la casa, pero no escuchó ningún otro latido del corazón ni ninguna otra persona que respirara. Ella no estaba allí. Puso el teléfono de Elizabeth en el tocador sacando el suyo del bolsillo. Marcó el número de Rebekah, rezando para que Elizabeth estuviera con ella.

"Adiós significa adiós, Elijah." respondió Rebekah después de dos ring.

"¿Está ella contigo?" Elijah preguntó sin molestarse en ocultar la preocupación en su voz.

"¿De qué diablos estás hablando?" Rebekah preguntó molesta.

"Elizabeth se ha ido. ¿Dónde está?" Elijah preguntó nervioso.

Los ojos de Rebekah se abrieron con sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

Elijah cerró sus ojos cuando la sensación de miedo dentro de él creció. Al oír pasos, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con su hermano híbrido más joven.

"Marcel estuvo aquí." Klaus apretó la mandíbula mientras sus ojos reflejaron la preocupación que burbujeaba dentro de él. Elijah apartó el teléfono de su oreja mirando a Klaus con absoluto desconcierto.


	8. Capítulo 7: Sangrado

**Capítulo 7: "Sangrado."**

* * *

**EL MATADERO**

Klaus y sus hermanos son los primeros vampiros en toda la historia, los Originales. A diferencia de ellos, él es un híbrido: mitad vampiro, mitad hombre lobo. Hace trescientos años, ayudaron a construir Nueva Orleans. Ahora regresaron, atraídos por un grupo de brujas que amenazaron a la pequeña hermana que resultó estar viva. Quien también era un híbrido, pero a diferencia de él era mitad vampiro, mitad bruja.

Recordó a Agnes sabiendo que su hermano Elijah se ocupó de ellos. Pensaron que Elizabeth estaría a salvo. Estaban equivocados.

Esos eran los pensamientos de Klaus antes de que llegaran al matadero, su antiguo hogar, y encontraron docenas de vampiros dando vueltas, bebiendo y charlando mientras esperaban que su anfitrión comenzara la festividad. Al acecho en las sombras, vieron a Marcel salir al balcón superior para dirigirse a la multitud.

"¡Damas, caballeros, bienvenidos a pelear la noche!" gritó con entusiasmo mientras extendía los brazos. La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó con entusiasmo. "¡Y la primera regla de la noche de la pelea es que el vampiro que queda parado al final de la noche está un paso más cerca del círculo interno, y uno de estos...!" levantó la mano con un anillo grande. "¡Un anillo de luz del día! ¡Si pueden impresionarme con un poco de ultra violencia, también podrán disfrutar del calor del sol en sus rostros. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es dar una pequeña paliza!"

La multitud vitoreó nuevamente formando un círculo gigante mientras Marcel anunciaba a los dos primeros contendientes: una flaca y morena mujer llamada Felicia, y un hombre corpulento y corpulento llamado Otto. Reconocieron a la multitud que los rodeaba, se volvieron el uno hacia el otro y comenzaron a lanzar puñetazos y patadas el uno al otro. La multitud los incitó mientras se golpeaban entre ellos, dando a la pelea todo lo que tenían. Finalmente, Felicia fue capaz de saltar y poner sus piernas alrededor del cuello de Otto. Con un fuerte crujido, ella chasqueó el cuello, lanzándolo al suelo en un montón y efectivamente ganando la ronda.

"¡Woo! Maldición, niña, no está mal." Marcel le sonrió desde el balcón, claramente impresionado. Ella extendió sus brazos y comenzó a darle una pequeña reverencia cuando Klaus salió volando a toda velocidad de la nada y le rompió el cuello. La multitud instantáneamente se calló.

"¡Buenas noches!" Klaus habló en voz alta mientras miraba a Marcel. "Me gustaría hablar contigo."

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Marcel lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Parece que hemos interrumpido una colección de asquerosos aficionados." dijo Elijah fríamente mientras caminaba entre la multitud para reunirse con su hermano en el círculo central. "Hemos venido por la chica. Dánosla, o... mataremos a todos aquí, empezando por ti."

"Ustedes dos tuvieron mucho valor para entrar en mi casa y exigir." Marcel entrecerró los ojos al par de hermanos Mikaelson.

"Tu hogar, ¿verdad?" Klaus desafió su reclamo.

"La chica." bramó Elijah perdiendo la paciencia. "No volveré a preguntar."

"Supongo que estás hablando de Elizabeth. Muy bien." Marcel dijo con curiosidad acerca de lo que era esa chica que hizo que ambos Originales la mantuvieran cerca. "¿Cabello rubio oscuro, ojos azules verdosos penetrantes? ¿Quién es ella de todos modos?"

"Quién es ella no te concierne." respondió Klaus cortante.

"Muy bien." Marcel asintió. "Antes de empezar a lloriquear, yo le hice una pequeña visita a principios de esta noche. Me sentía nostálgico, así que tomé un viaje a la plantación donde yo solía ser un esclavo, e imaginar mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que la familia original de vampiros había establecido su residencia. Esa niña Elizabeth, abrió la puerta. Creo que estaba tan sorprendida de verme como yo de verla. Alguna vez les contaron a ustedes sobre nuestra pequeña carrera en unos pocos. ¿Hace meses? Pregúntele acerca de eso, si tiene curiosidad. Intercambiamos hola y eso fue todo." dijo sintiendo la duda en ambos originales mientras intercambiaban una mirada entre ellos. "No me creen, miren a su alrededor. Demonios, incluso ayudaré a encontrarla, pero la pregunta que le haría es, si Elizabeth no está aquí, ¿dónde está ella?"

Esto hizo que ambos Originales comenzaran a preguntarse qué enemigos la tenían.

* * *

**EL BAYOU**

Después de que Marcel dio su consentimiento para que una bruja realizara un hechizo de localización para localizar a Elizabeth, Klaus y Elijah hicieron el largo viaje hacia las profundas trincheras del pantano donde el mapa mostraba que estaba. Los hermanos estaban en medio de un acalorado enfrentamiento sobre quién se preocupaba más por encontrarla, cuando los sentidos híbridos de Klaus se fijaron en algo en el aire.

"¿Has encontrado su olor?" preguntó Elijah, caminando hacia él.

"No, pero encontré el de alguien más." apretó la mandíbula.

Despegaron, con Klaus a la cabeza, y siguieron el rastro hacia un camión abandonado con la ventana trasera completamente destrozada. Klaus abrió la puerta del lado del conductor y comenzó a sacar prendas de ropa, oliéndolos para confirmar lo que ya sabía sobre el olor que había encontrado.

"Este vehículo apesta a alguien de quien pensé que me había deshecho." hizo una pausa y cerró la puerta de golpe cuando se enfrentó a Elijah. "Alan Lachman. Uno de mis primeros híbridos."

"¿Y por qué tu pequeño compañero híbrido tiene algún interés en Elizabeth?" preguntó Elijah cuando Klaus comenzó a caminar por la carretera.

Klaus se giró, sosteniendo sus manos en el aire. "Él quiere venganza porque maté a su familia..."

"¿Por qué sospecho que esta es la menor de tus ofensas?"

"Todo empezó por Tyler. Fue leal al principio, pero se volvió insubordinado, puso a mis otros híbridos en mi contra. Empezando con este primero." dijo Klaus recordando cuando todos sus híbridos se habían rebelado contra él. Y solo Tyler y el híbrido que tenía a Elizabeth habían huido. "Tyler y él corrieron como unos cobardes antes de que pudiera terminar con ellos."

"¿Algo más que quieras compartir?" Elijah le preguntó en voz baja con impaciencia dándose cuenta de que Elizabeth iba a salir herida una vez más porque su hermano quería ser temido por todos los que él conocía.

"No. Solo maté a su familia." dijo Klaus pensando en cómo decidió hacerlo para enseñarle una lección sobre lo que sucedía cuando se volvía contra el hombre que lo creó.

"Bueno eso es... maravilloso!" Elijah dijo en tono irónico.

"¡Necesitaba que le enseñaran una lección!" Klaus replicó como si justificara todo lo que le había hecho a Alan Lachman con una oración simple, como si estuviera hablando de un bebé que tenía problemas de conducta.

"¿Y qué lección aprenderás tú Niklaus, si decide vengarse lastimando a Elizabeth?" Elijah preguntó comenzando a enfadarse.

Los ojos de Klaus se oscurecieron ante el horrible pensamiento. "Que debería haberlo matado cuando tuve la oportunidad en lugar de darle una ventaja. Marca mis palabras, Elijah. Alan Lachman muere hoy."

Se alejó como un vampiro antes de que Elijah pudiera decir algo más, dejándolo a buscar a Elizabeth por su cuenta.

* * *

**EL BAYOU**

Elizabeth despertó con un dolor terrible en el cuello. Fue entonces que se acordó de que alguien se había metido en la mansión y le había roto el cuello. Así se levantó rápidamente o eso intentó ya que cayó al suelo de nuevo, al sentir dolor en sus muñecas. Cuando las vio observó que estaba atada con cuerdas bañadas de verbena a una pata de una pequeña estufa de leña de hierro fundido. También se sentía más débil que nunca. Tal vez le habían inyectado verbena.

En ese momento la puerta de la choza se abrió revelando a un hombre alto.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" Elizabeth le preguntó enseguida mientras sus ojos lo observaban.

"La axila de Louisiana." respondió el hombre.

"¿Quién eres?" Elizabeth le preguntó viéndolo acercarse más a ella.

"No te concierne saber mi nombre." El sujeto dijo deteniéndose a unos pasos de ella.

"Me atacaste." Elizabeth dijo entre dientes. "¿Por qué?"

"Eres una híbrida." El hombre se burló cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de Elizabeth por el hecho de que él lo sabía. "Sí, lo sé todo. He estado deambulando por el pantano haciendo preguntas. Aprendí algunas cosas interesantes, como los hombres lobo malditos en esta región, o lo que queda de ellos después de un pez gordo que los vampiros tenían masacrado."

"Eres un híbrido." Elizabeth murmuró.

"Así es." El sujeto afirmó. "Soy uno de los últimos que queda, además de Klaus, por eso estás aquí."

Ante de que Elizabeth dijera algo escuchó sonidos de pasos acercándose. Al abrirse la puerta se asomó un hombre que vestía una camisa con botones de franela marrón y pantalones vaqueros.

"¿Es ella?" El hombre preguntó, señalando a Elizabeth.

"Sí, Dwayne. Es ella." respondió el primer hombre.

"Lo que sea que estés planeando, es posible que quieras decidirte en contra." Elizabeth le aconsejó. "Probablemente deberías saber que toda la familia Original... Que mi familia han hecho algún tipo de pacto o algo para mantenerme a salvo. Así que si me haces daño, lo harán, todos te mataran."

"¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo miedo a morir?" Él le devolvió el desafío, dejándola sin palabras. "Mi padre está muerto, mi tío está muerto, Klaus los mató. No tengo nada." Él se volteó hacia Dwayne que había estado en silencio. "¿Estás listo para esto?" le preguntó, y este asintió.

"Hagámoslo." respondió Dwayne en voz baja.

Elizabeth no entendió de qué estaban hablando, hasta que vio al sujeto sacar una jeringa con una aguja larga de una bolsa.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Ella susurró mientras él y Dwayne caminaban hacia ella. Dwayne agarró su brazo libre, manteniéndola inmóvil mientras el otro se agachaba frente a ella. A pesar de estar débil por la verbena luchó para salir de su control. "¡Por favor, no hagas esto!"

El sujeto no le prestó atención mientras se inclinó frente a ella levantándole la manga de la camisa.

"¡Por favor, no!" Elizabeth pidió por última vez, pero el hombre la apuñaló en el brazo con la jeringa. Ella se quejó con miedo mientras sacaban el émbolo, sacando su sangre.

Enseguida que sacaron la aguja, la pequeña herida se cerró inmediatamente. Dwayne la soltó, y ella se alejó lo más posible de los dos. El sujeto tomó la jeringa llena de su sangre clavándole la aguja en el cuello a Dwayne, inyectándole la sangre. Y dos segundos después, le rompió el cuello matándolo.

Elizabeth vio con horror caer el cuerpo de Dwayne al suelo. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"No te pongas juiciosa. Se ofreció como voluntario." El hombre dijo rodando sus ojos mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Dwayne hacia la puerta. Se acercó y recogió la jeringa usada del suelo.

"¿Voluntario a morir?" Elizabeth lo cuestionó.

"Dwayne es un hombre lobo que murió con tu sangre en su sistema." explicó el hombre mientras señalaba el cuerpo del hombre lobo muerto. "La misma sangre híbrida como tu hermano."

"¿Estás tratando de hacerlo un híbrido? Eso es imposible." Elizabeth frunció el ceño confundida. "Solo Klaus podía hacer híbridos, y necesitaba la sangre humana de una doppelganger para hacerlo. Así que mi sangre no sirve en el sistema de Dwayne. No soy una híbrida como Klaus, soy diferente..."

"Estuve corriendo con manadas de lobos por todo el país. Uno de ellos estaba apretado con una bruja." dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola sin haberla escuchado mientras guardaba la jeringa en una bolsa. "Tenía visiones de pesadilla sobre ti y cómo Klaus podría usar tu sangre para formar un ejército de esclavos híbridos. Ahí es donde entra Dwayne. Verás, estaba feliz de ser el caso de prueba. Si no te has dado cuenta, estas personas no tienen mucho por lo que vivir. Todos quieren tener la oportunidad de convertirse en la especie superior. El problema es que todos los híbridos están engendrados por Klaus." Hizo una pausa, sacando el cuchillo que había sacado de la bolsa dejándolo sobre la mesa. "Siguen todos sus movimientos. De ninguna manera dejaría que eso sucediera."

"Si fuera así que mi sangre crea híbridos" Elizabeth planteó con ironía. "¿Qué te hace pensar que Klaus hará algo con mi sangre?"

"Klaus Mikaelson, asesino de hombres, mujeres y cachorros, siempre tiene motivos ocultos." dijo el hombre caminando hacia donde estaba sentada Elizabeth inclinándose para hablar con ella. "Los híbridos pueden caminar al sol, su mordisco es letal para los vampiros. Se harán cargo de Nueva Orleans para el final de la semana. ¿Y sabes qué detendrá a Klaus entonces? Nada."

Antes de que la conversación pudiera ir más allá, Dwayne se despertó con un fuerte jadeo agarrándose la garganta, sin dejar de jadear mientras se ponía de rodillas mirando a su compañero. Elizabeth se quedó paralizada mirándolo. Cayendo en la cuenta y realidad que ella, podría convertir a las personas en híbridos. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

"Vas a tener que alimentarte de ella." le dijo el hombre a Dwayne señalando a Elizabeth.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, no!" Elizabeth protestó, pero el hombre se acercó a ella manteniéndola quieta mientras usaba su cuchillo para hacer una cuchillada a un lado de su cuello. Ella se quejó de dolor por el corte. El olor de la sangre fue suficiente para levantar a Dwayne. Con solo un intento de estímulo por parte del híbrido, Dwayne estuvo sobre ella agarrándola por el cuello hundiendo sus dientes en su corte abierto. Elizabeth cerró los ojos con fuerza no solo por el dolor sino porque estaban alimentándose de su sangre contra su voluntad. Dwayne se separó de ella a los minutos. Y enseguida salió corriendo con el otro hombre pisándole los talones.

Sola en la choza, Elizabeth se incorporó de nuevo y frenéticamente miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que pudiera usar para liberarse de su sujeción con corbata de lazo. Ya sentía la verbena menguando pero lentamente, tenía que esperar un pequeño tiempo. Pero tenía que intentar salir de allí. Podía usar su magia pero la debilitaría más de lo que ya estaba. Sus ojos se encontraron con el cuchillo usado antes en el suelo. Ella se estiró agarrándolo en su mano antes de esconderlo detrás de ella.

El híbrido volvió a entrar, y por la expresión de su rostro sabía que había funcionado. "Es un híbrido, ¿no?" Elizabeth le preguntó.

"Si Klaus te encuentra hará más monstruos híbridos, esclavos que harán todo lo que diga." murmuró el hombre. "No puedo dejar que fabrique más híbridos. ¡No puedo!"

Él hombre comenzó a caminar hacia ella y en ese momento apareció Dwayne. "Aléjate de ella."

El híbrido se giró para mirarlo, entrecerrando los ojos con confusión ante el nuevo híbrido. "¿Que te importa?"

"¡Dije aléjate de ella!" Dwayne dijo levantando la voz.

Elizabeth estaba mirando fijamente a Dwayne. Sabiendo él porque estaba actuando raro. Protegiéndola... Agradecido con ella que prefería morir antes que verla herida. Dwayne estaba vinculado a ella.

"¡Conseguiste lo que querías, ahora vete!" Ordenó el híbrido.

Esa era la única ventana de tiempo para Elizabeth, y era hora de actuar rápido. "¡Dwayne, me va a matar!" le dijo ella rápidamente, llamando la atención del hombre. "Y él también te matará. Dijo que los híbridos son demasiado peligrosos para vivir. Debes detenerlo."

"¡Cállate!" el híbrido se giró gritándole a Elizabeth. Dwayne lo agarró por la camisa arrojándolo al otro lado de la habitación con fuerza sobrenatural.

El híbrido tomó represalias y, cuando comenzaron a luchar, Elizabeth apartó la mirada sacando el cuchillo detrás de ella y rápidamente cortó la cuerda con verbena de sus manos.

Enseguida se puso de pie corriendo hacia la salida con el cuchillo en sus manos. Intentó acelerar rápidamente a velocidad vampírica pero aun sentía restos de la verbena en su sangre. Así que corrió con lo que pudo mientras se adentraba más en el bosque.

Su audición recogió pasos detrás de ella, así que se escondió detrás de un árbol para ocultarse. Había ramas que se partían, y temía lo peor: que era aquel híbrido, y que tendría que matarlo.

Ella tomó una respiración profunda, armándose de valor. Antes de girarse para apuñalar a quien fuera, pero alguien la agarró de la muñeca deteniendo su ataque en el aire. Ella parpadeó, completamente sorprendida de ver a Elijah parado frente a ella.

"Perdóname. Pensé que estabas en peligro." dijo Elijah con una pequeña sonrisa. "Parece que me equivoqué."

Elizabeth soltó el cuchillo, dejándolo caer al suelo, antes de echar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Elijah mientras el alivio la invadía.

Elijah tenso por este gesto de Elizabeth se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, hasta que lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella también, abrazándola fuertemente mientras su respiración se desaceleraba a la normalidad.

"No creerás el horrible día que he tenido." Elizabeth dijo antes de apartarse de Elijah.

"Dejaré que Niklaus sepa que te he encontrado y que te llevaré a casa." Elijah le dijo antes de girarse para comenzar a caminar en dirección al automóvil, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, Elizabeth lo agarró del brazo para detenerlo. "Elijah." él se volteó hacia ella, con una expresión confusa y curiosa en su rostro. "Hay algo que debes saber sobre mí. Creo que debo decírtelo."

* * *

Mientras tanto Klaus decidió que, dado que tenía el olor de Alan, sería la mejor manera de rastrearlo, ya que trató de no pensar en el tipo de rabia que había inspirado en este debido a todo lo que le había hecho desde que lo conoció el día anterior al último año. Y en lo que podría hacerle a su hermana como resultado de esa rabia como venganza contra él. Klaus sabía que nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo si algo le pasara a Elizabeth por algo que había hecho o por un enemigo que había hecho los mil años que había estado vivo. Finalmente, el olor de Alan lo llevó a un campamento improvisado con una pequeña choza.

"¡Elizabeth! ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que tiene que ser! Ríndete ahora y terminaré rápidamente." dijo Alan llamando a Elizabeth con la esperanza de que lo escuchara mientras buscaba en todos los escondites cercanos a él.

"¡Vaya oferta! Aunque nadie te la hará a ti." dijo Klaus y le resultó difícil no mostrar su enojo hacia él porque aún no sabía en qué condición se encontraba Elizabeth después de estar con él.

"Klaus..." dijo Alan girando en la dirección de su voz mientras apartaba su atención de la chica que actualmente era la fuente principal de la ira de Klaus.

"Hola, Alan, te ves bien, ¡pero mi objetivo es cambiar eso! ¿Amenazar a mi hermana con el fin de vengarte de mí?" Klaus le preguntó haciéndole saber que sabía cuál era su plan o al menos parte de él. "Nunca pensé que cayeras tan bajo. Lo admito, estoy impresionado."

"Quién sabía que el intrépido Klaus Mikaelson podría incluso querer y preocuparse por alguien." dijo Alan insinuando que Elizabeth era ahora una debilidad de Klaus. "Solía salir contigo. Supongo que algo me debo haber contagiado."

"Quizás debería matarte." Klaus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "Escapaste una vez, no creo que vuelvas a hacerlo."

"Sea lo que sea que me pase lo aceptare no sin antes arrebatarte algo que te importe." Alan gruñó antes de que Klaus se acercara rápidamente lanzándolo lejos, con fuerza contra un roble.

"¡Vamos, compañero! ¡Ponle un poco más de esfuerzo!" Klaus le dijo al ver que tarda en levantarse. "¡Quiero divertirme!"

Alan se levantó antes de alejarse de la vista, lo que hizo que Klaus corriera detrás de él hasta llegar a una especie de campamento. Enseguida comenzó a buscarlo entre las tiendas de campaña.

"¡¿Es esta tu idea de venganza, Alan?! ¡¿Un juego agotador de escondite?¡" Klaus gritó cuando de repente sintió una estaca atravesarlo por la espalda y salir por su pecho. Gruñó antes de voltearse y golpear a Alan con tanta fuerza que cayó a metros de distancia de él. "Terminemos con esto, ¿de acuerdo?" dijo sacándose la estaca del pecho antes de dejar salir la bestia y lanzarse contra el híbrido haciendo que ambos comenzaran a rodar por la vista del campamento antes de que Alan venciera a Klaus lo suficiente como para golpearlo una vez, lo que hizo que Klaus tomara represalias agarrando su cuello.

"¡Cómo te atreves!" Klaus dijo pensando en lo ingrato que era Alan después de haber hecho todo lo que era y todo lo que había hecho fue desafiarlo e intentar hacerle sufrir.

"Apenas estoy empezando." dijo Alan sabiendo que se había convertido en la misión de su vida derribar a Klaus después de todo lo que le había hecho, como matar a su familia y sus otros amigos híbridos.

"Has tenido mucha sed de sangre, tal vez es mejor que tu familia no haya vivido para verte así." dijo Klaus de nuevo hablando a través del dolor de ser apuñalado en el brazo nuevamente por Alan.

"¡No puedes hablar de ellos!" dijo Alan mientras comenzaba a golpear a Klaus en la cara varias veces antes de que el Original lo atrapara en el puño y lo volteara para cambiar de posición, permitiéndole estacar a Alan muy cerca del corazón.

"Es una lástima, pensé que te había mejorado, pero resultó que eres un gran fracaso." dijo Klaus poniéndose de pie mientras veía a Alan atravesar el dolor mientras trataba de levantarse.

"Supongo que soy otro de tus fracasos, como fracasaste en la creación de híbridos, cómo le fallaste a tu familia, y cómo vas a fallarle a tu propia hermana." dijo sabiendo que estaba golpeando un nervio con Klaus cuando se dio cuenta de qué botones presionar para realmente molestarlo.

"Y así termina tu tediosa y pequeña vida. ¡Al menos fue breve!" Klaus dijo después de agarrarlo por la garganta y empujarlo contra un árbol, hundiendo su mano en el pecho de Alan agarrando su corazón.

"¡Hazlo! ¡Nunca me vas a romper! ¡Lo único que puedes hacer es matarme, así que sigue! ¡Acabemos con esto!" Alan dijo mientras la mano de Klaus apretó más su corazón.

"Quieres que termine tu sufrimiento, ¿no? ¡Sí que te rompí! Te quité todo y ahora me ruegas que te libere de los fragmentos de tu pequeña y destrozada vida." dijo Klaus retorciendo su mano obligándolo a quejarse.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Alan preguntó jadeando de dolor después de sentir a Klaus torciendo su corazón antes de sacar su mano de su pecho vacío mientras comenzaba a preguntarse qué juego estaba jugando.

"La muerte ofrece más paz de la que mereces. Es mejor dejarte vivir y cada mañana te despertarás sabiendo que tu desdichada existencia continúa solo por mi voluntad." Klaus dijo ahora utilizando la hipnosis. "Ahora ve y vive el resto de tus días sabiendo que no eres nada para mí." con eso desapareció dejándolo atrás."

Klaus regresó a la cabaña donde había encontrado a Alan, ya que quería encontrar algunas pistas sobre dónde podría haberse dirigido Elizabeth, pero en cambio encontró el cuerpo de lo que parecía ser un híbrido desconocido que lo hizo comenzar a preguntarse qué sucedió mientras estuvo buscando a Elizabeth.

* * *

**EL BAYOU**

Mientras caminaban de regreso Elijah escuchó atentamente mientras Elizabeth le daba un resumen de todo lo que había sucedido después de que el híbrido la trajera al Bayou. El rostro de Elijah permaneció desprovisto de emoción cuando ella le contó acerca del exitoso experimento híbrido, lo que le hizo imposible descubrir lo que estaba pensando.

"No quería creerlo. Pero por la forma en que actuaba Dwayne, estaba vinculado a mí." Elizabeth dijo mirando hacia adelante mientras reproducía el momento en su mente. "No sé cómo paso eso. Pero tal vez Klaus ya sabía sobre esto. Quiero decir, de repente empecé a importarle más de lo normal. Solo quiere que haga híbridos."

"Debería llevarte a casa." pronunció Elijah en voz baja.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Elizabeth dijo deteniéndose.

"Mira, independientemente de las intenciones de Klaus, las mías siguen siendo las mismas." Elijah se detuvo también. "Dije que te protegería, incluso, si era necesario, del propio Klaus."

"Puedo cuidarme. Lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo." Elizabeth dijo bruscamente. Ella caminó más allá de él, dirigiéndose hacia el campamento al que la habían llevado. Ella solo caminó unos metros cuando Elijah silenciosamente se puso a caminar junto a ella. Caminaron en silencio, algo por lo que estaba agradecida. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, vio el cuerpo de Dwayne apoyado en una de las vigas del porche. Klaus estaba cerrando la puerta de la cabaña cuando los escuchó venir y se dio la vuelta.

"Ahí estas." dijo Klaus mirando a Elizabeth. "Quizás puedas arrojar algo de luz sobre la situación. Esto." pateó el cuerpo de Dwayne hasta el suelo. "Parecería ser el cuerpo de un híbrido."

"Su nombre era Dwayne." Elizabeth le dijo con amargura.

"Bueno, quien quiera que sea, no lo vincule." Klaus dijo antes de mirar a Elijah. "¿Alguna idea de cómo es posible?" Elijah se adelantó parándose frente a Elizabeth. "Bueno, vamos, entonces." alentó Klaus por la actitud de Elijah. "¿Qué horrible acusación conspiraste para imponerme?"

"El híbrido trajo a Elizabeth aquí para probar una teoría." comenzó Elijah. "Y esa teoría era que la sangre de nuestra hermana puede ser usada para engendrar híbridos." los ojos de Klaus se movieron hacia Elizabeth rápidamente al saber esa información, pero antes que dijera algo Elijah continuó. "Y él afirma que tú lo sabías. Y que tu intención era usar este conocimiento para formar un ejército."

"Y, por supuesto, supones que es verdad." Klaus dijo con ira a su hermano. "Quiero decir, ¿por qué otro motivo mostraría interés en mi propia sangre? Un desconsolado me señala con el dedo, y mi hermano se enfada creyéndole. Cuán rápido asumes lo peor."

"Oh, ahórrame tu indignación. Le diste la espalda en el momento en que regresó. Solo tus propias actividades egoístas te trajeron de vuelta." siseó Elijah. "¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste una vez? 'Todo rey necesita gente con poder a su lado'."

"¿Crees que soy tan malvado como un demonio? que usaría a Elizabeth hasta el punto de la muerte para mi propio beneficio, pero nunca he dicho esas palabras. De verdad te digo que no sabía nada de lo que su sangre es capaz, sin embargo, lo veo en tus ojos, no importa lo que diga, no me vas a creer." habló Klaus en voz baja. "Bueno, no puedo decir que esté sorprendido. De pie junto al noble Elijah, ¿cómo puedo ser otra cosa que no sea el hermano menor: un mentiroso, un manipulador, un bastardo?"

De alguna manera, la ira y la frustración de Klaus se transformaron en dolor. Elizabeth lo pudo ver en sus ojos. Él no sabía nada sobre su sangre. Él realmente no lo hacía.

"Eso es todo lo que soy para ti ¿no? Y para Rebekah. Y a juzgar por la forma en que Elizabeth se aferra a cada una de tus palabras, ¡está claro que ella siente lo mismo!" Klaus prosiguió mirando a Elizabeth. "Sé que he hecho actos indescriptibles a lo largo de los siglos, y no dudo que habrá más por venir, pero nunca me han acusado de algo que no hice. Ni una sola vez mi propia familia decidió volverse contra mí antes de siquiera haber dicho una palabra. Padre hizo esas cosas, tan seguro como que él me golpeó frente a ti. Nunca pensé que cayeras así de bajo."

"Hermano, si yo..." intenta Elijah, evidentemente lamentando sus palabras.

Klaus agarró el hombro de Elijah bruscamente, apuntando con un dedo amenazante hacia él. "Hemos dicho todo lo que se necesitábamos decir, hermano." gruñó dejándolo ir. "Jugaré el papel que me dieron." Con eso, Niklaus desapareció de la vista, dejando a Elijah y Elizabeth solos en el pantano.

* * *

**EL MATADERO**

En un bar a oscuras en el corazón del French Quarter, Marcel estaba sentado a una mesa con el híbrido llamado Alan Lachman que se había llevado a Elizabeth. Dos de sus vampiros caminantes del día se alzaron detrás de él, vigilando atentamente a su jefe. El híbrido buscó al rey vampiro de Nueva Orleans después de que Elizabeth escapara y fuera rescatada por Klaus y Elijah. Estaba más decidido que nunca a evitar que esa híbrida siguiera con vida.

"Si quieres hacer un trato conmigo, tienes que ofrecerme algo. Ya sé sobre Elizabeth, la pequeña hermana mascota de los Mikaelson. ¿Qué más tienes?" Marcel preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa si te digo que esa pequeña mascota es un peligro para nosotros?" preguntó el sujeto en voz baja. "Y si esa chica sigue viva, significará el final de la especie vampiro."

La mandíbula de Marcel se tensó y sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas estrechas cuando la impactante noticia del híbrido se hundió. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que todo el tiempo que Klaus había estado en la ciudad, había estado mintiéndole a la cara, albergando un secreto mortal. Ahora que lo sabía, todas las apuestas estaban apagadas. Todo estaba a punto de cambiar.


	9. Capítulo 8: El rio en reversa

**Capítulo 8: "El río en reversa."**

* * *

**EL MATADERO**

Una docena de vampiros rondaban en el patio oscuro de The Abattoir, el enorme complejo originalmente construido por la familia Mikaelson y la residencia actual del hombre que administra la ciudad, Marcel Gerard. Estaban esperando que llegara su líder, después de haber sido notificado que tenía algo que decirles. Algunos estaban bebiendo y jugando a las cartas mientras esperaban.

Entre la docena de vampiros estaba la cara del híbrido que se había llevado a Elizabeth. Después de arrojar la gran bomba de la sangre híbrida sobre Marcel, se había organizado una reunión para poder explicarles a los asociados más confiables de Marcel lo que ahora sabían.

"Está bien, estoy aquí. Hagamos esto." Marcel entró caminando a la habitación a oscuras. Todos en la sala detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo mirándolo mientras continuaba hablando. "Voy a mantener esto simple. Este niño." le hizo un gesto al híbrido. "Es un viejo enemigo de Klaus, tu persona favorita. Ahora tiene mucho que decir acerca de lo que ese traidor ha estado haciendo a mis espaldas. Ahora, para aquellos que les duela el corazón, ahí está la puerta. Si se quedan, estarán inscribiéndose para la batalla."

Cuando nadie hizo un movimiento para irse, Marcel asintió, complacido por el signo de lealtad. Hizo un gesto para que todos se sentaran alrededor del híbrido. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados y listos, este comenzó a hablar.

"Klaus no es el único híbrido que existe. Ahora tiene una hermana." El sujeto empezó a explicar. "Esta chica que han estado ocultando es una híbrida como él."

Uno de los vampiros, Diego, se burló con incredulidad. "¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"Solo escucha." Marcel habló con voz tranquila mientras sus ojos se posaban en Diego. Diego apretó su mandíbula volviendo a centrar su atención en el híbrido.

"Cuando Klaus se convirtió en híbrido, descubrió una forma de convertir a los hombres lobo de raza completa en criaturas como él." continuó el hombre. "En el lado positivo, teníamos todas las ventajas de ser vampiros. Éramos más fuertes, más rápidos, y las toxinas en nuestras mordeduras aún podían matar a un vampiro, pero en el lado negativo éramos leales a él, como, sobrenaturalmente leal."

"¿Correcto, y es por eso que estás aquí derramando todos sus secretos?" Diego todavía era escéptico sobre todo lo que estaba diciendo.

"No, ese es el punto, Diego." Marcel saltó a la conversación. "Descubrió una forma de liberarse."

Una puerta a la habitación oscura en la que estaban todos se abre, dejando entrar la brillante luz del exterior en el patio, cuando Rebekah entró. "No me molestes. Estoy fascinada con esta historia." dijo cruzando los brazos. "Supongo que lo que quieres decir es que mi hermano puede usar la sangre de mi hermana para engendrar más híbridos." Rebekah pasó a dirigirse a los vampiros en la habitación. "Lo que todos ustedes descubrirán es que los vampiros no tienen ninguna posibilidad. Entonces, supongo que estaban tratando de unir esta suerte para asegurarse de que ella no siga con vida."

"Sí." El híbrido se puso de pie. "No te gusta, adelante y toma el lado de tu hermano, pero sabes que tengo razón."

"Creo que has confundido las intenciones de la dama." Marcel habló con calma.

"Está bien, ¿qué está pasando?" Diego estaba confundido y cada vez más impaciente.

"Tienes toda la razón." Rebekah asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Mi hermano es una mierda lo suficientemente individual como es, y tiene a mi pobre hermana completamente azotada. Lo último que necesita es engendrar una especie superior." Hizo una pausa moviendo sus ojos hacia Marcel quien la miró con una sonrisa. "Continúa, puedes decirles."

"Ella no está aquí para luchar contra nosotros." Marcel sonrió. "Ella está aquí para ayudarnos."

"Así es." Rebekah sonrió cuando los otros vampiros la miraron sorprendidos. Pero primero aceleró hacia el híbrido rompiéndole el cuello, enviándolo al suelo en un montón. "Vaya, eso es suficiente hablar sobre dañar a mi pequeña hermana. Klaus es a quien estamos deteniendo."

Después de llenar el grupo de vampiros en su plan para derrotar a Klaus, Marcel y Rebekah arrastraron el cuerpo sin vida del híbrido al sótano, un lugar que él había llamado The Garden. Era el lugar donde drenaba y encarcelaba a cualquier vampiro que rompiera sus reglas o se enfrentara a él.

"¿Dónde lo quieres?" Marcel preguntó después de dejar caer el cuerpo en el suelo.

"Bueno, solo ponlo en cualquier lado hasta que se ocupe de Klaus." Rebekah bajó los escalones hacia el jardín con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Marcel indicó a uno de sus muchachos que se acercara y moviera el cuerpo hacia la parte trasera del lugar. "¿Dónde vamos a poner a Klaus? Él necesita estar lejos de todos los demás. No queremos que fomente el descenso. Tú sabes que tiene un don para las palabras. Podría hablar para salir del infierno."

"Sí, tengo un lugar elegido para él en la parte posterior." Marcel hizo un gesto con la cabeza. "La única persona con la que hablará los próximos cincuenta y dos años es él mismo."

"¿Cincuenta y dos?" Rebekah miró a Marcel confundida.

"Uno por cada año que te mantuvo apuñalado en los dieciocho cientos."

"¿Quieres decir que dejas que me mantenga maldito?" Rebekah preguntó.

Marcel bajó la cabeza dando un paso hacia ella. "Y pasaré todos los años que Klaus estará aquí disculpándome por ello."

"Bueno, me conformaré con el tiempo suficiente para experimentar un poco de felicidad y asegurarme de que mi hermana no se convierta en una máquina de cría híbrida." murmuró Rebekah en voz baja.

"¿Qué pasa con Elizabeth? Y si ella no acepta esto con gusto." Marcel la miró fijamente.

"Ella detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con Klaus. No intervendrá, créeme." suspiró Rebekah comenzando a caminar. "Va a ser difícil mantenerlo aquí. Esa pequeña bruja tuya pondría las probabilidades a nuestro favor."

"No puedo arriesgarme. Tiene cada vez menos control sobre su magia últimamente." Marcel negó rápidamente. "Ni siquiera puedo sacarla del ático de la iglesia, y mucho menos confiar en ella para ir a la batalla contra Klaus."

"Entonces necesitaremos tus mejores guerreros." Rebekah se giró para enfrentarlo. "Klaus es fuerte y astuto, y la traición lo hace particularmente desagradable."

"Lo que estamos haciendo no es nada que Klaus no haya hecho tanto a ti como a tu hermano una docena de veces." Marcel trató de asegurarle que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Él se acercó a ella levantando sus manos para ahuecar los lados de su rostro. "No estás teniendo dudas ahora, ¿verdad?"

"No, estos no son segundos pensamientos. Son sentimientos de pesar. Debería haberlos enterrado hace cien años." Rebekah dijo apoyando su frente contra la de Marcel cerrando los ojos. "Cien años, podríamos haber estado juntos."

Marcel levantó la cabeza y la besó en la frente, luego bajó los labios sobre su boca y la besó profundamente, perdiéndose en el momento.

* * *

**EL ABATTOIR**

Klaus entró en el patio del complejo y encontró a Marcel parado y esperándolo.

"Klaus." Marcel saludó.

"Has estado evitando mis llamadas." Klaus respondió en tono seco.

"He estado un poco enfadado últimamente." Marcel dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Las disculpas por mi comportamiento pueden venir luego." Klaus respondió sin emoción. "Tienes algo mío. Quiero que me lo devuelvas."

"¿Qué?" Marcel sacó la daga de plata sosteniéndola. "¿Esto? Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso." dijo antes de extender la daga a su lado, cuando Rebekah entró al patio quitándosela.

Klaus enseguida la miró desconcertado y sospechoso. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿Las disculpas por tu comportamiento?" Rebekah dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Tú no te disculpas, Nik. Solo actúas. He tenido suficiente. Hemos tenido suficiente."

"Mírate. Finalmente en posesión de una cosa que puede llevarte hacia abajo." Klaus dijo con ironía. "¿Cómo se siente?"

"Genial." Rebekah respondió sonriendo con suficiencia.

Klaus comenzó a reír fríamente, mientras Marcel silbó para llamar a su ejército de vampiros. Ellos hicieron un círculo alrededor mientras se preparaban para atacar.

"¿Entonces esto es todo?" dijo el híbrido extendiendo sus brazos. "El malvado de Klaus ha ido demasiado lejos, debe ser castigado, por su hermana y su amante. Qué bíblico. Y tú, Marcel, ¿es esta tu idea de un ataque?" el híbrido dijo señalando a los vampiros. "Te enseñe mejor que esta excusa patética de un desarme. ¿Crees que puedes vencerme, con esto?"

"No. Pero creo que puedo con esto." Marcel dijo antes de silbar de nuevo, y aparecieron docenas más de vampiros llenando los balcones.

Marcel, Rebekah, y sus vampiros se amontonaron alrededor de Klaus, que se paró en medio del círculo extendiendo sus brazos. "Vamos a terminar con esta farsa, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Vampiros de Nueva Orleans! Recuerden que soy un original. Un híbrido. No pueden matarme. La eternidad es un tiempo demasiada largo. ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que Marcel permanecerá en el poder? Me compadezco de aquellos que se atrevan a traicionarme. Puedo asegurarles que su final será espectacular. Tomo prestado el truco de un viejo amigo." Él extendió su mano, sosteniendo una gran moneda de oro. "Quien agarre esta moneda vivirá." Dejó caer la moneda en el suelo "Ahora, ¿cuál de ustedes, bastardos, quiere unirse a mí?"

"Cualquiera que quiera esa moneda, le jura lealtad a Klaus." Marcel intervino mirando a cada vampiro. "Tómenla ahora... Adelante. La elección es suya."

Nadie se movió, a excepción de Klaus, que estaba un poco asombrado de que nadie recoja la moneda. Marcel lo miró, orgulloso de la lealtad que mostraban sus secuaces. "Atrápenlo."

Algunos de los vampiros se abalanzaron sobre Klaus, pero él los mató fácilmente. Sin embargo, cuando extendió sus brazos en forma de burla a ambos lados, otros dos vampiros encadenaron sus muñecas antes de arrastrarlo hacia atrás. Los vampiros se abalanzaron contra él cada uno tomando turno de golpearlo sin descanso con estacas, dagas, bates y palas. Alguien le rompió la pierna y el brazo. Diego apareció frente a él cortándole la mejilla antes de golpearlo con su cabeza. Fueron triunfantes, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Cuando Klaus volvió a levantar la cabeza, pudieron ver sus ojos dorados híbridos, él gruñó profundamente dejando salir a la bestia en él, antes de romper las malditas cadenas usarlas para deshacerse de la multitud a su alrededor. Mordió brutalmente y mató a cada vampiro que se le acercó. Rebekah quedó paralizada por la incredulidad, mientras Klaus se levantó de nuevo y siguió matando vampiros.

"¡Marcel! ¡Ven a terminar esto!" Klaus gritó con furia, antes de seguir matando a sus malditos vampiros.

Marcel se precipitó desesperadamente hacia Klaus, pero Rebekah lo detuvo. "¡No! ¡Toma la moneda!"

"¿Qué?" Marcel le preguntó conmocionado.

"No se detendrá hasta que todos estén muertos. Y él también te matará." Rebekah le explicó. "Termina esto. ¡Recoge la moneda!"

Marcel lo consideró por un momento largo antes de echarse hacia adelante. "¡Es suficiente!" gritó y de repente, la habitación se quedó en silencio absoluto, y la lucha se detuvo. Marcel tomó la moneda del suelo levantándola.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno. El gran Marcel, el autoproclamado rey de Nueva Orleans, arrodillándose ante mí." Klaus dijo en tono divertido mientras se acercaba.

Marcel arrojó la moneda a los pies del híbrido. "Toma. Con esto juro mi lealtad hacia ti. Tienes las llaves de mi reino. Es tuyo."

Klaus enseguida sonrió alegremente.

Después de eso los cuerpos de los vampiros que murieron en la batalla fueron cubiertos con mantas blancas y colocados en el suelo de piedra de una habitación que estaba junto al patio. Diego y varios otros vertieron vodka y bourbon sobre los cuerpos antes de sacar columpios de la botella. En el balcón, Marcel los estuvo viendo trabajar cuando Klaus se unió a él.

"¿Mirando lo que has forjado?"

"Mira, si me matas, acabemos con esto." Marcel le dijo entre dientes.

"¿Por qué te mataría?" Klaus frunció el ceño. "Recogiste la moneda. Hay reglas de combate en la batalla, Marcel. Sin ellos, tendrías la anarquía. Sin embargo, me gustaría hablar de alojamiento. Tu vivienda, por ejemplo. Creo que solía ser mía."

"Eres dueño de esto. Bueno. Es tuyo. Puedes volverme a poner en la calle por todo lo que me importa." Marcel se encogió de hombros. "Pero dejemos una cosa clara: nunca tendrás esto: lealtad. No puedes comprarlo, no puedes poseerlo, no puedes forzarlo. Solo proviene del amor y el respeto por las personas que creen en ti. Me enseñaste muchas cosas, Niklaus Mikaelson, pero esto lo aprendí yo mismo. Y es algo que nunca sabrás. Disfruta de tu reino."

Marcel dejó a Klaus solo en el balcón viendo como Diego encendía un encendedor dejándolo caer sobre los cuerpos.

* * *

**MANSION MIKAELSON**

Elizabeth estaba en el auto de Elijah mirando por la ventana, mientras Elijah manejaba.

"¿Estas bien?" Elijah le preguntó.

"No sé." Elizabeth respondió secamente. Después de unos segundos empezó a desahogarse. "Solo pensaba que faltan unos meses para Navidad. Yo jamás tuve una con mis padres. Solo celebramos las fiestas de la Naturaleza, las fiestas de nuestros antepasados y lo que sea. Siempre se tomaba en serio la idea de mantener el equilibrio y la basura." El Balance de la Naturaleza es nuestro sistema de creencias, Elizabeth, debemos observar la Tierra y venerar a nuestra diosa, la Madre Naturaleza. Honramos a los espíritus que vienen antes que nosotros, y si bien tenemos el libre albedrío para elegir lo que deseamos y cómo practicamos nuestro poder, el tradicional las formas son siempre las más sagradas."

"Si no compartes su punto de vista, ¿cuál es tu premisa?" Elijah preguntó.

"Creo que la naturaleza está aquí para servirnos, no al revés." Elizabeth explicó después de un rato.

"Tal vez es ahí donde tus genes de vampiro y bruja se superponen." dijo Elijah.

"Mi madre... mi madre adoptiva siempre me enseñó a negar mi lado vampiro." Elizabeth le dijo a Elijah. "Siempre decía que nunca podría permitir que esa oscuridad saliera a la superficie." ella se quedó en silencio antes de soltar un bufido. "Lo que no sabíamos, era que solo tenía que morir para convertirme en lo que ella temía."

"La extrañas." afirmó Elijah.

"Siempre." Elizabeth admitió aun mirando en la ventana. "Tuve un sueño sobre ella anoche. Fue muy dulce." por primera vez la muchacha sonrió ante el recuerdo. "¿Alguna vez extrañas a... Esther?"

"Extraño a la Esther de mi infancia, la Esther que era antes de convertirnos a todos en vampiros." Elijah respondió después de suspirar.

"Aún me cuesta creer que sea mi verdadera madre." Elizabeth susurró. "La única vez que nos vimos, no demostró remordimiento alguno por haberme abandonado."

Elijah se quedó en silencio largo rato, sintiendo la tristeza que irradiaba el cuerpo de su hermana.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí?" Elizabeth preguntó rato después al estar de nuevo frente a la mansión. Después de lo que había sucedido pensó que Elijah la ayudaría a mantenerse alejada de Klaus. "¿Por qué intentas unir a esta familia cuando está tan claro que está rota?"

"Para mí, la definición misma de la palabra "rota" sugiere que algo puede arreglarse." Elijah respondió después de un rato. "Tengo toda una eternidad para cumplir una sola tarea: la salvación de mi hermano. Si renuncio a esto, entonces dime, ¿qué valor obtendré para nuestra familia? ¿A mí mismo?"

El miró a Elizabeth unos segundos antes de salir del auto y dirigirse hacia la casa.

En el interior, Rebekah y Klaus ya habían regresado, y Elijah entró a la sala de estar en medio de su discusión.

"El hogar de Elijah. Solo hay una daga. ¿Cuál de nosotros estarás castigando hoy?" Rebekah preguntó con rabia.

"Contemplé un juego de eenie-meenie-miney-moe. Me traicionaste. ¡Mi propia hermana!" Klaus alzó la voz molesto mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia Rebekah con la daga en la mano.

"Niklaus, ¡no te atrevas!" Elijah intervino.

"¡Tal vez deberías ser tú, hermano!" Klaus dijo apuntando la daga hacia Elijah. "¡Robando la atención de nuestra hermana con cada momento adulador de ternura que le muestras!"

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con Elizabeth..." Elijah empezó pero Klaus lo interrumpió.

"¡Tiene todo que ver con ella! Ella te empezó a querer desde que llegó. Ella te prefiere a ti."

"¿Es eso lo que es?" Rebekah intervino. "¿Te preocupa una vez más que te dejen atrás? ¿La historia no te ha enseñado nada? ¡No te abandonamos, Nik, nos ahuyentaste!"

"¿Es eso así? ¿Qué he hecho últimamente, aparte de cooperar?" Klaus les preguntó molesto mirando entre ambos hermanos con ojos llorosos. "Me inclino ante ti, hermano, para compensarte por dañarte. Por el bien de nuestro plan para reclamar nuestro hogar. Miró hacia otro lado, hermana, mientras repites el mismo ciclo con Marcel. Caer de nuevo por un hombre que no debería estar con él, mientras que él controla el imperio que hemos construido! ¡Que él tomó! Ahora, no tengo excusas para los pecados del pasado. Pero en el único momento en que ustedes dos pudieron haber elegido estar a mi lado, creer en mí, creer que mis intenciones para con mi propia hermana eran puras, eligieron oponerse a mí, ponerse del lado de mis enemigos. Yo quería recuperar nuestra casa. Ahora lo tengo. Entonces, voy a vivir allí y me llevare a Elizabeth. Y ustedes dos... pueden quedarse aquí juntos y pudrirse."

Airadamente empujó la daga en las manos de Elijah cuando salió de la casa.

Afuera, Klaus encontró a Elizabeth sentada en los escalones de la entrada. Enseguida se acercó a ella. "Vienes conmigo, pequeña híbrida. Creo que ahora es el momento de que te ganes tu sustento."

"¿Por qué iría a algún lado contigo?" Elizabeth le preguntó entre dientes.

"Porque, aunque no lo creas me importas. Ahora puedes pelear conmigo en esto, pero perderás." Klaus le dijo dirigiéndose hacia un automóvil y abriendo el asiento del copiloto esperando a que ella entrara. "Como cualquier otra persona que intente evitar que te subas a este auto."

Elizabeth dudó mirando hacia la mansión esperando a que Elijah o Rebekah salieran, pero tampoco quería que intervinieran o que tuvieran que pelear contra el híbrido que se notaba no estaba de humor. Ella volteó a mirarlo una vez más antes de suspirar acercándose al auto y de mala gana subirse. Se abrochó el cinturón antes de voltear la cabeza para mirar por la ventana. ¿A dónde la estaría arrastrando Klaus esa vez?

* * *

**COMPUESTO MIKAELSON/EL MATADERO **

"Bueno, esa mansión no es ya lugar para una Mikaelson." Klaus dijo después de un largo silencio.

"No soy una Mikaelson." Elizabeth replicó entre dientes sin mirarlo. "Y no planeó quedarme en esta ciudad. Pronto descubriré dónde ir. Sólo necesito tiempo."

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Klaus respondiera. "Quédate en la mansión." Elizabeth se volteó para mirarlo. "Hay un montón de habitaciones libres, y de esa manera puedo vigilarte de cerca." Klaus se encogió de hombros. "No desearía que las brujas o cualquiera de los secuaces de Marcel pusieran sus manos en mi nueva pequeña arma, ¿no es así?"

Elizabeth soltó un bufido molesta. "¿Siempre tienes que objetivar y menospreciarme? Tengo una mente propia, ya sabes. No soy tu estúpida pequeña marioneta. Creo que lo dejé claro cuando llegue aquí."

"Tienes razón, no lo eres. Eres una gran criatura fuerte con mucho poder." Klaus dijo. "Casualmente, esa es también la razón por la que tienes un objetivo en la espalda del tamaño de Utah. Necesitas mi protección. Estarás muerta antes de fin de semana si te aventuras por tu cuenta."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no acelero un poco las cosas yendo contigo?" Elizabeth dijo cínicamente. "De esa forma estaré muerta para el final del día."

"A pesar de lo que puedas creer, Elizabeth realmente me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo." dijo Klaus después de un silencio largo.

Elizabeth lo estudió por un momento. Parecía que estaba siendo honesto, pero también sabía que había innumerables maneras en que se beneficiaría de tenerla bajo su techo, y estaba segura de que esa era la razón por la que le "gustaría" que se quedara allí. No había duda en su mente de que aprovecharía su poder a la primera oportunidad que tuviera. Aunque odiaba la idea de darle a Klaus lo que quería, no tenía sentido luchar. Vivir bajo el pulgar de Klaus no estaba empezando a parecer una idea tan terrible. De todas maneras estaba cansada de correr. "¿Me mantendrás a salvo?"

"Lo haré." respondió él enseguida. "Me ocuparé de que te cuiden, y tengo compañeros por toda la ciudad, así podrás ir a donde quieras, cuando quieras, y estarán listos para saltar a tu defensa. A cambio, todo lo que pido es que hagas lo que te digo."

"Hacer lo que dices es más complejo de lo que parece." Elizabeth susurró cerrando los ojos. "No confío en ti, Klaus."

"Lo sé." Klaus respondió sorprendentemente tranquilo. "No confío particularmente en ti tampoco, pero los dos tenemos motivación para jugar bien entre nosotros, ¿verdad? Sacas los beneficios de estar bajo mi protección, y tengo acceso a tu poder, y quizás tu sangre."

No hubiera sonado tan terrible, excepto por las palabras de Klaus Mikaelson. No podía ignorar exactamente la reputación que seguía a ese nombre. Él usaba virtualmente a todos en su vida para su propio beneficio, y si alguien no servía a un propósito superior, no vivían por mucho tiempo. Clasificaba a las personas según los distintos niveles de potencial, y nadie estaba a salvo de ser utilizado como un peón en su juego. Los vampiros y los hombres lobo eran siempre los medios para llegar a un fin, y los humanos se preparaban para una buena comida, aunque los mantendría si fueran bastante guapos. Si se aburría, los convertiría en vampiros, pero aun así no durarían. Las brujas parecían ser una obsesión si eran poderosas, pero si eran mediocres, tenían el mismo destino que los humanos. Klaus estaba a punto de alcanzar la dominación global.

"¿Qué pasaría si no tuvieras nada que ganar de mí?" Elizabeth le preguntó.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Qué pasaría si fuera normal? Ya sabes, no ser una híbrida, no ser poderosa, no crear híbridos con mi sangre, nada especial, ¿entonces qué? ¿Todavía me ofrecerías un lugar en tu casa, o me echarías como basura?" Elizabeth le preguntó. "Dices que soy tu... hermana, tu familia, ¿eso significa algo para ti?"

"¿Vienes a vivir conmigo o no?" Klaus esquivó la pregunta.

"No lo sé..." Elizabeth respondió negando con la cabeza.

"Bueno, es un camino de regreso de tres millas al barrio." Klaus se encogió de hombros. "Podemos utilizar el tiempo para calcular tus condiciones, y puedes informarme de tu decisión una vez que lleguemos. Si no he logrado convencerte de que te quedes, te compraré un condominio en Decatur."

Elizabeth se quedó en silencio impactada. Klaus realmente quería que se quedara con él. Tal vez su corazón estaba empezando a cambiar. Incluso con su evidente naturaleza cruel. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos y dándose cuenta de que Klaus estaba esperando una respuesta. "Creo que... no tengo opción por ahora."

"Sabes, no he sido justo contigo, Elizabeth." dijo Klaus después de un tiempo. "No te he dado el crédito que has ganado por ser tan poderosa como eres, y eso es porque no te entiendo del todo. Existe la posibilidad de que seas capaz de una fuerza que trascienda lo que la imaginación puede soñar, pero nadie te ha enseñado cómo usar tus dones al máximo potencial. Creo que podría educarte sobre una cosa o dos, si decides alojarte en el complejo. Nos daría la oportunidad de conocernos unos a otros. Un poco mejor también."

"¿Quieres conocerme?" Elizabeth preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"Sí quiero conocerte, Elizabeth." dijo Klaus con sinceridad. "Lo que te hace feliz, lo que te hace triste... Quiero conocer todo de ti."

Elizabeth lo miro antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No creo que esté lista para eso, solo me quedaré, al menos hasta que encuentre un lugar estable donde irme. Elijah tal vez me invitara a quedarme con él."

"Si Elijah mostrara remordimiento por sus transgresiones, ¿lo perdonarías y restaurarías el sometimiento a su autoridad si sus pecados fueran tan atroces?" Klaus preguntó después de un silencio.

"Creo que sí." Elizabeth respondió con sinceridad. "No estoy segura. Pero sí, si alguna vez me pidiera perdón, tal vez se la daría."

Klaus no dijo nada después de eso. Elizabeth se preguntó si su pregunta se refería a sí mismo en lugar de preguntar acerca de Elijah. ¿Consideraba Klaus pedirle perdón?

Llegaron al barrio. La ciudad parecía más concurrida que de costumbre. Todavía había una buena cantidad de basura en las calles a partir de la temporada de Mardi Gras, que había terminado hacía menos de un mes. Casi le preguntó a Klaus si era solo ella o si realmente había una afluencia de turistas, pero no se sentía cómoda con él como para mantener una conversación espontánea.

A pesar de que todavía, le tenía mucho miedo a Klaus. Era una fuerza a tener en cuenta, ya que había estado en el lado equivocado de él demasiadas veces en los tiempos pasados. Nunca olvidaría las peleas donde la había derrotado, las cosas horribles que le había dicho, o las amenazas que continuamente lanzaba en su dirección. Lo que más temía era su imprevisibilidad. Nunca podría estar segura de cómo reaccionaría ante algo, qué haría después, o cuáles serían sus verdaderas intenciones.

De todos modos, trato de dejar ir a Klaus, intento dejar ir la idea de tener una relación con él, pero por alguna razón inexplicable, no podía. Independientemente de lo malvado que haya sido con ella y a pesar de los esquemas malvados que aún podría tener, eran hermanos, y por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraída por él, unida en una forma inquebrantable que había demostrado ser una maldición en lugar de una bendición.

"¿Qué pasa?" Klaus preguntó, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

Elizabeth había estado demasiado inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado al complejo. Al parecer, Klaus había estado ocupado actualizando y rediseñando el matadero para adaptarlo a su estilo. La condujo por un tramo de escaleras y por un pasillo antes de detenerse frente a una puerta.

"La mayor parte de la casa todavía está en las etapas finales de renovación. Esta será tu habitación, o si decides cambiarla luego, podrás elegir el espacio que quieras mañana."

Elizabeth asintió levemente. "Gracias."

El rostro característicamente endurecido de Klaus se suavizó un poco. Se acercó un poco, extendiendo lentamente su brazo y colocando una mano suavemente sobre el hombro de Elizabeth, que inmediatamente se estremeció ante su toque por costumbre, una reacción que él notó. Un ligero atisbo de emoción brilló en su rostro, casi demasiado rápido para que ella lo viera. "Buenas noches."

* * *

**CEMENTERIO**

Días después mientras Klaus caminaba por la ciudad, de repente sintió una fuerte atracción hacia el cementerio. Se detuvo en seco y esperó un momento antes de cambiar de dirección. No tenía motivos para resistir, pero era como si no tuviera control de sus pasos mientras le llevaban al cementerio. Fue de buena gana, pensando que podría haber tenido la oportunidad de derramar un poco de sangre. Se paró frente a las puertas, y la fuerza controladora se disipó. Las brujas le habían otorgado acceso a su tierra sagrada antes, pero prefería esperar a quien le llamaba para que viniera a él. Aquellos que deseaban ver al rey vinieron a él, no al revés.

Efectivamente, una bruja apareció detrás de una cripta sobre el suelo. Ella caminó hacia el híbrido sin dudarlo, pero el atisbo de miedo en sus ojos no podía ser ocultado. La satisfacción de eso apareció en el rostro de Klaus, estaba seguro. Al menos una de las arpías molestas conocía su lugar.

"Sophie Deveraux." saludó grandiosamente, sonriendo. "Me has sacado una vez más. Estoy empezando a pensar que estás enamorada de mí."

"Oh, olvídate." la bruja desestimó. "Necesito tu ayuda."

"He desterrado a Marcel del Barrio, eliminando así su restricción de tu magia, ¿qué más podrías desear?" Klaus preguntó molesto. "¿No puedes resolver tus propios problemas ahora que eres capaz de lanzar hechizos de nuevo?"

"Ese es exactamente el problema, en realidad." comenzó Sophie. "No podremos lanzar hechizos por más tiempo si no completamos el ritual de la cosecha. Ya te lo dije. El sacrificio ancla nuestra magia, y sin ella, nuestro poder morirá dentro del año. Seremos inutilizados, lo que significa que ganamos ¿Podrás ayudarte a manejar la ciudad o proteger a tu hermana?"

"¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermana con eso?" Klaus preguntó.

"¿Elijah no te lo dijo?" Sophie frunció el ceño.

"¿Decirme que?" Klaus preguntó confuso.

Escucho a Sophie hablar largo rato y casi la calló, hasta que habló de suprimir temporalmente los genes de vampiro de Elizabeth y cortarle la garganta.

"¿Quieres sacrificar a mi hermana, la chica con el potencial de convertirse en una de las brujas más fuertes que este mundo haya conocido, en algún extraño ritual de cosecha satánica? Creo que no. Para eso tienes a Davina." Klaus respondió con los ojos brillantes de ira.

"Escúchame. Ha sido imposible para nosotros ponerle las manos encima a Davina, pero sé que si le ofreciéramos Elizabeth, a los antepasados aceptarían felizmente el intercambio." Sophie dijo con cuidado por la expresión furica del híbrido frente a ella. "Ella moriría, su poder volvería a fluir en la tierra, y ella despertaría con suficiente poder. Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo para completar el ritual, y si no cumplimos con el plazo, las consecuencias serán... catastróficas."

"Incluso si el sacrificio fuera un éxito, no creo que Elizabeth acepte de buena gana." Klaus razonó después de un rato. "Tu plan nunca funcionará."

"No si ella no sabe que será sacrificada." dijo Sophie. "Para cuando Elizabeth se dé cuenta, será demasiado tarde."

Klaus empezó a considerarlo. En el momento en que Sophie Deveraux le informó acerca del poder creciente que tendría Elizabeth. Sophie le estaba presentando una solución aparentemente confiable por el bajo costo de la vida de su hermana.

"A menos que la ames demasiado para hacer algo tan malvado y tortuoso como engañarla." se burló Sophie.

"Tranquilízate, el valor de Elizabeth como arma supera con creces cualquier afición que pueda tener por ella." Klaus respondió cruzando los brazos. "Puedo vivir sin una relación con mi hermana."

Sophie levantó sus manos en señal de rendición. "Solo pregunto porque después de esto es muy posible que Elizabeth te vea como el último tipo malo, el monstruo más perverso."

"Estoy acostumbrado a ser el malo." Klaus respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Además ya ella me ve de esa forma."

"Hay una cosa más que debes saber." Sophie dio un paso hacia Klaus. "Marcel ya sabe de la existencia de ella y puede que tarde o temprano le presente una oferta bastante convincente a Elizabeth." Sophie dijo notando como la expresión de Klaus se tensaba. "El final de Marcel incluiría recuperar la ciudad, junto con tu hermana. No hay nadie más fuerte para protegerla que tú, por lo que debes tenerla en tu poder lo más pronto posible."

"Te la traeré, incluso si tengo que arrastrarla por su cabello pateando y gritando." Klaus respondió secamente. "Lo que sea necesario."


End file.
